OneShot Collection
by amaijin
Summary: A series of OneShots featuring my unique Naruto that is a cross between DxD and canon Naruto. Rated M for mature inside. OP/Strong Naruto. Devil Angel Human Hybrid Naruto! Divine Dividing Naruto!
1. Prologue

**Alright then this is a prologue that will kick start my one-hot/ short story collection that will be a small little side projects because frankly I really like endings just as much as middle and beginnings so this is for all you folks out there. This is a three way crossover between DxD/Naruto and another anime depending upon the chapter itself. Here is the summary.**

 **When Naruto Uzumaki met his father and mother within the seal, they unlocked his true heritage and told him where to find his inheritance. It was revealed that his mother was a half devil while his father was a half angel and that made Naruto a devil/ angel and human hybrid. With his true heritage unlocked, he learnt of another tenant he had within him, The Vanishing Dragon Albion, making him the White Dragon Emperor. After saying his tearful goodbyes to his parents, he went to Uzushio to retrieve the devil journals that his clan had hidden there before going to his parents house to retrieve his mothers evil pieces and convert them for his use. He kept all of this secret until near the end of the fourth shinobi world war where he used all of his power to defeat Madara who had become the ten tails Jinchuriki. He then freed the Bijuu and made sure they could no longer be sealed. Madara and by extension Kaguya and Black Zetsu however were sore losers and sent him into an enhanced Kamui. His attempts to escape the technique only exacerbated the situation and caused him to be flung into another dimension.**

In a black void, a blonde haired young man was floating aimlessly through the space. On his back were multiple sets of golden bat like wings as he attempted to right himself. He growled in annoyance before his wings disappeared and a pair of blue light wings appeared on his back. He righted himself using these pairs of wings and contemplated his situation.

"Albion do you have any idea where we are?" Naruto asked as he looked around. Naruto was currently in his usual battle outfit that consists of white shirt with the top few buttons undone to show off his chest and the sleeves rolled three quarters of the way up. He wore black pants and black combat boots. His deep blue eyes took in his surroundings but found nothing of interest except the dark void. On his back was a tattered grey cape.

 **"I think we are in some sort of dimensional void. There are similarities between this place and the dimensional gap if memory serves correctly." came the booming voice of the dragon within his sacred gear divine dividing.**

"Is there any way to get out of this place and back home?" Naruto asked.

 **"Yes and no." Albion responded.**

"Elaborate and stop going around in circles this place is starting to get to me." Naruto said.

 **"We can punch through this place and get out but as to where exactly out is I cannot say for certain. Naruto, there are an infinite number of worlds. The one your ancestors came from became linked to the world of the Shinobi through the mother of the sage of six paths and other immigrants that came in after that. However, where we are in is essentially a space between worlds. A space that doesn't have any doors." Albion explained.**

"So what you are telling me is that since there are no doors I need to make my own one. But because I don't know the exact door to open that leads back to 'home' I can't go back to the elemental nations." Naruto said as he let the dragon's sink in.

 **"Yes. it's not just location. You have enough power to punch a hole through this place and leave but not enough to punch multiple doors and find the right one or cause your power to open only the right door." Albion said.**

"That's fine I guess." Naruto said dejectedly.

 **"Partner... I..." Albion wanted to say something to try and comfort his partner but found no words that could make the situation better.**

"It's alright Albion. This would give us a chance to start fresh. Besides. What do you think would have happened to me after the war ended and the fact that I was a devil angel human hybrid? You think they would treat me as a war hero? I highly doubt so." Naruto said with an empty chuckle.

 **"Partner you know that they have the capacity for change. Your life is proof of that. You've changed so many people. Nagato and Obito are both proof of that." Albion said worrying that his partner was going off the deep end.**

"One or two miracles is not proof of it working on everyone Albion. Look at my childhood. My parents died in good faith that I would be taken care off. When I spoke to them at age six before Jiraiya took me away when I was 10, they learnt that their final wishes and sacrifice had been spat on. It would just return back to when I was a child with people either hating me or wanting to use me as a weapon. I hate to admit it but I think Hagoromo had way too much faith in us. No matter what the era, we always lead ourselves to ruin." Naruto said.

 **"Since you are resigned to that train of thought, then we should break out of here soon and start anew in whatever world you end up in. You might find a nice girl or girls to settle down with." Albion said suggestively.**

"Albion! I will not be going out of my way to build a harem." Naruto argued.

 **"Hey I'm just stating facts, all of mine and Ddraig's hosts have always been surrounded by members of the opposite sex, be they male or female hosts. Power attracts after all and we have lots of it. In fact you have as much power as me due to your heritage and odd mutation in your powers so I wouldn't be surprised if you have women throwing themselves at your feet wherever we end up." Albion said.**

"Forget it. We will take things in stride then. So how exactly do we get out of here?" Naruto asked.

 **"Just enter the balance breaker form and focus the majority of your power into a single pulse and a tear to another dimension should happen. I don't think we need the power of the juggernaut drive for this task." Albion said.**

"Alright then Albion, here goes nothing." Naruto said as a bright white light filled up the black void...

 **Alright then so that's the prologue. I'm open to suggestions as to which shows you want me to crossover this version of Naruto with. I would prefer completed shows that aren't overly long so that I can keep to the original purpose of this as a series of one shots but I don't mind turning it into a series of snippets of Naruto in a certain universe. Thus far, these are the shows that I have planned.**

 **Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru**

 **Freezing**

 **Sekirei**

 **League Of Legends**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **That is the current lineup that I have planned and I am open to suggestions again, preferably completed shows or arcs that are not overly long but suggestions are welcome. Now here is a profile of this Naruto.**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Rank: SSS**

 **Species: Human, Angel, Devil hybrid**

 **Titles: The Second Yellow Flash, The Toad Sage, The White Dragon Emperor, The Strongest Hybrid, The Sleeping Beast**

 **Background: Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze, a half angel and Kushina Uzumaki a half devil. His powers were sealed away at birth only to be unlocked by the imprints left behind by his parents to allow him to defend himself. This also had the side effect of unlocking his sacred gear, Divine Dividing. With Albion's help, he retrieved his inheritance and got in touch with his godfather Jiraiya and his godmother Tsunade. He learnt on his own for two years with Albion's assistance before being taken on as Jiraiya's apprentice at the age of 10. He travelled with Jiraiya throughout the elemental nations, training himself to master his powers as well as the techniques left behind for him by his parents. By the time he returned to the leaf village to assist against the sand and sound invasion, he already had a basic grasp of his powers and learnt the rasengan as well as had the ability to use his balance breaker. After bringing back his Godmother Tsunade to become the fifth hokage, he left on a three year training trip with Jiraiya where he further completed his skills. After that, he would continue to improve as he confronted the Akatsuki. He entered Juggernaut Drive for the first time during his battle with pain and tamed that power, overcoming the rage of the past users when he went to confront the hatred of the Kyubi. In the end, he was able to defeat Madara using his full power after he had managed to summon the ten tails and become its Jinchuriki.**

 **Abilities: Power Of Destruction, Light Magic, Divine Dividing, Senjutsu, Seal Master, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu specialist**

 **Techniques: Rasengan, Elemental Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Hiraishin, Eight Gates Formation, Balance Breaker, Juggernaut Drive, Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive, Light Weapons.**


	2. Kuroinu

**Alright then first oneshot features Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru. Hope you guys enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.**

Naruto shook his head to clear his brain as he walked out of the crater that his arrival to his dimension had created. He dusted off his clothes which were still intact thanks to the many seals that he had layered into the material. He looked around and found himself in a lush forest. He decided that he needed to get a feel of the place first and so went into a lotus position and tapped into the power of nature. His eyes gained markings as he sensed out the life that inhabited this world.

"So there are five areas that are teeming with life. Several smaller areas and then there is this distinct air of darkness and death to the North of this place. I wonder what that is? What do you think Albion?" Naruto said as his sacred gear unfurled and he prepared to take see the world form the skies.

 **"Well they feel like demons but aren't devils. We might as well see what this place has to offer. But I suggest you put up a cloaking Jutsu to hide our presence. We don't need anyone discovering what we are in case this world is filled with completely normal humans." Albion said.**

"I can almost feel your shudder at that thought Albion. What's wrong with a world full of normal people?" Naruto asked as he used the same Chameleon jutsu Jiraiya used and took to the skies. Starting his tour at the area that felt the darkest.

"Well this is interesting, some sort of dark castle? There doesn't seem to be any life in its immediate vicinity. Seems to be a mix of races in the area though. I see Orcs and a few elves. Let's see what we can pick up shall we Albion?" Naruto asked as he landed in a clearing and decided to sneak around to gather some information.

 **"I don't recommend that for now. I suggest we do the first thing your godfather suggested when wanting to gather information. After all, I highly doubt you can make sense of anything in this place without at least hitting the treasure troves of information first." Albion said.**

"Spoilsport. Just call them bars instead of that long ass name. Jiraiya used it as an excuse just to get drunk and get women." Naruto said as he deployed his wings and took the skies once more.

 **"But you have to admit, the amount of information that is let slip in such places is extremely helpful." Albion said. Naruto could basically feel the amusement in the dragon's voice as he made his way towards the most populated area.**

Sometime later

"Well it looks like there really isn't much to see here. These kingdoms all have some sort of leadership with the governing bodies being mostly Women and they all answer to the High Elf. Interesting structure to say the least. I think it's going to be quite a quiet lifestyle here buddy." Naruto mused after flying around the kingdoms. He landed in a clearing and decided to get himself settled in the way Jiraiya taught him too. By going to a bar to get information then stea...appropriating the necessary items to blend in.

 **"It certainly does seem like a boring lifestyle. Well we could go see what we learn. There might be something we can do here that will offer at least some fun. Although I don't think you would mind the quiet life for now, having something to do later on will be good. And knowing you, we will need to find an outlet for your energy sooner or later." Albion said as they walked into a bar to get started with building a new life.**

End of the day.

"Well that was boring. There isn't much really here. Aside from the monsters there isn't really anything evil so to speak here so I guess it's going to be a nice quiet life for the two of us buddy." Naruto said as he walked out of the city after gathering all the information he could. Turns out there wasn't much to do. You were either a civilian or part of the army just like back in the Elemental nations. The only other alternative was to be a freelance mercenary.

 **"You sound like a retired old man right now. At least we can go on monster hunting quests when we get bored. Speaking of which, I think we need a new weapon to blend in and to get people to leave us alone, we should build a strong reputation." Albion suggested.**

"A weapon huh... I'll think about it." Naruto said as he placed a hand on his chin. He continued to ponder over Albion's words as he went to find a good place to build a new home. Eventually he stumbled upon a clearing that was a good distance away from the city. It wasn't on any main paths so it was nice and quiet yet it wasn't too far away by foot.

"Well Albion, what do you think? This a nice spot for our new home?" Naruto asked.

 **"Well till a house actually gets built I don't think there is much to say except this seems like a nice spot. Are you certain we can build a home here?" Albion questioned.**

"Well according to the information we bea...received from the bartender, any land outside the Kingdoms is free game but it's your own problem to maintain and protect it." Naruto said as he unsealed the scroll with all his stuff. He unfurled the scroll and went to a specific section of it where he brought out a large piece of paper and ink. He set about designing his new home. It took him a good two hours or so but he finally finished designing the home and estimating the needed building materials.

"What do you think Albion? Wood or Stone?" Naruto asked as he looked over the design. It was a simple two storey home with a chimney and had three bedrooms on the upper level. There would be fencing around the area that would be littered with seals to keep unwanted guests out and a large expanse of flatland for training.

 **"Hmm, this looks nice although I will hold my judgment until it gets built. I would suggest a mostly stone build. We would have to walk into the town again to feel out the average civilian's home so that we can at least keep it inline and prevent it from standing out to much and drawing suspicion." Albion said.**

"Well then, let's get to work. First off, we need to place a camouflage array around this whole area so I can work without anyone questioning me about my techniques." Naruto said as he started on building his home.

 **"I don't think that will be necessary. First off, people rarely, if ever, pass by here. Second, magicians exist in this world so I think as long as we keep it to simple spells and jutsu there shouldn't be an issue." Albion said.**

"I knew that." Naruto grumbled out and got to work.

Five Days Later.

"Well, Albion, it's done. Home sweet home." Naruto said as he looked at his handiwork. After abusing his magic and shadow clones for five days straight, he had finally completed his new home. A quaint little two story house made of stone and wood with a surrounding fence to indicate the area combined with seal arrays to keep the place in order.

 **"Good work partner. Now we can kick back relax, have a beer and enjoy our new lives." Albion said.**

"Now then, about that weapon..." Naruto said, going into his thinker mode where he couldn't help but want to design and make things. He was like this whenever he tinkered with seals and made new ones. It was also the same expression he had when he had the bright idea of creating new jutsu, some of which were completely crazy while some were downright disastrous.

 **"Nothing to crazy now please partner." Albion pleaded.**

"Please, when have I ever done crazy?" Naruto said and he could feel the shudder as the dragon recalled the various times his tinkering had led to things blowing up in their face. Naruto just ignored Albion's whining and pleading and walked into the house, a rare smile on his face.

1 year later.

Naruto walked towards his home after completing a recent quest. It has been one year since he first arrived in this world. He had a comfortable life here being a mercenary for hire. He had quickly built a reputation with the moniker of the Crow for how he always appeared and disappeared in a flock of crows. He had to admit, Itachi was on to something when he created that technique. His weapon was held by his right hand and balanced on his shoulder. It was a large broadsword that had a network of gears to allow it convert into a scythe for scare tactics. In his left hand was a bottle of beer that he was currently chugging from. He maintained a mostly drunk and cynical persona now which fit well with his mercenary work.

"Well Albion I have to say that was a pretty fun mission." Naruto said.

 **"Yes it was. Those monsters never stood a chance. But this Volt guy is worrying. He keeps trying to get you to help him create this service nation of his." Albion said.**

"Yeah it is. I can't help but feel that something bad is coming. I keep saying no to him and telling him it's a disgusting idea but it seems he is fixated on that idea. I just hope it doesn't come to pass. If it does we will have one hell of a fight." Naruto said as he took another swig of beer before sitting down in front of the fireplace.

 **"Your sixth sense has been tingling for the past month yet we have heard no news about it. The fact that Volt went out of his way to recruit you again while you were on your mission hints that a storm is brewing. There is also news that the High elf, Celestine and her Knights are meeting more often." Albion said.**

"Ah well. Not my affairs to meddle in." Naruto said as he got up from his seat and walked towards his "trophy" area.

 **"Not yet at least." Albion muttered as Naruto unsealed a sword that belonged to leader of the group of demons he had just killed.**

"Someone is at our door." Naruto said as he felt his perimeter seals going off. He composed himself a little before walking towards the door. He opened it and saw a cloaked woman standing there. He caught a glimpse of light blonde hair and a tiara underneath and had a hunch who it was.

"Yes, can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"I need your help." Celestine said as she pulled down her hood revealing her beautiful face.

"Please come in." Naruto said as he motioned Celestine into the house. He ushered her to one of the seats before fetching her a cup of tea and taking a seat in the seat opposite.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of having the High Elf visit my humble abode." Naruto said as he relaxed into his seat.

"I have had visions of a terrible future and I require your assistance." Celestine said as she had a serious look on her face that Naruto felt really didn't suit her.

"Let me guess. You want my help in fighting against Volt and his band of merry men who want to establish a nation of service." Naruto said casually.

"How did you know?" Celestine asked. She had not shared the information with anyone else except her Knights.

"Simple. Because Volt tried to recruit me. Several times too." Naruto said as Celestine grew worried.

"Relax. I said no. I would never be one to force myself on a woman. I have morals you know." Naruto said.

"You are quite different to what the stories sat Crow." Celestine said.

"The name's Naruto. And it helps to act the way I do when you're a mercenary. You'd be surprised how much information is let slip when people think you're so wasted that you can't walk straight. Besides, if everyone thinks I'm wasted then they let their guard down so they are easier to dispatch." Naruto said with a shrug. Celestine nodded, not finding any way to reject that claim.

"So what makes you think that I can do anything against Volt? I'm just one man. He has an army. Not only that but he has monsters working with him too." Naruto said.

"In my visions, I saw a possibility for the kingdom to be saved and you were the key. I know you are more than human Naruto." Celestine said.

"How do you know?" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes.

 **"Relax partner. She is the reincarnation of a Goddess. She can receive visions and sense things like a Goddess but lacks the power so there is no point hiding it from her." Albion said as the light wings manifested themselves.**

"Fine since Albion says that you would find out either way then I guess I can tell you. I'm part dragon, part devil and part angel. You could say my existence is a joke. I'm a monster who has abilities of things that are not meant to be." Naruto growled out as his past came to mind. Celestine reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, something that Naruto found oddly comforting.

"I don't think you are a monster. I think that your existence is a miracle meant to help others. To bridge the gap and bring peace. To guide us to prosperity." Celestine said.

"Funny. The number of fights I've been in say otherwise." Naruto said as he turned away.

"Please. Lend me your strength to prevent this horrid future." Celestine pleaded.

"I'll help you relax. I can't stand what Volt has planned so you have my help. But I require something from you." Naruto said.

"What do you need? I will try my best to grant it and if not I will find a substitute of equivalent value." Celestine said.

"Payment comes after this fight is done. I want to meet with all your allies and this battle shall be on my terms. If not then I will stay a neutral party in this conflict." Naruto said.

"I will contact my Knights. As to whether they listen to you or not is another story all together." Celestine said.

"That is good enough for me. How long till they are gathered?" Naruto asked.

"It will take at least three days before we can meet. Before that, could I ask you to accompany me back to my kingdom? I would like to know you more. Your miraculous existence that is the centre of the fate of our future." Celestine said. Naruto just shrugged and clipped his weapon to his back before gesturing to the elf to lead the way.

"So what do you want to know?" Naruto asked as he walked a few paces behind Celestine.

"How did you come here? Someone as skilled as you doesn't just appear instantly and yet you did." Celestine asked.

"Well I guess since you already know what I am I might as well say that I'm not exactly from around here. As in I came here from another dimension after fighting in a war." Naruto said.

"What was your home like?" Celestine asked.

"It was a horrible place ridden with war. Children were taught to kill and death was thrown at your face every day. It would seem that the more power people got the more they lead themselves to ruin. My people could control chakra, the energy of the body and spirit to control the elements. I was once a naive child who believed that I could bring peace to that land but I was wrong. They are too resistant to change. They take comfort in their powers yet despise those who are above them." Naruto explained.

"That sounds horrible. What was your life like?" Celestine asked.

"My life was a living hell. It all started on October 10th, the night of my birth..." Naruto started as he recounted the events in life.

"Oh you poor man. To not know what it means to be loved." Celestine said.

"I've come to terms with it. My life might have been horrible and I never got to know my parents but just knowing that they loved me so much that they were willing to give up their lives for me to live and for my Godfather to have sacrificed his own so that I could live as well is enough for me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Even so... How would anyone stay sane throughout all that you experienced." Celestine muttered.

"The love that my parents left me kept me going. I felt that to give up would be an insult to their sacrifice and so that was what kept me going. When I fought Pein I wanted so badly to kill him yet I couldn't because I knew that what my father and godfather believed in was true. If we kept hurting those that hurt us, then when would the pain ever stop?" Naruto mused.

"I see. Thank you for trusting me enough to share your story with me." Celestine said.

"I don't know why but something within me tells me that I should trust you. Is it perhaps instinct or some other sense that I have never explore before? I've never felt like this around anyone before though." Naruto said.

"I feel the same way. Would you like to hear my story?" Celestine asked and Naruto gestured for her to go ahead. She started telling him how she gave up her powers as a Goddess so that she could lead the people into an age of peace and prosperity but still retained all her memories as a goddess.

"If people shared that kind of mentality in my old home then maybe there wouldn't be so many wars. If people could so easily let go of power for the sake of others then maybe there would be hope. But there isn't any point in thinking about that now is there? We should focus on making sure the peace you built stays that way. I shall warn you first. There are traitors in your midst and your allies will likely fall to those they trust the most." Naruto said. He adopted a faraway look at first but then became serious towards the end.

"You think that my order will be betrayed?" Celestine asked.

"By the men they trust anyway. They will easily give in to Volt's offer to help them in creating the country of service." Naruto said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"And what makes you different?" Celestine asked since she knew there was some truth to his words.

"I'm part angel and devil so my desires are kept in check. The only part that isn't controlled is my dragon part which is why I'm a mercenary who is out for the occasional good fight to test my power against." Naruto said with a shrug. Celestine merely nodded as they walked to her castle. Celestine gave Naruto a tour before showing him to the place where he would be staying for the duration of his job. He thanked Celestine before settling into his new quarters.

3 Days Later.

It had been 3 days since Naruto arrived at the castle and in those three days, he had been spending a good deal of time with Celestine. He would talk to her about the visions she received and what they could mean and also comfort her and reassure her that such a dark future can be prevented. He found himself growing closer to the high elf and feelings stirred within his being that he could not recognize. He squashed those feelings away for now since they had a country to defend. Naruto sat on the windowsill as he watched Celestine's order of chivalry gather together with their escorts.

"Celestine-sama what exactly are we gathered here for?"Alicia asked.

"I have had a premonition of a terrible conflict that will be upon us soon. As you know the Order of Chivalry was formed for the purpose of protecting the peace. But in order to ensure that we emerge victorious from the approaching darkness, I have gathered additional help." Celestine said as he motioned towards the window.

"What is he doing here?" Maia questioned.

"I'm here because your High Elf wanted me to be here. And what are they doing here?" Naruto said as he took a swig from his bottle.

"Are you drunk?" Alicia growled at Naruto.

"I'm always drunk so relax. But again what are they doing here? I have reason to believe that they do not need to be here." Naruto said as he continued to glare at the escorts.

"We are the escorts of the Princess Knights." Alicia's minister said.

"This is a meeting between the princess knights not the princess knights and their escorts." Naruto growled out as he recognized two of the males in the escort party as those who sided with Volt.

"Please, escorts, leave us." Celestine said.

"Celestine-sama you cannot be serious! You ask us to leave and yet you allow this drunkard murderer to stay?" the minister protested.

"He is here by my request so please leave." Celestine said seriously. The escorts grumbled but complied with the orders.

"Right well now that the extra ears are gone we can discuss the problem that is coming. Volt wants to build a nation of service and he has sided with the orcs to carry this out." Naruto said calmly.

"What proof do you have? I've worked with Volt! He is an honorable man!" Maia protested not believing his words.

"The dark castle has been overtaken by Volt and he has the Dark Elf Queen and her aide in captivity and is going to break them soon. I just returned from there recently." Naruto said as he produced the proof for them all to see.

"So we should prepare for war? One more person even if it is the infamous Crow won't make much of a difference for us." Maia growled out.

"He will be a big help to us because he isn't what he seems to be." Kaguya said.

"Leave it to the shrine maiden and the reincarnated Goddess to figure my biggest secret. Spoilsports." Naruto mused.

"What exactly are you?" Alicia and Maia growled out.

"Cease this animosity at once. I asked for Naruto to be here and he is our guests to treat him like a hostile is wrong." Celestine said.

"It is your secret to tell them Naruto. I won't think any less of you if you choose not to reveal it." Celestine said.

"For now? It depends on how they react to this next piece of information." Naruto said and everyone gathered was on edge.

"What if I told you that you had traitors in your midst?" Naruto said.

"Are you saying that one of us here is going to betray us? That is madness. All of us are dedicated to the cause of the order of Chivalry." Alicia said.

"I think we should give him a chance to explain first before we jump to conclusions. I can tell that you would not lie. Your existence is unique. You shine brightly with the light and yet take root in the darkness as well." Kaguya said.

"I'm not saying that any of you here are the traitors. But I can tell you that you should be wary of the males you keep in your company. Volt is going around hiring all the strong male mercenaries to his cause. I know this because he has been trying to convince me to join him for some time now." Naruto said.

"Naruto do you have any idea who these traitors are?" Celestine asked.

"You want my honest opinion on this? Because I have a good idea on who these traitors are." Naruto said.

"Yes. Please do." Celestine said.

"Your minister," Naruto said pointing to Alicia, "and your father in law." Naruto finished pointing at Claudia.

"You are crazy! To insinuate that my father-in-law who practically raised me would be betray me! I don't understand why Celestine-sama even asked for your help! I don't need to take this. Good day Celestine-sama. I will be heading back to make preparations for the coming battle." Claudia said before storming out.

"The same goes for me! I refuse to believe your words. My minister has been helping me for a long time. He would never betray me." Alicia said as she stormed out.

"Wait Alicia!" Prim said as she chase after her sister.

"I think this meeting is adjourned." Maia said as she walked out.

"Will you still aid us?" Kaguya asked.

"I don't know. Three of you just rejected my aid so I guess that means that my services aren't needed. Prim didn't give her opinion on this and that leaves only the three of you. That's an indecisive vote if I ever saw one." Naruto said as he took a swig from his bottle.

"I see. Please, if my Kingdom does come under attack will you come to my aid? You whose existence is so unique amongst all of life." Kaguya asked.

"I'll think about it." Naruto said as Ruu Ruu and Kaguya left the room.

"I told you they wouldn't like it." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I just thought that they would be more open to what you had to say considering you had my backing." Celestine said.

"Not everyone can handle the truth Celestine. People refuse to believe that change both good and bad, can happen. They fail to realize that humans are creatures who are driven by their desire even more so than devils. I mean why do you think devil contracts work in the first place?" Naruto mused.

"So what will you do now?" Celestine asked.

"Since my help was denied I guess I will just spend the night here before returning back to my home. No point sticking my nose where it isn't needed." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Would you please at least stay here? I would still like your aid in this. And at the very least even if your strength is not used in the coming conflict, I would still like your counsel." Celestine said with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Sure why not. I've got nothing to do anyway. The mission seem to have thinned out and bounty's are becoming scarce in the guilds right now. I have a feeling that Volt is behind this." Naruto said as he followed Celestine out of the room.

"What makes you say the disappearance of work is Volt's doing?" Celestine asked.

"Well the only way for a bounty to be collected is to have the target brought back to a guild either live or dead or to pay off the guild to remove the bounty. The names that have been disappearing checks out with the kind of people who Volt wants to hire. Strong people. Former Knights, rogue magicians. All the people who have power yet have strayed from their path. It's easy to tempt such people." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What do you think will happen to the dark castle now?" Celestine asked.

"My guess is that they will probably use it as a base of operations and they will probably use the dark elf queen and her aide as sex slaves. I wanted to ask you about that actually. What do you want me to do about them? Do you want me to rescue them?" Naruto asked.

"I cannot in good faith doom them to such a fate. So please if it is within your power to help them then please do." Celestine pleaded.

"Where will they go though?" Naruto asked.

"We can grant them temporary asylum until the end of this conflict. Can you save them?" Celestine asked.

"It's no trouble for me. I'll be back soon." Naruto said as his light wings spawned behind him.

"Please return safely." Celestine said. Naruto just nodded before taking off to the skies towards the dark castle. Once he arrived there, he activated a stealth Jutsu and snuck around to determine the layout of the castle, the army that Volt amassed as well as the location of the Dark Elf Queen and her aide. Once he collected all the information, he took to the sky once more, hovering above the castle and waiting for his time to strike.

"Well Albion, it looks like he's brought both the Queen and her aide out. This is it. Balance Break!" Naruto shouted as his body was surrounded by a white glow and his scale mail started to form.

 **"Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!" Albion said.**

Naruto crashed straight through the middle of the castle, appearing in front of Volt just as he was about to approach the two dark elves. Volt's men and the orcs were at first stunned by his arrival but growled at him before charging. Naruto simply swept his wings, creating a powerful gust of wind that sent them tumbling before using a Chidori Nagashi to temporarily Stun Volt and his allies. He disappeared back to Celestine's castle with the two dark elves in tow and Volt cursing him. Well Volt cursing the mysterious white knight that took away his spoils.

Celestine was praying in front of the statue of her Goddess form waiting to hear back from Naruto. She couldn't help but worry about him. She liked his company. While he might be cynical and drunk, he was an honest person with a good heart who acted the way he did to hide his pain. Now he was off to go into enemy territory on his own and Celestine couldn't help but be worried.

"I'm back from the rescue." Naruto announced as he walked up to Celestine. He was surprised when Celestine decided to hug him.

"I was so worried. Are you injured?" Celestine asked worriedly. Naruto broke away and gave her a warm smile that made Celestine's face heat up.

"I'm fine. It wasn't really very hard. But if this is what I get for every dangerous task I do, I wouldn't mind going on more of them. Anyway, the two Dark Elves are currently resting in the one of the two spare rooms in the castle. I have their magic restrained just in case they turn out to be hostile and they should wake up sometime tonight." Naruto said.

"Right then, would you like to join me for dinner? If you have nothing to do of course." Celestine asked shyly.

"Oh my is the High Elf asking me on a date? What would her subjects think of her?" Naruto joked.

"I was... just concerned about you and wanted to make sure that you ate properly." Celestine said as she turned away.

"I was just kidding Celestine. I would be honored to join you for dinner." Naruto said as he and Celestine walked towards the dining hall next to each other, her hand occasionally moving towards his.

After Dinner

Celestine walked towards the room where Naruto had placed the two female dark elves in. Naruto was close behind her to act as her guard while Celestine spoke with Olga. She reached the room and looked to Naruto who gave her a warm smile and nod in support. She composed herself and walked inside the room surprised to see that Olga was seated quietly on the end of the bed. Her aide though seemed less friendly and attempted to attack Celestine only to be chained up in a corner.

"If you do not know how to be grateful to someone who saved you then you will stay that way until we are certain you know how to act civilly." Naruto growled out.

"Chloe! You will cease this hostility and sit quietly is that clear?" Olga ordered. Chloe was shocked at first but nodded her head. Naruto snapped his fingers and the chains disappeared. Chloe grumbled and stood behind her queen. Celestine took a seat facing Olga and Naruto stood leaning against the door.

"So what do you want from me? Come to gloat about the fact that I lost everything?" Olga spat out.

"I do not wish to gloat I merely wish to understand what has happened to you." Celestine said not wavering in her expression.

"We were betrayed we lost. The dark elves are all dead save for me and Chloe. I owe whoever it is you sent to save us though. I would like to thank him for saving us from a fate worse than death." Olga said.

"I'll pass on a message. That guy doesn't like to stick around much unless there's a good fight going on. It wasn't easy to convince him to help save you two." Naruto said. He decided to keep his identity as the white dragon emperor a secret for now and told Celestine that it would serve as their secret trump card along with his angel and devil powers.

"I want to propose a truce. To rid us of this enemy that is plaguing our lands. We both do not want to see Volt's nation of service come to fruition. So I ask you for your cooperation in stopping him." Celestine said.

"I'll agree to cooperate for now. But I can't do much against Volt. Even with my magic unsealed I'm still not much use against him. He is a smart man." Olga said as she admitted that Volt was a strong adversary.

"All I ask is for all that you know about Volt and his forces." Celestine said.

"He has his personal force comprising of mercenaries and he also convinced the Orcs to help him out. He has a skilled team of magicians that are supporting him since they were able to seal away my powers. However what is not worrying is his forces but Volt himself. He is able to convince my former followers to betray me and I believe he will do the same to you." Olga said.

"Yes. That matter was brought up about the way Volt works but my allies refuse to believe me on such a thing." Celestine said with a sigh.

"Then they are fools and will fall just like the dark castle has." Olga said.

"Thank you for your time and assistance Olga. Please make yourself comfortable here. Naruto could you fix her magic?" Celestine said as she stood up.

"If you want me to I can." Naruto said.

"Please do. I'm doing this as a gesture of good faith to show that I mean you no harm but if you do become hostile then I will not hesitate to rescind this gesture." Celestine said seriously.

"I see you've grown some more backbone now. I wonder if it's because of that new boy toy you keep around? Who knew you were good enough to convince the Crow to help you out?" Olga joked as Naruto raised his hand and an array appeared in front of it. The array glowed an Olga felt her magic returning.

"I sincerely hope that after this is all over we can work on building relations once you have rebuilt your Kingdom Olga. I believe there is no need for such hostilities now." Celestine said as she stood at the door, Naruto behind her.

"We will see what happens once Volt is dealt with. Whether or not we create peace or things continue as they once were after all this is over remains to be seen." Olga said. Celestine simply sighed and walked out, Naruto following behind her and closing the door as he left.

"All in all I'd say that it went well." Naruto said.

"I would agree. I expected her to be more hostile than that but it seems like she managed to stay cool. Her aide however is quite hot headed." Celestine said.

"Yes. I think the loss of her Kingdom has hit her hard." Naruto said with a shrug as he continued to follow Celestine through the walls of the castle.

"Naruto, what do you think Volt will do now?" Celestine asked.

"I think he will go after Alicia first. Her Kingdom is nearest to the dark castle and will serve as a staging ground for the coming battles. As to how he does it? That minister of hers will be her downfall. I don't know their exact plan yet but I will keep you posted on that if I find out anything." Naruto said.

"Thank you for all this Naruto. Have a good night." Celestine said, placing a kiss on Naruto's cheek before disappearing down the hallway.

"What was that?" Naruto asked himself as his hand went to the spot where Celestine kissed.

 **"I believe that the High Elf is falling for your charms partner." Albion said with a chuckle.**

"Meh whatever. She is hot and she's a nice person. But that isn't a priority right now. Let's go hit the information centers!" Naruto said as he reverted to his drunkard persona and went to the local taverns to gather information.

Time Skip.

"You mean to tell me that they intend to attack Alicia when Prim goes to visit her?" Celestine said as she repeated and processed the information Naruto had given her.

"That's what I heard. The minister is supposed to set off a bomb that will allow Volt and his forces to enter the City and capture the nuns and use them as a bargaining chip to force Alicia to surrender." Naruto said.

"But Naruto! Prim visits Alicia tomorrow! We have to warn them!" Celestine said as she started pacing around the room. Naruto grabbed her arm to stop her worried pacing.

"Celestine! Relax. I'll go out and make sure that Alicia doesn't lose. The only problem is are you okay with me killing those allied with Volt? I'm not the most controlled person against those who do wrong and those who are my enemies. Volt's forces just happen to tick both my devil and angel rage." Naruto said.

"It doesn't matter Naruto. Please do what is necessary to save my allies. Can you do it?" Celestine asked as tears fell from her face. Naruto used his thumb to wipe away her tears as he pulled her face up to face him.

"Hey now don't worry. I promise that I will prevent that future you see. If there is one thing Uzumaki Naruto is known for it is keeping his promises. So don't cry. Tears don't suit a pretty face like yours." Naruto said. Celestine nodded her head and wiped away her tears as a she felt relieved as seeing Naruto's look of determination.

"Well I best be going off then if I want to make it to help out Alicia in time. I can't exactly fly into the city since I don't need the attention. I'll see you soon Celestine." Naruto said as he turned to leave. He stopped when Celestine grabbed his arm and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"That was a nice surprise. Am I getting that every time I go off on a life threatening mission?" Naruto mused as Celestine's cheeks were scarlet.

"Please come back safely. I don't think I could take it if anything were to happen to you Naruto." Celestine said.

"I will return to your side soon Celestine." Naruto said as his light wings appeared on his back and he took off into the night sky. His light wings making him look like a star shooting through the darkness.

Scene Change.

"This is absurd. I refuse to accept this." Alicia said as she slammed her fist against the table after reading about Volt's declaration of the country of service.

"My dear sister…" Prim said.

"I'm sorry Prim for raising my voice." Alicia said. She quickly went to shield Prim as she felt the castle shake.

"Are you alright Prim?" Alicia asked.

"I am fine just frightened." Prim responded timidly. Alicia rushed outside and took stock of the situation. She saw her Kingdom under attack as Volt and his forces had managed to break through the walls.

"Our forces in the Western Woods are thinned out send them reinforcements immediately. Be prepared for a surprise attack from the enemy! My subjects please stand firm." Alicia commanded.

"Lady Alicia! Terrible News!" One of her knights said as she was informed on the capture of all the nuns. She growled in rage when she saw her minister with the leader of the attacking forces. She cursed her lack of faith in Celestine's chosen now since he had been correct on the minister betraying them. She rushed over to where the nuns were and saw them chained to boards and surrounded by imps.

"Lady Alicia please look away from this." one of the nuns said.

"Yes you have important fighting to do elsewhere." Another one said.

Everyone was so concerned with the scene that they failed to notice Naruto running towards the nuns, his large sword dragging across the ground. He jumped into the air, swinging his sword in a wide arc as he landed and cleaved many of the imps heads clean off. He looked up and smirked at Alicia before swinging his sword once more to get rid of the remaining monsters with the help of wind chakra. He then cut the nuns free and asked them to run to safety.

"You! Why are you here!" Alicia growled out.

"You know instead of being angry at me, you should be grateful that I came to help you and prevented those nuns from being raped." Naruto said as he took as swig of rum.

"How can you drink at a time like this?" Alicia asked.

"I'm always drunk so go do something constructive and make sure your people are safe. I'm going to go have some fun with the invaders." Naruto said with a smirk as he dashed off to meet the invading forces.

"I hate to admit it but we do need his help and he is the good at what he does." Alicia said.

"I think good is an understatement Lady Alicia. Look at him! He seems to be enjoying the fight and he doesn't even seemed to be trouble by that large orc. What is he?" one of Alicia's soldiers said as they watched Naruto drive back the enemy forces, cleaving large swaths of enemies down with the use of wind chakra and his large blade.

"Sister! Did something happen?" Prim asked as she walked out.

"Yes. We got help at the last minute. The hired hand of Lady Celestine arrived and prevented the nuns from being raped." Alicia said a little miffed that she had to be bailed out by Naruto.

"We should be grateful then for the assistance from Lady Celestine." Prim said.

"As much as we all enjoy the show of him decimating the enemy forces, I think we should use the opportunity he has given us to take care of the civilians." one of the soldiers suggested.

"Wait! He might need our help! He is facing off against the remainder of the enemies. We can't leave him alone." Prim said as Naruto was stalking towards the remainder of the invading force that had clumped together.

"I doubt so. He might be a drunk but he is one strong swordsman. And that face isn't one that's faked. It's the face of someone who has the utmost confidence in his prowess. There isn't an ounce of fear in him." Alicia said.

"Well then. It's just you guys left. You aren't very fun. Volt should have gotten stronger people for his money." Naruto drawled out as he pointed his sword at the minister who had betrayed Alicia.

"You will get what is coming to you as soon as I deal with the trash here." Naruto growled out.

"Not even you can handle all of these soldiers on your own. You only got lucky and caught us by surprise. You shall fall and Volt's nation of service with rise!" the minister said.

"Let's just see how 'lucky' I am then!" Naruto said as he scattered hiraishin kunai everywhere.

"What terrible aim! I think all that alcohol has finally gotten to him!" one of the men sneered.

"Let the massacre begin." Naruto said softly as he converted his weapon into its scythe form. What happened next was an utter bloodbath as both Alicia and Prim saw one man overwhelm a force of three hundred in an instant. Naruto flashed around the enemy forces, his scythe cleaving a swath of death and blood wherever he went. He appeared just in front of the minister. His scythe dripping blood from its blade as the enemy forces fell dead all around him.

"This is insanity! How can one person be so strong?" the minister said as he fell on his ass. Naruto simply smiled a creepy smile as he folded his weapon back into its sword form and rested it on his shoulder.

"Well then traitorous minister, I think it's about time that you face judgment no?" Naruto said sweetly as all the color drained from the Minister's face. He was dragged unceremoniously across the ground by Naruto who was whistling a tune as though he hadn't just killed more than three hundred people earlier.

"Here's your traitor. What do you think we should do with him?" Naruto asked as he dropped the minister in front of Alicia and Prim.

"We shall dispose of this scum who would dare to betray our trust and go against the peace and prosperity that we stand for." Alicia said as she glared at the minister. She drew her sword and prepared to cut off his head only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Why are you stopping this? Are you a traitor too?" Alicia said.

"Far from it. I think we should use his as a warning for Volt. I believe he is watching this as we speak." Naruto said as he closed his eyes, drawing on his demonic power.

"Minister, for betraying the trust placed in you and almost leading to the downfall of this kingdom, you shall be eliminated." Naruto said as his eyes were shadowed by his bangs but the now red pupils could be seen. He raised his free hand up and produced a red orb that engulfed the minister and turned him into dust. Alicia, Prim and those who saw that were shocked and wondered just what exactly Naruto could do.

"There that should be enough to send a message to Volt. I need to report back to Celestine. Please rebuild your kingdom and make sure the walls are reinforced just in case Volt decides to attack again. Although without his inside man now I highly doubt he will try anything." Naruto said as he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Scene Change: Dark Castle

"What do we do now Volt-sama? The invasion of Lady Alicia's kingdom has failed." Volt's right hand man said.

"We carry on. Have our other agent get started with the downfall of the Holy Knight. We just need to get one of them and then the rest will soon follow. Naruto Uzumaki. I don't know what exactly you are but even you will not stand in the way of my nation of service. Prepare our secret weapon." Volt ordered.

Scene Change: Celestine's castle

Naruto returned back to his chamber in Celestine's castle and cleaned up his weapon. He put it off to the side then cleaned himself up and freshened up before going off to report the success of his mission to Celestine. He walked around the castle looking for her before he was directed by the servants to the garden. Celestine was there sitting down by a bed of flowers. The glow from the sun giving a radiant glow to her that made Naruto swallow in nervousness. He composed himself and went to report.

"Celestine, I have returned from assisting Alicia in the defense of her kingdom. We were successful in repelling Volt's attack and drove their forces back to allow her defenses to gather themselves and ensure that the kingdom is well defended. The traitorous minister that wanted to use the nuns as hostages to force Alicia to surrender has also been eliminated." Naruto reported.

"Thank you very much for your help Naruto. Sorry I am forcing you to fight in a war like this." Celestine said as she had a look of relief on her face now that Naruto was back safely.

"It is fine. This is to make sure that Volt does not have his way and to ensure that you are kept safe as well. To me a mercenary is just like a shinobi. Even if we may not hold any allegiance, we should have the moral compass to stand for what is right." Naruto said. Celestine gave a soft smile at him before she gained a sad look on her face.

"Even with your intervention, I fear that the future still seems dark. My visions have still remained the same. There are some changes but it still remains clouded and dark." Celestine said.

"I predict that Volt will now move to try and defeat Claudia using her father-in-law while conducting a simultaneous attack on two different fronts. As he is now, he cannot afford to wage an open battle now that Alicia's defenses have been reinforced." Naruto said.

"Who do you feel he will go after next? Where do you think he will strike?" Celestine asked.

"As I said earlier. I think I need to post myself to Claudia's kingdom that is where he is likely to strike next. At the same time I need to assist Maia and Ruu Ruu. Kaguya is well guarded as it is now but I think some help there will be good. I think the white dragon emperor will be good back up for both Ruu Ruu and Maya." Naruto mused.

"Please be safe Naruto. I wish you the best of luck in saving the Princess Knights." Celestine said as she gave Naruto a kiss.

"With luck like that I don't think failure is a possibility. I'll see you soon Celestine." Naruto said as he deployed his wings to go to Claudia's kingdom.

"I await your return my guardian." Celestine murmured as she watched Naruto left, all the while pondering the feelings she was having for the blonde haired hybrid.

Naruto landed in a clearing that was near to Claudia's castle and decided that taking a stealthy approach was the best way to go for now. He had to wait until the traitor revealed himself since Claudia had openly rejected his help. He activated his stealth jutsu and went to sneak around the kingdom looking for the traitor. He was a little annoyed when he couldn't find him in all the places where he should be which suggested that he was about to begin his assault. He entered sage mode to boost his sensory area to cover the whole kingdom and felt the traitor's signature in a secluded corner of the kingdom together with a group of others. Naruto frowned and took to the roofs to await his time to strike.

Some time into the attack

"Father! How could you do this!" Claudia shouted as her grip tightened around her sword. He father-in-law who had thought her everything about being a knight stood across her, his group loyal to Volt and his nation of Service sneering at the holy knight.

"It is quite simple. I want you to bear my child. It is your duty to carry on the blood of the family. If you refuse to surrender then he dies." Grahf said as he gestured to a bound and gagged Klaus.

"Klaus!" Claudia shouted as a cold fear gripped her heart. Grahf smirked and walked up to his son, unsheathing his blade.

"Why would you do this father? You were an honorable man! Why side with Volt?" Claudia questioned.

"It is simple. Because I want you to bear my child! That is all there is to it. I don't need my weakling of a son to produce poor offspring. I want powerful offspring to carry on the family name!" Grahf said.

"So Naruto had been right all along. You are a traitor." Claudia said as she trembled with rage.

"He is a smart man. I was so pleased to hear how you rejected his help because of his brutal honesty about me being a traitor. Do you know why Volt wanted so badly to have Naruto on our side? It was because not only is he strong but he is smart as well. Even with enough alcohol to incapacitate a beast he could dance around Volt and his Kuroinu like they were children! And because you rejected his help, this kingdom will fall! Starting with my childless son!" Grahf said as he raised his sword to behead his son.

Naruto took that opportunity to jump in. He leapt off his vantage point. He raised his sword and swung it, forcing Grahf to hump back lest he be carved apart by the large blade. Naruto swung around once more to force the group to split up and relinquish their hold on Klaus. He grabbed the man before leaping over to where Claudia was and handed her husband to her.

"Do you believe me now?" Naruto said without turning an eye to her.

"But how did you?" Claudia said incredulously, still wondering how Naruto got here.

"I see that the nickname of the mysterious Crow suits you well. I am in your debt for saving my husband. I humbly ask for your forgiveness because of the way I spoke to you and doubted you before." Claudia said.

"It's nothing. Now then Grahf, for betraying the Order of Chivalry and the trust that has been placed on you and for the attempted murder of your son, your punishment is death!" Naruto decreed as his eyes turned blood red. Grahf flinched and took a step back in fear before charging towards Naruto. Claudia was about to stop him only to not move when Naruto generated a red orb that surrounded Grahf. She watched with rapt attention as his body turned to dust within the orb.

"Go and take your husband to safety and rally your troops." Naruto said as he stared at the remaining interlopers.

"No I will stand here and fight with you." Claudia protested.

"A leader's duty is to those beneath him. Do not be so preoccupied with the battle that you neglect your duty to the people now go." Naruto ordered and Claudia decided that he was right and carried Klaus to safety. She turned around to look back at Naruto once more and the sight she saw would forever be engraved in her mind. It was not the sight of a lone mercenary standing up against an army. No it was the sight of a Reaper that had come to sow death and destruction and collect his due.

By the time Claudia returned after making sure that her Kingdom was in good order with troops following her, Naruto was already gone and what he left behind made some of the people she brought with her hurl. It made her somewhat sick but it was a reality. Bodies lay dismembered and blood pooled on the street. Men lay dead with their eyes and mouths open in a silent scream as the fear they felt before their deaths was clear for all to see.

"Who could do all this?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Lady Celestine sent aid in the form of one man, the infamous Crow. He saved Klaus' life and is responsible for all this. That man isn't just a simple dark Crow. No he is a reaper of death and his enemies lives are forfeit when he fights." Claudia said.

Naruto was currently flying high in the air in his balance breaker scale mail trying to track down Volt and his crew as he knew they would be leading an attack on two fronts simultaneously while Grahf led the attack against Claudia. He saw a small town in flames that was near the border of the Kingdoms and assumed that Volt and his men had decided to attack that town to try and use it as a staging ground. The fact that Maia was there protecting the civilians already proved that this was all part of Volt's plan.

"Volt! Why are you doing this! I looked up to you!" Maia shouted as she cut down one of the mercenaries working for Volt.

"It is simple. I want to build my nation of service and you will be a fine addition to it. My plans have been derailed thus far by two annoying people who Celestine has hired but no matter. Once you fall, the downfall of the goddess will begin!" Volt declared as he and his remaining men that he brought with him sneered at Maia.

"The only one who is going to go down is you Volt!" a voice shouted from the sky as a multitude of light spears rained down upon Volt and his men, killing a large number of them.

"You! You are the one who took the dark elf queen and her aide from me!" Volt growled out angrily. Naruto simply grunted at this.

"I was simply asked by Naruto to save them from being used by you and your men and I owed him a few favors. In fact, this is one of them now. I was told to crush your armies and he said I could rampage as much as I want so choose. Would you rather die here or live?" Naruto said with a smirk behind his mask.

"Attack!" Volt ordered. Naruto simply held up his hand and created a ball of energy that he dispersed at Volt's army, killing them instantly. Volt growled and ordered the mages to blast him. Naruto just took the barrage head on and Volt started to tremble with fear and rage when he saw that their attacks were having no effect. Naruto snapped his fingers and a bunch of light spears appeared above him. He guided them down to kill the mages, leaving Volt on his own.

"You will regret siding with them. Whoever you are. The kingdoms will fall and my nation of service will rise from its ashes!" Volt declared before running with his tail between his legs.

"Thank you for your help whoever you are." Maia said as Naruto floating a few inches of the ground.

"I was just repaying a favor to Naruto. I need to check up on Ruu Ruu like he asked me too and then after that I can go back to finding a strong opponent. This fight is so boring." Naruto said as he took off to the skies.

 **"Partner you do realize that eventually you will need to tell them the truth. If you intend to stay with that High Elf." Albion said.**

"It won't matter Albion. Once this job is done, me and Celestine will be going our separate ways again. All those kisses were just for good luck. It was nothing more. There is no way she would want to be with a monster like me." Naruto said as he flew towards Ruu Ruu's fortress.

 **'It seems that life in the elemental nations has damaged you more than we think Naruto. If Jiraiya hadn't pulled you out of the village when he did, I fear that things might have been much worse. Do you think so lowly of yourself that your purpose is to forever forsake your happiness for the sake of others?' Albion thought to itself.**

"It seems like they have already begun their assault. We should help out before they manage to overrun Ruu Ruu." Naruto said as he flew towards the smoking fortress. He landed in front of Ruu Ruu and the invading force of Orcs.

"I am here to repay a favor to Naruto Uzumaki who is currently in the service of Lady Celestine. As the White Dragon Emperor, I will not allow you to succeed. Even if it takes all of my power, you will all fall here." Naruto said.

"Lady Celestine sent help? Or rather Naruto sent us aid. For how badly we treated him during the meeting I'm surprised he still is willing to help us." Ruu Ruu said. She was flabbergasted when Naruto just blocked an attack from an axe wielding orc with his armored hand. Her jaw dropped when he broke the axe to pieces with his hand before punching the orc with so much force that his head separated from the body at the neck junction.

"I do hope that you people are more fun than Volt's dogs that I killed earlier. I am so bored and am in need of entertainment." Naruto said as he created two light swords. He disappeared in a burst of speed and the massacre of the Orcs started. His swords a flurry of light as the orcs dropped dead left and right. The last orc left alive dropped his weapon and pleaded for mercy but Naruto appeared behind him, knocking him to the ground before stepping on his head to kill him.

"Well then. That was no fun. They were so squishy. They don't make monsters like they used too." Naruto said in a semi insane voice as his devil nature came out. He took a few deep breaths and looked at Ruu Ruu and nodded before taking off into the sky. Once far enough away, he teleported back to where Celestine was.

"Naruto, you have returned safely." Celestine said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Claudia and Ruu Ruu's kingdoms are safe and I assisted Maya in the defense of a small village. Your Order now realizes the threat that Volt poses and I believe it would be wise to hold another meeting. If possible, I would like to use this as an opportunity to draw Volt out and finish him off for good." Naruto said.

"I'm surprised you didn't just kill him already. Is Mr. Reaper losing his touch? I got Claudia's report by the way. An avenging angel or a devilish reaper? I think you are both. No you are more than that, you are Naruto Uzumaki, the savior and I finally realize my feelings for you." Celestine said as she cupped Naruto's face with her hands before pulling him in for a kiss. Naruto was surprised at first but responded with equal fervor, the odd feelings he felt before rising to the surface before the need for air became too great and the two separated. Naruto turned away with a frown.

"This won't work. Someone like you deserves someone who isn't a freak like me. Someone whose existence isn't a joke." Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto-kun, your existence isn't a joke. Your existence is a miracle to act as a beacon of hope and an anchor through the storms for others. You saved your world from a mad god and you have saved mine from a power mad mercenary. So please Naruto I love you too much to let you think that you are a person undeserving of love so will you please let me love you? Till you learn to love yourself?" Celestine said with a soft smile. Naruto felt tears run down his cheeks as a warmth in his person that he hasn't felt since he met his parents and Jiraiya died surface. He cupped Celestine's chin and bent down to kiss her once more the lip locking continuing for a good minute before they broke apart.

"Thank you Celestine. For making me feel something that I haven't felt in so long." Naruto said as he pulled her into a hug. Celestine rested her head against his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

"As much as I would like to stay this way, I think that we should handle the issue of Volt before we go any further." Naruto said. Celestine nodded and they broke apart, sitting down to discuss what matters would need to be brought up at the coming meeting. Throughout the discussion, Celestine and Naruto held hands, both occasionally sharing tender gazes at each other.

Scene Change.

"Thank you for coming here to meet on such short notice." Celestine said as she stood up and addressed her order.

"First off I want to apologize for my harsh words towards you during the previous meeting. Had I believed your words earlier and trusted you like Lady Celestine did than maybe I would not have put my nuns at risk. I owe a debt of gratitude for saving them from such a terrible fate." Alicia said as she stood up and bowed to Naruto.

"I too wish to apologize for my disrespect and lack of faith in you. Had you not arrived in time I might have fallen to the machinations of Volt and his men. I would also like to apologize to Lady Celestine for doubting her choice in an ally." Claudia said. Klaus who had accompanied her gave his thanks as well for saving his life.

"It was no problem. I couldn't let Volt get away with his twisted idea for a nation. But we digress from the real matters today." Naruto said as he brushed off the praise.

"Yes. Naruto has informed me that Volt as of now is the last one standing together with his secret weapon. One that he claims will bring ruin to our kingdoms." Celestine said.

"Yes and to that end I have leaked the fact that we are meeting here in the hopes that it will draw him out." Naruto said and immediately the members of the order are shocked.

"Are you mad? We aren't prepared to face such a thing. We might as well hand ourselves over and surrender." Maia said.

"Please do not be afraid for Volt holds no threat to us and once he is eliminated for good we shall have peace once more. Do not fear for our guardian will fight Volt and emerge victorious." Celestine said.

"Who exactly is this guardian of yours? Is it the mysterious white knight that helped me out?" Maia asked. Celestine simply nodded her head and pointed to Naruto.

"I guess a full introduction of who exactly I am is in order. I am Naruto Uzumaki a former shinobi. I have both angel and devil blood. I am also the possessor of the White Dragon Emperor's light wings a longinus class sacred gear. A tool for killing gods." Naruto explained as he unfurled his wings for everyone to see.

"My word. So that's why Celestine had so much faith in you. You are a miracle that by all counts should not exist. An angel and a devil? I thought that was a myth!" Claudia said.

"I always knew you were special." Kaguya said with a smile.

"Tools to destroy god huh? So why keep this a secret?" Maia asked.

"Because I did not want word to get out. All my life before I came here from a faraway land I was treated as a weapon to be pointed at the enemy. I was viewed as a weapon from birth and my village leader planned out the circumstances of my life such that I would be a loyal lapdog to my home. I didn't want that anymore so I left and kept my heritage hidden. It was because Celestine had such pure intentions for my power that I was willing to lend a hand in this conflict." Naruto said as he folded up all his wings.

"Lady Kaguya! We are under attack by Volt and his pet dragon!" one of the shrine maidens said as the room shook.

"Well then it seems Volt has brought out his final card. I guess it's time we end this once and for all." Naruto mused as he walked out of the room. Celestine and her order trailed behind him. When they got out they were shocked to see Volt standing on the ground with a large dragon flying in the air behind him.

"How do we fight that thing?" Alicia muttered as everyone except for Celestine was shaking with fear.

"You don't. Surrender and submit to my service nation! The kingdoms shall be reformed under my banner. This decaying world is at its end it is time for a new revolution!" Volt declared.

"Decaying? Reform? That is so cliché. Why does every evil person I fight want the same thing. And honestly I hope your trump card is all it's cracked up to be. Let's see how your pet dragon fares against a god killing heavenly dragon!" Naruto said as a white glow enveloped his body before he shot of into the sky.

 **"Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!" Albion said.**

Naruto flew straight into the dragon. Sending it tumbling into the ground behind Volt. The dragon tried to fire off a beam of energy at Naruto but Naruto simply raised his hand and a wave of power emitted from it.

 **"Divide! Divide! Divide!" Albion said.**

"What kind of power is that?" Ruu Ruu asked.

"I don't know but he is strong. Crazy strong. I'm now extremely thankful that Lady Celestine got him on our side." Maia said.

"It's name is Albion. One of the abilities of my sacred gear is divine dividing. I can halve my opponents power and use it to sustain myself instead." Naruto said as Volt was now quivering.

"Your pet is boring. I thought I would at least have to pull out my Juggernaut Drive for this. Disappear you filthy dragon!" Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and formed a powerful light spear. He hurled it at the dragon and it pierced the dragon's head before exploding, causing blood to spray everywhere.

"Now for the last loose end." Naruto said as he floated in front of Volt.

"Why! If you have this much power why submit yourself to these Women! Why not take what you want and make them your slaves!?" Volt said.

"What I want is not the same as what you want." Naruto said simply before creating an orb of destruction that reduced Volt to dust.

"Now that the matter with Volt is over, we can all go back to living our lives how it used to be." Naruto said with a tired sigh. Killing so many people brought back bad memories of his time as a shinobi which he wasn't proud of and made him feel mentally exhausted.

"I believe a celebration is in order for our victory against Volt." Celestine suggested and everyone agreed. There was a massive celebration in Celestine's kingdom. Everyone celebrated the victory of the Order of Chivalry against Volt. The Dark Elf Queen Olga and her aide Chloe thanked Celestine for her hospitality and help in liberating the dark castle and promptly returned there once they were informed of Volt's defeat. The fires in the town square were still burning as everyone shared drinks to celebrate the continuation of the era of peace and prosperity.

"Well Albion, it looks like a job well done. For once, I actually feel like this peace is real. I really think that being forced to abandon the elemental nations was a blessing." Naruto mused as he watched the celebration from the rooftop.

"I was wondering where you went off too. Aren't you going to enjoy the festivities?" Celestine asked as she approached Naruto.

"Never been one to really celebrate a victory. I guess I got used to the fact that every battle won back home was just a short reprieve before you had to fight for your life again. Shouldn't you be down there?" Naruto said.

"I think they will understand if I decide to retire early. Besides I don't feel that it is much of a celebration without you there." Celestine said. Naruto turned and gave her a soft smile before the distance between the two of them closed as they shared a passionate kiss.

 **Lemon start**

Naruto's hands started to trail along Celestine's body, feeling her supple curves and soft skin. She pulled herself as close as possible to him to deepen the kiss. Her large breasts mashed against his chiseled chest. She let out a low moan when their tongues started to intertwine and dance around in their mouths. Naruto though broke contact first as his eyes changed colors, one becoming red and other golden.

"We should stop here. If you go any further I might not be able to hold myself back." Naruto said as he tried to pull away only to be held firm by Celestine.

"What if I told you that I didn't want you to stop? What are your instincts and feelings telling you to do?" Celestine said.

"My devil side wants to claim you and keep you all to myself. My angel side wants me to grasp the pure love that we feel for each other. And my dragon side wants you as my mate." Naruto said.

"Then stake your claim my beloved hero." Celestine purred. This spurred Naruto on as he pulled Celestine into another passionate lip lock. His hands trailing down her curvaceous body till they landed on her barely covered rear, massaging her ass with his hands as he tasted her with his tongue. He teleported them back to his room.

He pushed Celestine onto the bed and undid the cloth that covered her breasts. His hands trailed along her frame before stopping at the large globes of flesh. His fingers sunk into the soft flesh as he started to knead the sensitive globes gently, earning a moan from Celestine which was quickly silenced by Naruto placing his lips over hers. They continued to make out as Naruto played with her large breasts, occasionally playing with her sensitive nipples, rolling the hardened peaks between his thumb and forefinger causing Celestine to moan through their kiss.

Naruto broke the kiss and stared into Celestine's eyes, their love conveyed just by looking at each other. Naruto then trailed light kisses along her chin and collarbone earning giggles from her before she moaned when he sucked on the sensitive skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder. His right hand stopped playing with her breasts and trailed downwards, tracing her flat stomach before undoing the clasp that obscured her womanhood. He pushed aside the leather buckle that covered her sacred area and started to rub the area, earning a vocal moan from the reincarnated Goddess. Naruto's mouth trailed down and covered up her pink nipple, alternating between applying suction and flicking the bud with his tongue.

He felt Celestine's clear arousal as her womanhood started to become damp. He teased the sensitive nub of her womanhood and felt a flood of juices seep through and wet his hand. He swapped breasts and slipped one finger into her, causing her to arch her back and let out a loud moan of contentment. He started to thrust the finger in and out of her as his mouth and left hand kept themselves occupied with her breasts. Celestine's moans continued to get louder as Naruto slipped a second finger into her. His fingers explored her insides thoroughly as Celestine started to move her hips involuntarily, grinding herself against his hands in an effort to get more of the pleasurable sensation. A few more vigorous thrusts of his fingers and Celestine saw white, arching her back as her mind went blank from the overload of pleasure caused by her first orgasm.

Celestine panted as she regained consciousness and came down from her orgasmic high. She looked at Naruto managed a weak smile as she started to regain some semblance of thought.

"That was wow." Celestine said. Naruto simply smiled at her and gave her a warm kiss after having licked his fingers clean of Celestine's juices. Celestine could taste herself and found her own taste to be to her liking.

"I don't think it's fair if I'm the only one who feels good from this. So please let me give you pleasure." Celestine said shyly. Naruto stood up and unbuckled his pants. His shirt had already been discarded earlier. He dropped his boxers revealing his large member to her. Celestine got on her knees as Naruto sat at the edge of the bed.

Celestine gave a nice long lick along his member grabbing onto his member with her soft hands and moving in pumping motion, causing Naruto to groan. She nervously took the tip of his hard member in her mouth and started licking circles and drilling his urethra with her tongue. The groans of pleasure coming from her lover telling her what exactly he was finding pleasurable. Deciding to go further, she took the entirety of Naruto's length into her mouth, almost gagging but managing to take his entire member inside her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down, her tongue snaking around Naruto's member as she sucked on her lover's manhood, enjoying the taste of his manhood.

Then Celestine surprised Naruto by putting his long and hard member in between her soft breasts. She could feel every bit of his warmth through the sensitive skin as she squeezed his rod in between her breasts, causing him to let out groans of pleasure. She used her mouth on the tip of his manhood that was poking out between her breasts and was using her tongue to lick circles at the tip and also drill his urethra. Naruto used his hands to keep her head there as he ran his fingers through her luxurious blonde hair. He continued to groan as Celestine kept stimulating his manhood before finally calling out her name as he sprayed his warm seed all over her breasts and into her mouth. Celestine swallowed the cum that was in her mouth and took the rest that had fallen over her breasts in her hands before drinking it, enjoying the taste of her love's seed.

Naruto picked her up and lay her down gently on the bed, drinking in the sight of his beautiful blonde goddess. He hovered over her, the love they felt for each other clear in their eyes. He looked to Celestine for one last look of approval to continue. Celestine nodded as she snaked her hand around his neck, pulling him close as his manhood started to spread apart his lower lips. Celestine's pussy opened to accommodate Naruto's large member. Naruto snapped forward breaking through her barrier and spreading her apart to accommodate his large member. He allowed her to bite down on his shoulder to muffle her pain, staying still so that she could adjust to having a foreign object inside of her for the first time.

He kissed her when she stopped biting down on his shoulder to get her to forget about the pain. She rolled her hips and let out a moan as she felt him move around within her. She nodded for him to start moving. He pulled out slowly till only the tip was left inside before surging forward and burying himself to the hilt inside of her. Celestine let out a moan of pleasure as she felt her walls being filled up. Naruto groaned as he felt her wet walls clamp down on him. He moved slowly at first, relishing in the contact between the two of them.

Celestine eventually demanded that he go faster and he complied. His hips became a blur as he plowed into her with Gusto, an impression of her body being driven into the bed. She wrapped her legs around him, using them to pull him back in as her hips moved to meet his own movements. Naruto's hands played with her breasts in order to increase her pleasure. Their movements became more frantic as time went on before Naruto felt a churning sensation inside his balls. He sheathed himself deep into Celestine as he left his essence inside of her. Celestine felt the warm seed from Naruto fill her up and reached her own released which was prolonged by the sensation of being filled by Naruto.

Naruto pulled out of her and dropped next to her, taking a moment to regain his senses before pulling her close to his body. Celestine rested her head against his muscular chest, letting his rhythmic heartbeat lull her to sleep. She barely registered him pulling the covers over their bodies as the exhaustion set in.

"I love you Naruto." Celestine said with a soft smile as she felt sleep claim her.

"I love you too Celestine." Naruto replied as he kissed her forehead, the two of them smiling as they fell into a dreamless slumber.

 **Lemon End**

 **Epilogue**

Naruto with his wife as they watched a young boy play around in the garden. It had been five years since Volt's defeat and Eostia has been at peace. The Dark Elf Queen Olga had decided that there was no point in continuing hostilities and so a peace treaty was signed between her and Celestine to ensure that there would be no conflict between them. Naruto smiled as the boy who had light blond hair like his mother and his blue eyes chase a butterfly through the garden.

Naruto gently brushed the hair of the woman that was now seated in his lap. He smiled down and took in her appearance. He looked fondly at the large bulge in her stomach indicating that she was expecting a child soon. She moaned in contentment as she felt her husband rub her scalp gently. Naruto looked on lovingly at his blonde haired wife as she slept in his lap.

After the defeat of Volt and the steamy night they shared together, Naruto married Celestine, taking on the title as the Guardian of Eostia. They had their first child one year ago, a boy they named Minato in honor of Naruto's father and what he stood for. Minato Uzumaki, an offspring between a dragon devil angel hybrid and a reincarnated elf goddess. He inherited the best features from both his parents and Naruto was never happier than the day her was told he was going to be a father and the day Minato was born. Now they were expecting their second child, a girl who they had yet to think of a name for yet. Naruto looked up to the blue sky. Silently thanking whatever deity that allowed him to end up here with his new family.

 **Alright then that's a wrap for the Kuroinu oneshot. I modeled Naruto somewhat after Qrow from RWBY but still with very Narutolike behavior. I decided to keep this a single pairing to keep it not only simple for me but also because it just seemed to flow better. Let me know what you guys think. Next up will be a two shot with Naruto ending up in the freezing world and I need some opinions on that. First Single or harem pairing? Should Kazuha live or die? There are two options that branch into three**

 **A) Kazuha lives**

 **B) Kazuha dies**

 **1) Single Pairing**

 **2) Small Harem (Legendary Pandora)**

 **3) Large Harem**

 **So give me your opinions and let me know what you think about this series. Again the Naruto's adventure in the freezing world will be a two shot.**


	3. Freezing I

**Well then I wasn't planning to do one so soon but the idea just flowed into my brain. So many reviews have decided to have Kazuha lived well it was like a 9 to 1 on that issue so Kazuha will live and she will most definitely be paired with part of the story will be a single pairing story. Still undecided on the harem. I ship Satellizer and Kazuya because they really are just so cute together. This covers pre canon and is influenced by Freezing Zero.**

"So Albion any idea where we ended up in?" Naruto asked as he looked around the forest where he had ended up in. It was covered in snow and the sky was dark.

 **"I don't have a clue. There are several unique energy signatures all throughout the world in case you haven't noticed yet." Albion said.**

"Yeah I felt it." Naruto said only to drop to the ground and clutch his head in pain.

 **"Partner what's happening?" Albion asked.**

"Someone's trying to get into my head. Who are you and what do you want with me?" Naruto asked as he dived into his mindscape. His old sewer like mindscape was now a pure white room just like when he had met his parents. In front of him stood a woman with odd looking eyes. He felt an otherworldly energy from her, one that was shared by all the energy signatures around the world.

"I am Maria Lancelot." the woman said.

"So what did you want from me? I can tell you aren't of this world but at the same time you aren't from another dimension like I am." Naruto said.

"I need your help in the battle against the nova. Your arrival has changed fate." Maria said.

"Why don't you enlighten me on what exactly these nova are and what exactly is going on in this world?" Naruto asked. Maria raised her hand and particles enveloped Naruto before he clutched his head in pain from the information overload.

"You know you could have just told me all this instead of overloading my brain." Naruto said.

"That would have taken too long." Maria said.

"So what exactly do you want me to do? How do I help you in defying fate?" Naruto asked.

"Help Aoi Gengo and my descendants. Use your magic to balance out his science." Maria said and with that she disappeared and Naruto found himself back in the forest.

"Well then I guess we got a job to do here Albion. But first, I want to learn more about these Nova and how humanity has been fighting them." Naruto said as he deployed his light wings and flew towards civilization, intent on finding a library and plundering its archives for the necessary information to help him with his task.

Hours Later.

"Well then I guess that's all the information that's available to the public. Gengo Aoi, the expert on nova and stigmata. His grandchildren, Kazuha Aoi and Kazuya Aoi. There have been seven nova clashes thus far. The first pandora were introduced in the fifth one and limiters were recently introduced in the seventh one. The seventh clash occurred 5 years ago and the next one is predicted to be in 3 years time." Naruto mused.

 **"These humans seem to be basically trapped. How far can they keep advancing the pandora? They would need to be at the same level as that Maria woman to keep up with the coming threats." Albion said.**

"Yeah well I guess that's where we come in buddy. But I think it's time we pay the Aoi family a visit don't you think?" Naruto said.

 **"And how exactly do you plan on meeting him? He is a busy man and I would presume that he has a lot of people watching him. That Maria woman said to only trust Gengo Aoi and those he deems trustworthy so I don't think we want word of our existence spreading. I wouldn't put it above the humans to try and gain our power for themselves." Albion said.**

"I thought I'd just waltz in and have a nice chat with the good doctor. Now let's go find him." Naruto said as he left the library, walking into the alley before taking flight into the night sky.

Dr. Gengo Aoi was taking a drink from his coffee mug as he stared at the blank screen of the computer. He had just finished watching his granddaughter Kazuha adjust to having her new stigmata implanted. He was both proud and worried for the girl since their relationship seemed to become more sour by the day. It seems that the death of her father and mother had hit her harder than he thought. He let out a dry chuckle at how she had finally learnt the importance of family years after she lost her father and mother. He felt a breeze blow through the open window, blowing the curtains. He looked at the open window for a moment before turning back to his screen only to almost jump back when a blond haired young man seated across him.

"Can I do something for you? I wasn't expecting a guest." Dr. Aoi said, trying to play it calm although inside he was sweating, this kid, no man in front of him had a presence just like Maria but unlike her gentle calming presence, he had one of absolute power.

"Maria Lancelot told me to see you." Naruto said and Dr. Aoi's jaw almost dropped in shock.

"I'm sorry but you must be hallucinating. Maria Lancelot is dead." Gengo said.

"Please don't try to lie to me Dr. Aoi. You are quite a terrible liar. We both know that she is alive. Her body is being kept at the Ravensbourne Nucleochade is it not? Why don't we pay her a visit so that she can enlighten you to my purpose in the battle against the nova?" Naruto said as he snapped his fingers. A teleporting circle appeared beneath them and they were consumed in a bright light that forced Gengo to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself standing in front of Maria.

"How did we get here? We were in my office just a moment ago." Dr. Aoi questioned.

"Patience Dr. Aoi. All will be explained in due time. Maria if you would kindly explain to Dr. Aoi my purpose of seeking him out, I would greatly appreciate it." Naruto said. Maria simply looked at Dr. Aoi and what she told Naruto was transferred to Dr. Aoi.

"So you are that massive energy spike that we thought was a nova a day ago." Dr. Aoi said as he processed the information given to him by Maria.

"Let's get ourselves back to your office shall we? It will be a more conducive environment for us to speak in." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and again the same bright light engulfed the two men before they were back in Dr. Aoi's office.

"So Maria believes you can help us against the nova? You have to forgive me if I am a little skeptical about what you are capable of. I'm not saying I don't believe in Maria's faith in you but as a man of science you can probably understand my views on magic." Dr. Aoi said with a dry chuckle as he took a sip of coffee.

"Ah yes, someone like you would probably call magic and chakra hocus pocus or black magic that doesn't work. But I think a demonstration is in order no? It will definitely be easier to convince you if you saw what I was capable of." Naruto said.

"I have a private facility here that you can use. It can simulate a nova so we can test out what exactly you can do against a nova." Dr. Aoi said. He got up and motioned for Naruto to follow him. They headed into a private elevator where Dr. Aoi inputted a code and the elevator descended. It opened once into a wide open white room. Dr. Aoi motioned for Naruto to step out and the elevator door closed, taking Dr. Aoi to the upper floor where the controls were.

"Alright Dr. Aoi so what do you want to see?" Naruto asked as he looked at Gengo who was looking down at him through the observation window.

"You will be up against two Type F novas. Show me what you can do." Dr. Aoi said. The white room glowed before the simulation of a city was created and over that two Type F nova's were created.

"This should be fun." Naruto said. The two nova deployed their freezing field, momentarily shocking Naruto before he channeled Chakra into his legs to allow him to move. Dr. Aoi raised an eyebrow when looking over Naruto's readings as he moved through the freezing fields at high speed, leaping around the nova's attacks as though it was a game. He deployed his light wings, taking to the sky since running around the nova's attacks were starting to get boring and a simple application of chakra around his body made their freezing field a moot point to him so he thought taking to the sky would give him some more fun.

"Interesting so he has some Pseudo pandora mode that he can keep active with no known side effects and his speed and reaction time was easily greater than Pandora that specialize in speed." Dr. Aoi said as he examined the battle data.

"Let's see how light weapons work on it." Naruto said as he raised his hand, creating a barrage of light spears over his head. He brought his arm down, directing the light spears forward to pelt one of the Nova, the barrage doing enough damage to expose and slightly crack the core. He decided to just end that nova with a light javelin straight through the core, the nova exploding in a shower of sparks.

"My word that attack had the output of a controlled nuclear bomb." Dr. Aoi muttered as he watched Naruto fly around and avoid the projectiles being fired. Naruto was completely relaxed as he swung around the nova's projectiles, eventually raising his hand and creating a barrier that deflected the nova's projectiles back at itself.

"I think I've had my fun. Let's see how well the power of destruction works out against a nova. Ruin The Extinct!" Naruto said as his eyes turned red. A small red orb shot out of his hand, flying towards the centre of the nova before rapidly expanding and turning the nova to ash.

"Well it works quite well if I do say so myself." Naruto said with a chuckle before landing and making his way to the observation deck so that he could speak with Dr. Aoi.

"So what do you think about that Dr. Aoi? Are you still unconvinced?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"That was an impressive display. But let's sit down and discuss your abilities in greater detail. I would like you to observe my granddaughter during her training session tomorrow to see what you can do to help the pandora." Dr. Aoi said.

"Well then, I would need all the information you have on the pandora and stigmata as well. Now on to my abilities. Ask whatever questions you want and I will answer them to the best of my ability." Naruto said as the two men launched into a long discussion that lasted well into the morning, topics such as how the stigmata worked and what problems the pandora had as well as what chakra was and how it worked. Naruto did touch a bit on the powers granted to him by his heritage and sacred gear but since those were only applicable to him and couldn't be used to further the system, they saw no point on dwelling on the subject.

Scene Change.

"So what do you think?" Dr. Aoi asked as he and Naruto watched Kazuha train against a nova in a simulation.

"I have to admit she is not bad. And you're telling me this is an accurate representation for what a pandora can do?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. So what do you think you can do to help the pandora?" Dr. Aoi asked.

"Give me a few days and I'll have a training regime ready for your granddaughter." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Care to give me a hint?" Dr. Aoi asked.

"Well, you told me that a pandora carries soul energy and the stigmata use the energy as fuel to give them the power to fight the nova. Well, based on what I see, I can tweak my chakra techniques in order to adapt to it. I mean chakra works in a similar way, there is energy, and then there is the engine in the form of the chakra circulatory system and hand seals." Naruto said.

"So what are you planning to teach Kazuha?" Dr. Aoi asked.

"First off, I'm going to polish up her weapon skills. For that I need to build myself a weapon. If you could point me to a forgery where I can craft a nice weapon for myself that would be nice. Second, we are going on a journey of discovery of sorts, adapting my chakra techniques so that they work with her body. From there we might have to start toning it down so that it can be taught to more normal pandora since even if your granddaughter is weaker than the legendary pandora and Maria, she is still leagues above the current pandora." Naruto said.

"Alright then. I'll tell her that she should expect a trainer in a few days. Anything else that you need?" Dr. Aoi asked.

"Well I do need a place to crash and some funds since well I'm kind of a homeless broke right now. That and I need a cover story and some identity papers. If I had some time I could probably get them together myself but seeing as how you are a well connected man…" Naruto trailed off while rubbing the back of his neck and giving a sheepish grin.

"Say no more. I'll handle it. You can use the tools in the lab they should be enough to craft a weapon. If you need heavier duty tools just tell me and I can try and procure them for you. As to funds and a cover, you will be my assistant and I will pay you for conducting 'tests' for me." Dr. Aoi said.

"Alright then. I'll go get started on that weapon of mine." Naruto said as he gave a lazy wave and headed off to the place Gengo had suggested.

Time Skip: 2 Years.

A beautiful black haired young woman in a long blue dress stared down a Blond haired man who was dressed in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants with matching shoes. His black cape billowing behind him despite the lack of wind. The woman held an oddly shaped sword in her right hand while the man held a large sword that had gears at the hilt in his right hand. He smirked as energy surrounded the woman and she disappeared in a burst of speed. The young man simply brought his sword forward and parried as she appeared directly in front of him, their swords giving off sparks for a moment before he used his strength to push her back. The woman panted as she looked to the blond haired man.

"Great job Kazuha. You've gotten a lot better and you're blood strike is something else. But you still take way too long to set up the attack and you still aren't using all your stigmata efficiently. You are pushing a select few of them too hard and that can lead to corrosion." Naruto chided as he folded his weapon and placed it on his back.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I tried really." Kazuha said as she dematerialized her volt weapon. Naruto walked up to her and gave her a hug, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I know you did and I'm proud of you. You've gotten strong. There isn't much I can teach you anymore Kazuha. From here on out, it's up to you." Naruto said. Kazuha wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest. Hearing his words made her suspect that he was leaving or something.

"You aren't leaving me or something are you?" Kazuha asked with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"No I'm not. I'm just saying how proud I am of you. You've changed a lot in these two years." Naruto said.

"It's all thanks to you. You taught me that the key to getting truly powerful was through love. We become truly strong when we have something dear that we wish to protect and care for." Kazuha said.

"Well I think we should go pick up Kazuya. We should get settled into our new home as soon as possible so that we don't have to worry about it once you start at West." Naruto said as the two separated, their hands still connected while they walked out of the training room.

It had been two years since Naruto had arrived to this world and he had been kept quite busy helping out Dr. Aoi and training Kazuha. He had quickly become close to his 'student' and in time their relationship changed from student and teacher into now lovers although they had yet to do anything more than heavy petting and making out. He even helped Kazuha in taking care of Kazuya, the boy taking an immediate shine to him. Kazuha felt that it would be good to live away from her grandfather so that Kazuya had a more normal childhood and so she opted to become Pandora so that she did not have to rely on Gengo's support. He was originally against such a thing but Naruto convinced him otherwise. Of course he didn't mention to Kazuha that part of the deal was that he would be staying with them while still doing odd jobs for Gengo.

In the two years since his arrival, Naruto had been training Kazuha, improving her sword skills and also translating some of the things he learnt to do with chakra into skills that a pandora could use. Thus far, she had two different skills based on his own. The first was accel, a speed boosting move similar to the shunshin that was used to surprise an opponent. She used it in her signature attack called Blood Strike. Then was the tempest, a replication of his clone barrage. It achieved the same effect as his attack but the duplicates lacked their own thought and were just energy projections that attacked or could be used to confuse the enemy.

He also helped out in the development of stigmata, fusing magic and science together to refine the stigmata and make them stronger although the improvements were wisely kept between the two men since they realized that not everyone could be trusted. Naruto used his magic to circumvent the limitations that Gengo had with the current tools available to create better stigmata. He had also helped Gengo with his side project of the valkyries. He also acted as Gengo's bodyguard whenever they went out. Of course Chevalier was surprised that Gengo did not want pandora bodyguards but a quick spar between Naruto and some of the best active duty pandora which left them in intensive care shut them up.

When he wasn't helping out Dr. Aoi, he would be out making money by doing jobs as a mercenary, of course making sure to keep his identity a secret. Even in this age of modern technology there seemed to be no shortage of people looking for someone to carry out under the table jobs for them. He would put the money away in his savings and use them to treat Kazuha out for a date or to buy her rewards when she did really well, he would also buy Kazuya some toys since the boy had few friends and got lonely often when he and Kazuha were busy.

"You are right. Grandfather said that I was going to transfer in at the end of the month so that leaves us with about two weeks to get settled in. Did you manage to find a nice house?" Kazuha asked as she rested her head against his shoulder, saying goodbye to her grandfather before they headed to the parking lot.

"Yeah I did. I got us a nice house that's about a five minute walk from the train that goes to West. It cost a pretty penny but between me doing odd jobs for your grandfather and some of my other work and the pension you get as a pandora we have enough left over to still live comfortably." Naruto said.

"Are you sure you don't want to tag along with me to West? It could be fun we could be official partners." Kazuha said, her voice taking on a seductive quality at the end.

"As much as I would love to accompany you, limiters don't get paid as much as pandora and I'd rather be out doing odd jobs for Dr. Aoi then going to a school in a stuffy uniform. The last time I had to go to school, I sneaked out and painted a mountain face while wearing kill me orange." Naruto said with a chuckle. Kazuha pouted at his insistence to not go to West Genetics.

"But then we get to spend less time together." Kazuha said in a cute sad voice.

"I'll still be around when you come home. And what makes you think that just because you are attending West Genetics that I am going to stop overseeing your training?" Naruto said with a smirk as he unlocked his car, a custom four door Lamborghini in steel grey that to this day, both Dr. Aoi and Kazuha are trying to wrap his head around the fact that he got it as payment for doing a devil contract. He had of course informed Kazuha about what he truly was and she accepted it, calling him a blessing from the gods.

"Well we still have another hour or so before Kazuya gets let off from school so what do you think we should do while waiting for him?" Kazuha asked as the engine of the car roared to life and they drove out of the compound.

"Well we could go check out the house we will be staying at or we could go and have a bite to eat before we go pick up Kazuya. I hear there's a new café that just opened that's been getting rave reviews." Naruto suggested. He had been the one to pitch the idea of Kazuya going to a normal school and interacting with kids his age since Naruto understood the pain of being lonely very well. He also acknowledged that as much as Kazuya wanted to deny it, he had a role to play in humanity's future, one that neither Naruto, Kazuya or Gengo would be able to fulfill. It was because Naruto learnt of Kazuya's role in the grand scheme of things that he pushed harder for Kazuya to interact with those his age. He had told Dr. Aoi that learning to build bonds that will last will keep him going no matter how dark things get.

"Hmm… I am feeling a little hungry right now so let's go eat. We can consider this like an impromptu date." Kazuha said. Naruto simply chuckled at this. Kazuha was oddly possessive of those she cared about and would often glare when any other female would so much as look at Naruto.

After they had a nice meal at the café, they went to pick up Kazuya from his school. They waited outside the school for him to come, making sure to park the car a little ways away where most people wouldn't see it so that Kazuya wouldn't have any unnecessary attention on him. A fairly tall, for his age, ten year old walked out of the school. The boy looked around for a moment before running towards a smiling Kazuha and a smirking Naruto.

"Kazuha-nee-san, Naruto-nii-san." Kazuya said as he jump hugged his sister.

"How was your day Kazuya?" Kazuha asked as her brother let go of her and Naruto ruffled his hair.

"It was fun. We learnt some math and then we learnt how to play a new board game." Kazuya said.

"Glad to see you enjoying yourself kiddo. Let's get going. I want to show you and your sister to the place where we will be living at from now on." Naruto said as he led them towards the car, Kazuha leading Kazuya by the arm. They drove into the city along the path that led towards West Genetics. They were close to the bridge that lead to West Genetics before Naruto made a right turn into a housing area, stopping at a quaint little two story home. He parked the car in front of the house.

"Well this is it. This will be our new home from now on." Naruto said as he unlocked the car and got out. He fished through his pockets for the house keys and opened it, motioning for Kazuha and Kazuya to step inside. The house was well furnished but not over the top. There was a simple sitting area that had a large television for entertaining guests and a decently sized kitchen and dining area on the ground floor. On the upper floor were three bedrooms that each had bathroom.

"Whoa this place is awesome Naruto-nii. Which one is my room?" Kazuya asked excitedly as he ran around the house.

"Well you got two to choose from. Me and your sister will be taking the room right next to the staircase. So you can pick one from the remaining two rooms." Naruto said. Kazuya excitedly ran up the stairs and went to the room directly opposite his and Kazuha's, jumping up and down the bed with glee.

"Well he seems happy." Naruto commented.

"He does. Thanks again Naruto for getting us this house. It's wonderful." Kazuha said as she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her and nuzzle his head against her neck.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't spoil my girlfriend?" Naruto said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Aren't you just sweet well I was thinking that I need a shower since I still feel sticky after the training session and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" Kazuha purred out.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Naruto said as the shared a kiss before walking into the shower. All the while Kazuya was complaining about their display of affection.

Time Skip A Day Before Kazuha is due to start at West Genetics.

"Sorry about having to leave suddenly but Dr. Aoi said he needed me for something. Hopefully I can be back soon. I hope you enjoy yourself at West Genetics Kazuha. And Kazuya, make sure you be a good boy for your sister alright?" Naruto said as he kissed Kazuha and ruffled Kazuya's hair.

"I promise I'll be good Naruto-nii." Kazuya said.

"Come back soon Naruto-kun. Here is something for the road." Kazuha said with a smile as she handed a bento to Naruto.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to bring back a souvenir. See you soon." Naruto said. He left the house and drove off into the distance.

"When do you think Naruto-nii will be back?" Kazuya asked.

"Probably in a few days. He has a few errands to run for Grandfather and some things to do. Say how about we take a bath together like old times?" Kazuha said.

"But I prefer to bathe with Naruto-nii." Kazuya said.

"Well he isn't here so let Kazuha-nee take care of you alright?" Kazuha said as she picked her brother up like a sack of potatoes and went to the bathroom.

Scene Change West Genetics Academy.

"I am so proud that Mi Ryung got first place in the carnival. She will be a great leader of the numbers squad in the future." Yu-mi Kim said.

"Yeah she is pretty good although she did hurt her leg during the carnival." Elize commented.

"She'll heal and we can start work as a team as soon as she is ready." Yu-mi said.

"Why is it that you always seem to gush about that girl? Is it because she is the same nationality as you?" Elize said.

"Never mind that. I heard that Dr. Aoi's granddaughter is transferring here today." Shion said.

"Really? I heard that there was a new junior that was transferring in today. I didn't know that it was Gengo Aoi's granddaughter." Yu-Mi said.

"I heard that she was trained by the infamous Naruto Namikaze. Dr. Aoi's bodyguard that popped up suddenly and is able to keep up with pandoras despite being human. Rumor has it is that he is some assassin that Dr. Aoi hired." Elize said.

"It's a shame then that she missed the carnival. I would have loved to see her skills. If the rumors really are true." Yu-Mi said. Their conversation was interrupted by a shout followed by a person bumping into Yu-Mi, said person landing on the ground in a heap.

"Did you hear that?" Elize asked Shion.

"Yeah they went boing." Shion said.

"Will you two help me out here?" Yu-Mi said as she went to help the person.

"Hoho, that's the stuff, a young gal's always got to wear white." Elize commented.

"Are you some sort of old lecher?" Shion said.

"Hey are you alright there?" Yu-Mi asked the person.

"Doubt it. She ran into Yu-Mi the gorilla after all." Elize said.

"I think she might need to be in intensive care for a few weeks." Shion said. Yu-Mi managed to pull down Kazuha's long skirt revealing a bump on her head. She prodded the bump for a while before crying.

"Mommy. I got a bump on my head and now I can't get married anymore!" Kazuha cried.

"Sorry about that. I'll take you to intensive care right away." Yu-Mi said.

"Eh wait… Who am I? Where am I?" Kazuha said.

"Oh no don't tell me she lost her memories." Elize said.

"Just kidding. I'm finesies." Kazuha said as the three seniors dropped to the ground. Kazuha got up and dusted herself off.

"That was not funny." Yu-Mi said.

"You girls are way too serious. Naruto-kun was right the people here are so uptight. No wonder he didn't want to come along." Kazuha said.

"Who are you?" Elize asked.

"Well you three are seniors here right? Well I am a new Junior here pleased to meet you." Kazuha said.

"Wait, new junior? But the only one who is supposed to transfer in here today is Dr. Aoi's granddaughter. And if you are a new junior where is your uniform?" Yu-Mi asked.

"Well this was designed by Grandfather and it seems you know him well. My name is Kazuha Aoi and I am a new junior here at West Genetics." Kazuha introduced.

"It's really great to meet you. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Elize asked.

"Well I was running a little late because I lost track of time. I'm really bad with time." Kazuha said.

"A little late? It's already lunch time. I think you should go see the headmistress as soon as possible her office is that way." Shion said.

"Thanks for the help and I think I should do that." Kazuha said as she ran off in the indicated direction.

"So that's Kazuha Aoi huh. Interesting. Well we should head for our next class. Don't want to be late after all." Yu-Mi said.

Scene Change A Week after Kazuha had transferred into West Genetics.

"What do you mean by Mi Ryung is not going to be a part of the numbers squad and instead Kazuha Aoi will be a part of it? That isn't even fair! She just transferred here and hasn't even participated in a carnival yet. How can she be allowed to join us?" Yu-Mi growled out.

"I guess it's cause her grandfather is Dr. Gengo Aoi." Elize said as Kazuha approached the three seniors.

"I look forward to working with you from now on. I mean in the squad the seniors train with the juniors right? I hope you all can help me develop as a pandora." Kazuha said.

"Are you kidding me? What about Mi Ryung?" Yu-Mi asked.

"Oh her? Well I guess she might be crying about it in a corner." Kazuha said with a head tilt as though she was actually thinking about it.

"How can you be so callus? You probably got in only because of your grandfather's connections." Yu-Mi said.

"But isn't that how the world has always worked?" Kazuha asked only to be swiftly slapped in the cheek by Yu-Mi who stormed off immediately afterwards.

Scene Change: Night Time.

"The nerve of that girl how dare she be so casual about someone else's suffering. She doesn't deserve to be a part of the squad." Yu-Mi said.

"You know you shouldn't have hit her if you were just going to mope afterwards. And to be fair you weren't exactly setting a good example by hitting her like that." Elize said.

"What do you mean? She deserved that hit for how she talked about things." Yu-Mi said.

"I think you should apologize to her. Yu-Mi, people will always play favorites. It's the way life is. We as seniors and part of the numbers squad are constantly being watched need to be good examples for everyone else. You giving into your emotions and hitting Kazuha wasn't exactly a good example. There is nothing wrong with being honest about your feeling but at the same time we need to reign them in. Maybe you should have talked to Kazuha more to understand where she was coming from." Elize said.

"I guess you are right." Yu-Mi said with a sigh. She got up from her seat and prepared to walk out of the room they shared.

"Where are you going?" Elize asked.

"Off to the Junior's dorms to apologize to her of course." Yu-Mi said.

"I don't think that will work. She doesn't stay on campus. She actually lives in a house with her brother and commutes here every day." Elize said.

"What! I've never heard of a pandora that lives off campus before." Yu-Mi said.

"Well she got permission to do so. Maybe it's because of her grandfather's connections." Elize said with a shrug. Yu-Mi let out a frustrated groan.

"Honestly that girl get's on my nerves." Yu-Mi grumbled.

Scene Change Auditorium

"To all of you who made the long journey here from East Genetics to participate in our joint Anti-Nova training, I, Sister Margaret, wish to offer my thanks to you as representative here at West Genetics. It is my belief that this annual joint training between East and West is much more than a simple group training exercise. It is a chance for you to see how your hearts are always as one, united as pandora, even when you are separated." Sister Margaret said as she addressed students from the two academies.

Scene Change: Kazuha's house.

"Here's your three Kazuya!" Kazuha said as she handed a plate of food to Kazuya.

"Eh? Why only three? You made so much." Kazuya whined.

"Because the rest is all mine." Kazuha said as she cradled a plate to her body.

"Uwah you meanie! Wait till Naruto-nii hears about this!" Kazuya cried.

"Just kidding. Here you can have as many as you want." Kazuha said as she placed the plate on the table. She heard the doorbell ring and wondered who it could be. She went to answer it after cleaning her hands and was surprised to see Yu-Mi and Elize at the door. She motioned for them to come into the house and ushered them to sit down at the dining table.

"Here, dig in. You came just at the right time. I rarely make my famous Kazuha croquets because of how long they take to make." Kazuha said. Yu-Mi noticed Kazuya glaring at her right away.

"Umm.. Hello. You are Kazuha's little brother right?" Yu-Mi asked.

"My name is Kazuya Aoi." Kazuya said.

"Well aren't you cute. It's nice of you to greet us." Yu-Mi said.

"He is completely ignoring you." Elize whispered.

"Are you the one who hit sis?" Kazuya asked.

"Umm.. It's a long story." Yu-Mi said.

"If Naruto-nii found out then…" Kazuya trailed off.

"Geez relax Kazuya. I said it was fine. She just gave me a lesson using her fists. Besides if Naruto heard the story he would probably call me an idiot and then call them both idiots. He isn't so uptight about everything and he knows that I can take care of myself. Now eat up you two. I've got salad and plenty more food left." Kazuha said. Kazuya though kept glaring at Yu-Mi. It was at that moment that Naruto drove up to the porch and enter the house.

"Naruto-nii!" Kazuya said as he launched himself at his brother figure. Naruto smiled and ruffled his hair. He continued walking with Kazuya latched onto him. He smiled at the two visiting pandora before giving Kazuha a kiss on the lips.

"Hope you've been good Kazuya. I've got a gift for you in the car." Naruto said as he pulled Kazuya off him.

"What took you so long to get back?" Kazuha asked as everyone took a seat at the couch and Kazuya went to take his gift from the car.

"I had to go to America to do some things so that's why I was away for so long. So how's life at West?" Naruto asked as Kazuha gave everyone tea.

"Sorry we only have tea. None of us here is really a coffee drinker. And we don't really like to live extravagantly here. Our finances are pretty tight." Kazuha said as she took a seat next to Naruto and opposite Yu-Mi.

"You are on a budget huh? So you don't have much money?" Elize asked.

"That's right. This house is actually funded by the two of us. Naruto takes odd jobs while I use my pension as a pandora to pay for this house. And we also don't really believe in buying stuff that doesn't suit us plus tuition and student care for Kazuya is quite expensive." Kazuha said.

"But how are you able to afford that car?" Yu-Mi asked gesturing to the custom Lamborghini outside.

"That was a gift while I was still under the employ of Dr. Aoi. Houses in this area aren't exactly the cheapest and factor in the transport costs of shuttling to school for both Kazuya and Kazuha well we have enough to be comfortable but nothing really extravagant." Naruto explained.

"But aren't you Dr. Aoi's granddaughter? And aren't you like Dr. Aoi's right hand?" Yu-Mi asked.

"Yes it is true he is her grandfather and I used to work closely with him but he no longer has any part in our lives aside from giving me some odd jobs for money here and there." Naruto said.

"We felt that it would be a good idea to be separate from our Grandfather and allow Kazuya a more normal environment to grow up in. I also feel that being a pandora is much better than living with Grandfather. To be frank I haven't really spoken with him in some time. Most of the time he communicates through Naruto-kun." Kazuha explained.

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you earlier. I didn't even try to understand your situation or where you were coming from." Yu-Mi said.

"What's this about? Was Kazuha being stupidly blunt again?" Naruto asked.

"Mou.. Naruto-kun you're so mean." Kazuha said with a pout. Yu-Mi and Elize were confused.

"Hey it's completely true you really don't know how to speak without hurting people's feelings." Naruto said. Kazuha huffed and looked away from him.

"You know anyone can say they're sorry without being completely sincere about it." Kazuha said with one eye closed.

"Hey your senior is trying to apologize to you here." Elize said.

"No she is right. So what would make my apology sincere in your eyes?" Yu-Mi said. Naruto had tuned out of the conversation, looking at some documents on his phablet.

"I accept your apology. The fact that you came all the way here shows that you are sincere already. And I would like to apologize as well. I'm not really good at understanding others since I grew up around a few people so I've often been overly blunt and I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way with my words. I hope we can start off on the right foot this time, Elize-sempai, Kim Yu-Mi-sempai." Kazuha said.

"Alright we are going to start working you like a dog starting from tomorrow so you can earn your place in the numbers. You better show off your prowess at the next carnival and show everyone that you deserve to be on the numbers." Yu-Mi said.

"You can also talk to us about anything at school alright?" Elize said.

"Oh in that case there is one thing…" Kazuha trailed off as she started talking about the incident involving Mi Ryung Baek and Saeko Kotou that she had overheard while she was on the way home. She told them of how that were going to have an unsanctioned duel in the school.

Scene Change: Type F Dummy Hangar Night Time.

"Heh, how nice of you to actually come." Saeko said.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm only dealing with you here after all." Mi Ryung said.

"That's west for ya. All bark and no bite." Saeko bit back.

"You know where we are? This is where they are storing the dummy nova. Civilians aside, even pandora aren't allowed in here so I think this is a perfect place for our showdown no?" Saeko said.

"Pretty gutsy on you to call me out here. This is all on you if we get caught got it?" Mi Ryung said.

"Don't worry. I doubt anyone will come here this late. Besides I'm sure you noticed by now, why I picked this spot I mean. It's cause I don't anyone getting in my way when I crush you this time." Saeko said as she deployed her volt weapon.

"Heh, talking smack is the only thing you've ever been better than me at." Mi Ryung countered as she deployed her own volt weapon. The lights in the facility suddenly went on and the two juniors were surprised to see four figures standing on the platform above them.

"This is a restricted area. I hope you are prepared for the consequences of sneaking around here." Yu-Mi said. Elize stood next to her and behind her was Kazuha. Naruto was leaning against the railing casually observing the two juniors. He had decided to tag along since he had nothing to do and he wanted to see the potential that East and West Genetics had.

"You little… This is all your fault right?" Saeko growled at Mi Ryung.

"No she didn't tell us anything." Elize said.

"Still, do you two think I'm blind or something? Anyone could tell you were going to do something stupid. I never thought that you would do something this stupid though. You're such children." Yu-Mi said.

"Kotou, do you really hate me that much? You really think that Mi Ryung won because I favored her?" Yu-Mi said.

"You know it's true. How else could she have won? You planned for all those pandora to come after me so that she would win." Saeko said.

"Well then, that's an interesting way of thinking. Since you both are here now, why not settle this matter here and now? A simple spar between the two of you would suffice to see which one of you is the better pandora." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Namikaze what do you think you are doing?" Yu-Mi questioned.

'Namikaze? You mean the Namikze? The same one that can take down Chevalier's top pandora like they were children? What is he doing here?' Mi Ryung thought.

"Relax. If anything happens I'll cover for you. Besides as student council president, you should resolve this matter cleanly no? I think a simple spar should settle matters. The four of us here can give our verdict on which one of you is the better pandora." Naruto said his smirk still in place. He pulled out his phablet and sent out a code that would make sure that there were no eyes on the place.

"Alright then. Go ahead and have your spar. Keep in mind that we are watching." Yu-Mi said. The two pandora started their battle with Saeko charge straight at Mi Ryung. Mi Ryung countered and managed to cut her cheek only to be kicked in the face by Saeko. Saeko threw her weapon, forcing Mi Ryung to dodge before she appeared in front of Mi Ryung.

"She's not bad I'll give her that. She's pretty fast for a junior. Honestly this isn't very entertaining. Mi Ryung's leg is still injured so this isn't exactly a fair fight." Naruto commented as he turned around and leaned back against the railing, his arms crossed above her head.

"They're both really good and what do you mean by entertaining? Is this all this is to you? Entertainment?" Yu-Mi growled out.

"Of course. Most of what the Genetics academies do I see as simple entertainment or appeasing of your egos. I mean what is the point of a carnival? Wouldn't it be better to have test against simulations to determine your placing? Why have you waste time training to fight other pandora when your purpose is to fight nova?" Naruto said simply as the fight continued to play out below them.

"I will admit though, Mi Ryung is a tenacious one and knows how to overcome her weaknesses. Although a tactic like that wouldn't work against a stronger opponent. Not like I'm one to talk. I've taken a knife to the gut before just to create an opening." Naruto said with a dry chuckle as Mi Ryung caught Saeko as she tried to kick her and started slamming her around. Mi Ryung let go of Saeko and looked to the four people on the platform.

"I will now accept my punishment for engaging in a personal fright, President Yu-Mi." Mi Ryung said.

"Jeez. I told you girls already, I've got this covered. Besides, taking your eyes off the opponent and turning your back to them, is a surefire way to get yourself killed." Naruto said. Mi Ryung was only barely able to dodge Saeko's volt weapon that had been thrown at her.

"Honestly if this is the best juniors of East and West Genetics than I'm sorely disappointed. Their battle sense is terrible." Naruto said as the two pandora continued fighting.

"Mi Ryung don't dodge the attack! You have to stop it. It's headed straight for the dummy type F's controls!" Yu-MI shouted. The attack managed to hit the controls though and the Type F dummy roared to life.

"Shit this is bad. I never thought this would happen." Yu-Mi said as she jumped down to the lower platform.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." Naruto commented.

"Elize go report this as soon as possible. Tell them the dummy unit's controls were broken and that it might go on a rampage." Yu-Mi said. Elize quickly ran off to do as she was told.

"Would you like our help?" Kazuha offered.

"You two should hurry up and get out of here. This isn't something that you should be involved in." Yu-Mi said.

"Well I guess we should just kick back and watch the show." Naruto commented. Kazuha just shrugged and relaxed against the railing next to Naruto, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Kotou! Mi Ryung! It's highly likely that the dummy nova will go on a rampage we need to stop it. Mi Ryung you will be the striker. Kotou you will be the decoy." Yu-Mi said. The three pandora moved out of the way when the type F dummy started firing projectiles at them.

"Kotou! Distract it and make a path for Mi Ryung." Yu-Mi said. 'Shit this dummy is nearly as strong as the real thing. There is no way the three of us are going to be enough to stop it.' They stopped moving however when the Nova was staggered by gunshots. Yu-Mi turned around to see a smirking Naruto, his Weapon fully deployed in its concussive blast mode.

"I'm bored so I think I'll entertain myself with this." Naruto said as he swung his sword in the air, creating a shockwave of pressure that cut off one of the nova's arms. He swung again and another of the nova dummy's arms were cut off.

"No way. How the hell is he doing that?" Saeko asked.

"Is he even human?" Mi Ryung said.

"What are you exactly Namikaze?!" Yu-Mi wondered. She was surprised though when Naruto simply moved out of the way. She was wondering what was going on until she saw a blue blur bash straight through the dummy nova's core.

"Good job Kazuha that was ten seconds to prepare your blood strike." Naruto said as Kazuha landed next to him.

'There is no way that a normal pandora is capable of such an attack. Kazuha Aoi is not to be underestimated. And Naruto… he is a monster.' Kim Yu-Mi thought.

Scene Change: After the mess was cleaned up.

"Well I guess we were lucky that we didn't get any punishment. Naruto wasn't kidding when he said that he would cover for us. Although makes you wonder how he managed to pull so much weight with the higher ups." Elize commented as se and Yu-Mi sat at the desk in their room.

"Yeah. Makes you wonder." Yu-Mi trailed off.

"I heard that the one who took care of the dummy in the end was Kazuha Aoi." Elize said.

"She did . She was the one who finished it off but the dummy was disable by Naruto Namikaze. I don't even know how he did it. He just swung his sword and one of the dummy's arms came clean off. Can a pandora do that? Is he even human?" Yu-Mi questioned.

"There are rumors floating around that he is some sort of bio weapon that Dr. Aoi made or found. Rumor has it he isn't exactly human as he seems. Here look at this. This was a secret footage that I found showing Dr. Aoi's facility under attack by a group of mercenaries. A total of two battleships were sent to kidnap Dr. Aoi and there were no survivors." Elize said as she showed Naruto taking down a battleship with a single swing of his sword.

"That guy's a monster no wonder Dr. Aoi would hire him. And to think that he trained Kazuha. We might not be the top of the food chain anymore Elize." Yu-Mi said as she thought about who would be teaching who considering the capability of Kazuha's teacher.

Scene Change: 8th Nova Clash

The Pandora from West Genetics were currently facing a nova in Alaska. It was a new type of nova. One that had never been since before. It was stronger than all the previous nova and the freezing field it generated was not only more potent but also covered a much larger area. Among those sent to fight the nova from West Genetics were Kim Yu-Mi, Elize Schmitz, Shion and Kazuha Aoi. They weren't having much luck as the nova was dealing a heavy toll on their numbers while they were unable to do any damage to the nova.

"Yu-Mi, we can't keep up with this thing." Elize said as all around them were the dead bodies of their fallen comrades. They looked around and there were only a few pandora left. Yu-Mi grit her teeth seeing that she had lost so many of her comrades against the nova.

"Watch out! It's coming again!" Shion shouted as she jumped in front of Yu-Mi to protect her from the Nova's attack, causing her to lose and arm in the process.

"Let's retreat. We are just going to die out here. There is hardly anyone left who can still fight." Elize said as she attended to Shion.

"Don't be ridiculous. If we do not stop this thing here everything in a 30 kilometer radius will be destroyed. We are stopping this thing even if it kills us." Yu-Mi said.

"But the blizzard is slowing things down and with things the way they are right now... We can't possibly hope to take on that Nova's freezing…" Elize said.

"Fan out! Here it comes!" Shion shouted as she noticed the nova's oncoming attack.

"Hey Type S! Over Here! Try me on for size!" Yu-Mi said as she activated pandora mode.

"That Yu-Mi! Is she intending to be a decoy?" Elize questioned. Yu-Mi was stopped halfway through her charge as she felt the freezing field of the nova take hold despite her use of pandora mode.

"Damn it! Why did pandora mode have to give in now?" Yu-Mi growled out. Her friends shouted her name as she was unable to move to avoid the nova's attack that would surely kill her. The attack though was parried by Kazuha.

"Kazuha.. You… What was that just now?" Yu-Mi asked in shock.

"I was really confused there for awhile. This nova has a powerful freezing field and it has high speed too. That means it can attack without leaving itself wide open. All the data from previous battles is useless. I kept thinking on a way on how to fight them when I recalled what Naruto-kun taught me. We need to double our speed and put ourselves in the same time axis as the nova." Kazuha said. The rest of her team didn't really understand what she was talking about.

"Can you distract the nova for me?" Kazuha asked.

"What are you intending to do Kazuha?" Yu-Mi asked.

"Please Yu-Mi-sempai. I'm going to compress my own time and go for its core." Kazuha said. Kazuha surged forward in a burst of speed and attacked the nova, countering and meeting each of the Nova's attacks with her own.

"What is she?" Shion questioned.

"There are multiple Kazuhas how is she doing that?" Elize wondered.

"Stop gawking and get moving. Reform the unit and back her up. Elize have everyone capable circle around. Shion, gather the injured and get them out of here. Have all those who can still move help out." Yu-Mi ordered.

"Kazuha have you pushed the boundaries of what it means to be a nova once again?" Yu-Mi asked.

'This nova is strong. And it's freezing field is trying to turn me into a nova.' Kazuha thought as she parried another attack from the nova.

"I will not lose to you. I will return home to those I care about." Kazuha declared as she charged the nova, using the distraction from Yu-Mi and Elize to launch unhindered attacks on the nova. However her attacks seemed to do superficial damage to the nova.

'My current attacks aren't doing enough damage but if I push my stigmata any harder than I might start to undergo corrosion…' Kazuha thought grimly. She watched in horror as her friends were knocked back by the nova.

'I have no other choice then. Naruto-kun if only you were here right now…' Kazuha thought. Naruto had gone off just before the nova attack and Kazuha was worried that she might not make it out of this battle. She knew that she was susceptible to the transcendent will and fighting this type S didn't make it any easier. Naruto had been helping her combat it with his magic but they hadn't had time to finish the blocker before he left and before this nova came. Now she risked turning or leaving her comrades to die.

'Those who abandon the mission are scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.' Kazuha thought as he steeled herself, she pushed more energy into her body using the stigmata, increasing her power and charging straight into the nova. She managed to punch through the cover of the nova's core, exposing it to the world.

"Kazuha did it! She managed to expose the core!" Yu-Mi said. Her and her team mates joy were cut short though when they saw Kazuha. There were large spines jutting out from her back and she had dropped her weapon and was now clutching her head in pain.

"Kazuha! What's happening to you?" Elize shouted.

"Is she experiencing corrosion?" Yu-Mi said.

'Shit, I'm starting to turn into a nova. And my attack wasn't enough to break the core. Is this it? No. At the very least I can destroy the nova by self-destructing. I refuse to leave my friends to die. Naruto-kun, it seems like I cannot keep my promise of staying by your side forever.' Kazuha thought as she picked up her weapon pushing past the pain and glaring at the nova. Everyone was surprised though when the nova was sent backwards by high impact and explosions.

"Everything's going to be alright now Kazuha. You did your best. Focus on my voice now. There is no need to worry. Everything will be fine now." Naruto said as he pulled Kazuha to him in a one armed hug. His weapon in his other hand currently in its gun form he continued pelting the nova, getting it to stagger as he tended to Kazuha.

"Naruto-kun. You're here." Kazuha said, exhaustion setting in as she felt the words of the nova trying to take hold. Naruto's hand glowed for a moment as a magic circle appeared in front of it. He pressed it at Kazuha's back, stabilizing her stigmata and reversing the corrosion effects using his magic. Kazuha fell into unconsciousness as Naruto gave her a warm smile. He continued pelting the nova as he lept away towards the rest of the gathered pandora.

"What happened to Kazuha? And how did you reverse her corrosion?" Yu-Mi asked.

"She pushed her stigmata to hard before I managed to complete her upgrades in her attempt to destroy the nova. I reversed it because we share a unique link. That is my secret now get her to safety." Naruto said as he handed Kazuha to Yu-Mi.

"What about you?" Yu-Mi asked.

"I will deal with the nova alone." Naruto said as his weapon was now in sword mode. He charged forward at speeds that were easily faster than those displayed by Kazuha earlier. He converted his sword to gun mode and circled around the nova, pelting it with shots to keep its attention focused on him. Once he was certain that the pandora were out of the way, he swung his sword in a wide arc that created a visible wave of energy that impacted the nova, staggering it greatly as the nova seemed to smoke for awhile. Naruto narrowed his eyes and clicked a button on his weapon. The gears in the weapon clicked and moved as the blade started to segment before the weapon converted into a scythe. He held the scythe behind him, the blade perpendicular to the ground. A visible wave of energy enveloped him, giving his body an ethereal glow.

"Itto Shura!" Naruto shouted as he surged forward. He weaved around the nova's attacks, cutting off the tentacles as they came. His speed increasing as he neared the nova's core.

"Seven Sword Secret Art: Raiko!" Naruto shouted as he compressed all his power into a single swipe as he reached the Nova's core. He appeared on the other side of the nova, panting a little bit as he used up all the energy he had available without breaking his limiters.

"Did he manage to do it?" Yu-Mi asked as everyone waited with baited breath. Then screams of joy were heard as a large diagonal cut appeared at the nova's core as it was severed in two. Naruto approached the pandora, his scythe resting casually on his shoulder.

"I'll be taking Kazuha home now." Naruto said as he folded up his weapon and placed it on his back.

"Are you sure? I mean we are quite far from civilization. Transport is coming soon and I'm sure that the medical team would like to check on Kazuha." Yu-Mi said as she handed Kazuha to Naruto. Naruto held her in a bridal carry, smiling down at the young woman who snuggled unconsciously into his chest, a serene smile on her calm features.

"No we will be fine. Kazuha just needs to rest. I'll inform West Genetics when she is ready to return back to the academy. See you around." Naruto said before disappearing in a yellow flash.

"How did he? You know what, I think the less we try to figure him out the more sane we will be. He and Kazuha seem to push the very definition of what is possible." Yu-Mi said with a sigh as she went to help out her injured comrades.

Scene Change: Home

Naruto appeared in the room with Kazuha in his arms, he sat down on the couch and set her down on it as well, her head resting on his lap. He brushed his hand through her hair, massaging her scalp as she leaned into his touch. He heard footsteps come down the stairs and placed a finger on his lips to prevent Kazuya from shouting and waking up his sister.

"Naruto-nii-san. I was so worried about Kazuha-nee-san being killed by the nova. Is she alright?" Kazuya asked. Naruto motioned for him to come closer and ruffled his hair and smiled at the boy.

"She is fine kid. You know I would never let anything bad happen to your sister. Now why don't you go get some sleep. You've got school in the morning." Naruto said. Kazuya looked at the two of them before heading back upstairs to get some rest like Naruto told him too.

Time Skip A few hours later.

Naruto opened his eyes, his face covered in sweat as he had a nightmare of Jiraiya staying behind to protect him from Pein which lead to his death. He wiped the sweat from his brow and noticed that it was already mid morning and Kazuya had probably already left for school. He looked down and saw that Kazuha was still sleeping in his lap. He made a shadow clone and had it make him some tea to try and help him relax. Naruto stroked Kazuha's cheek as he heard her mumble his name.

"You had me so worried there. I thought I was going to lose you to the nova. I didn't think I was going to make it in time. But I promise Kazuha, from now on I'm not going to be apart from you ever again. Even if we have to fight the nova, we will fight them together." Naruto said. He refused to lose anyone precious to him anymore. He smiled as he watched Kazuha start to stir.

"Naruto-kun? What happened to the nova? I remember the voice…the transcendent will it tried to convert me…" Kazuha muttered sleepily as she sat up. She was nicely surprised when Naruto hugged her and she felt her shoulders get wet.

"I was so worried you know. I felt your life slipping away as you experienced Stigmatic corrosion. If I had been any slower I might have really lost you. You had me so worried. What made you think it was a good idea to try out that move knowing its effects? If Dr. Aoi hadn't told me about the new nova that appeared and what it was capable of I might have really lost you." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Naruto-kun. But we shouldn't dwell on the what ifs. What matters is that you came to save me and we are together. From here on, I think I want to resign as a pandora. I mean if the nova do attack I don't mind lending my strength but I realize now that I want to spend my time with you. You are the most important person in my life and if I have to go into battle then I want you to be by my side." Kazuha said. The two lovers looked into each other's eyes and their lips locked together in a tender embrace. Their love for each other transmitted clearly through their bond.

Lemon Start

"Kazuha…" Naruto said as they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I want this. Nearly losing my life against the nova has made me realize that I need to cherish every moment I have with you. So I don't want to have any regrets. I want to take our relationship to the next level." Kazuha said. Their lips locked once more, this time tongues going out to meet each other halfway as the fleshy appendages started to battle for dominance. Kazuha gave in and allowed Naruto to explore her mouth, his tongue tracing every crevice and remembering her taste before guiding her own tongue to explore his own mouth.

Naruto teleported them to their room and pushed Kazuha against the wall as he continued to dominate the lip lock. His hand roamed her body, tracing her familiar curves through her dress. He stopped at her ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze before lightly massaging them, causing Kazuha to moan and break the lip lock. Naruto smirked and traced butterfly kisses down her chin before settling on the sensitive flesh of her neck and collarbone, sucking and kissing the spots that he knew would make Kazuha go crazy. Kazuha threw her head back as she started to feel the heat in the room rise and her clothing becoming uncomfortable.

Naruto's hands moved from Kazuha's pert rear to her soft breasts, massaging them delicately through the fabric, his hands brushing past her nipples, sending jolts of pleasure through her spine. Kazuha bit her finger to stifle a moan as Naruto continued to nibble on her neck and play with her sensitive breasts. Naruto smirked and pushed her onto the bed, hovering over her as he started to undo his shirt and tossed his cape off to the side. Kazuha decided to follow suit and dismissed her volt texture, leaving her in her white lace bra and panties.

Naruto looked to her for permission and she nodded her head. He reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, helping to take it off before tossing it off to the side to join his pile of clothes on the floor. He played with her now bare breasts, massaging them gently, his eyes displaying the love he had for her. Kazuya opened her mouth to moan when Naruto played with her nipples, rolling it and pinching it between his thumb and forefinger but the moan was stifled by Naruto covering her mouth with his. His tongue shot out to explore her moist mouth, her own appendage meeting his and guiding his tongue in its exploration.

His right hand stopped playing with her left breast, trailing downwards past her slim belly tracing circles on the skin causing Kazuha to giggle before cupping her slightly wet underwear. He teased Kazuha by tracing circles around her slightly wet sex before gently tracing along the line through the fabric of her underwear. Naruto's mouth moved down to her unattended breast, suckling on the nipple like a newborn babe, occasionally flicking the hardened nub with his tongue. Naruto's hand dipped into Kazuha's underwear and he inserted a finger into her, causing her to arch her back as she felt an odd sensation from having a foreign object inside of her. He looked up at her and noted her facial expressions to know what she liked and all her sensitive spots.

His finger started moving in and out of her moist cavern, causing Kazuha to feel a rising pleasure in her loins. She ground her hips against his hand in an effort to increase the feeling while Naruto's mouth gave attention to her other breast. Naruto decided to pick up the pace and added another finger into her. His fingers started thrusting into her at an increasingly fast speed as Kazuha's moans filled the room.

"Naruto-kun!" Kazuha shouted as she orgasmed. Her whole body shook as Naruto felt a flood of juices flow past his fingers. He brought his fingers up and licked her juices from his fingers, smirking as he noted the dazed expression on his face. He helped to take off her now wet underwear and took off his pants and boxers. He pumped his manhood a few times to get it to full hardness. He hovered over her and waited for her to regain some semblance of thought.

"Are you sure about this Kazuha?" Naruto asked. Kazuha's response was to give him a chaste kiss.

"I am. I want this Naruto." Kazuha said. Naruto nodded and lined up his manhood with her moist cavern.

"I need to go all the way so that the pain isn't drawn out." Naruto said. Kazuha grabbed onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist as her arms held onto his arms. Naruto snapped forward burying himself all the way to the hilt as he parted Kazuha's virgin lips to accept his member and broke her barrier. Kazuha bit down on his shoulder to muffle her pain, tears wetting her cheeks.

Naruto stayed perfectly still and waited for Kazuha to adjust. After some time passed, Kazuha gave him the okay to move and he pulled out of her till only the tip remained inside before slowly entering her to the hilt again. Kazuha moaned as she felt herself being filled by his length as Naruto groaned at the feeling of her moist cavern surrounding his member. They went slowly at first drawing out their pleasure before Naruto picked up the pace, his hips becoming a blur as the lewd sound of slapping flesh filled the room. Their moans, groans and grunts echoed throughout the room as they felt themselves reaching their ends.

"Kazuha-chan, I'm close." Naruto said.

"I am too. Let's do it together." Kazuha said. Naruto nodded and moved his arm over her womb. His hand glowed green for a moment before they wrapped around her waist to help pull her towards him.

"Just a precaution. I don't think we are ready to be parents just yet." Naruto said. He continued to thrust his hips and after about a dozen thrusts, he felt a churning sensation in his balls as Kazuha's walls tightened around him and her juices flowed past his member. He couldn't handle the sensation and blew his load, painting her walls white.

Lemon end

Naruto pulled out of her and flopped to the side. Their breathing was labored as they panted and basked in the afterglow of their coupling. Kazuha flipped herself around so that she could rest her head on Naruto's chest. The shared one more chaste kiss before Naruto pulled the covers over and they fell into a dreamless slumber, both at peace in the presence of the one they loved.

Epilogue sort of since this is pre canon stuff here.

In the end, Kazuha retired from Genetics, opting not to continue as an active duty pandora with Chevalier. Before she left, the skills she used against the nova in the clash were refined with Naruto's help and turned into high end skills that were taught to every class of pandora since their implementation. She married Naruto a few years after they first made love, buying a home where they stayed together with Kazuya until he left for a private boarding school After that, they decided to travel the world, occasionally helping out Dr. Aoi or visiting Kazuya during his holidays. In the aftermath of the 8th nova clash, many questions were raised about the abilities Naruto displayed but Dr. Aoi was able to sweep most of it under the rug and with his help, a lot of the publicity was pushed to the improvement in the pandora's capabilities in combating the nova.

 **Alrighty then this one shot is shorter than the previous one because as I said it is supposed to be part of a two shot. The reason why I decided to do it as such is because I haven't fully decided on the pairing. For now, it is a single pairing but I'm still not sure as to whether to turn it into a harem be it small or large so I did it this way to leave myself open. So leave me nice reviews as to how you want the pairing to turn out. Also contemplating the idea to introduce artificial sacred gears into this story that are built using stigmata. In case some of you are wondering, Naruto is many generations past the DxD cast. Also his weapon is like in the last oneshot, Qrow's weapon from RWBY. I really just think it is one of the most amusing weapons yet. So again leave me reviews on pairings and the introduction of artificial sacred gears. Satellizer and Rana are definitely not pairing options and I've got something special planned for Satellizer and Kazuya that you will see next chapter. Until next time.**


	4. Saijaku Muhai No Bahamut

**Well making a oneshot for a 200 chapter manga is much harder than making one for a four episode hentai animation so I'm still working on the second part of my Freezing Two shot and for those wondering, I have decided to make it a harem featuring Su Na Lee and the legendary pandora in addition to the current pairing with Kazuha so that's why it's taking me a little longer. Just fleshing things out is already really hard.**

 **Anyway so here is a pilot chapter for Saijaku no Bahamut. This Oneshot is really a pilot chapter while I wait for the anime to move forward. Depending on how the reviews for this come in or reader response, I might or might not turn this into a full-fledged story. But again, this is working based on whatever information is currently available which is the wiki, light novel, manga and also the anime which is not much right now, especially for a someone who can't read the light novels and need to have them translated.**

 **Naruto replaces Lux in this story and was responsible for the success of the Coup De Tat, gaining the title of Strongest Knight of the Kingdom. He goes by the name Lucifer when working with the queen and is known to the nobles and the rest of the upper class by the same name and title. He used Juggernaut Drive to destroy the 1200 enemies in order to keep his magic abilities a secret on only the queen knows his true identity.**

 **He has two divine drag knights that were crafted using magic, one takes the form of a cane with a silver handle and intricate designs (picture Ozpin's cane from RWBY) and the second one is foldable oversized sword that can turn into a scythe (Qrow's weapon from RWBY and yes I have some sort of addiction to this weapon now that will never be fulfilled until I see it turn into a scythe.) The sword is the device for the Divine Drag Ride Samael, specifically designed to be anti drag knight and the design is based on the Gundam Lucifer and is mostly gray and black. The cane becomes the divine Drag Ride Belial. The design is based on the Strike Freedom Gundam only in black and silver. Belial can also swap weapons for example adding the light wings of the Destiny Gundam or the Beam Carry Shield of the Infinite Justice. But the base will still be the Strike Freedom. The Special ability of Samael is cancel. It has the ability to cancel the abilities of any other divine drag knight similar to the sacred gear canceller ability Rizevim has. The ability of Belial is called Pinpoint Tracking. It allows him to target and engage multiple opponents at once, basically the Freedom's full burst capability. I think this author's note is long enough now on to the story and sorry if at any point in time it becomes too confusing.**

Naruto sighed as he walked past the castle gates all while wondering why Queen Riffa had wanted to see him out of the blue today when he had just came back from a mission just yesterday. He sighed as the various people around the grounds gave him greetings of respect. He grumbled at how some of them exalted him as their savior. It had been 7 years since he first arrived to this world. He grumbled at having to wear his Lucifer outfit for the sake of appearances. He really hated his formal wear whenever he had to appear in front of the queen or the nobles. His current outfit was based on the Lucifer wear that the devil king wore but modified to have a purely white, grey and black color scheme. He had an eye patch covering his eye as he had transplanted one Rinnegan that he got from Madara there to enable him to use creation of all things to create the things he needed. It also gave him a much gruffer look that substituted for not having aged in the past seven years. He didn't actually need the eye patch since his devil and angel blood had adapted and evolved the Rinnegan such that he could turn it off and on as needed. His one Rinnegan had the same power as both eyes together but at the cost of losing the abilities of the outer path and animal path.

Flashback.

Naruto surveyed the world he had entered after punching through the dimensional void that Madara had trapped him in. He was currently walking through a town and he wasn't pleased with what he currently saw in the society. It seemed that the nobles and aristocrats could get away with whatever they wanted and the rule seemed very tyrannical just based on the few hours Naruto had been exploring the town. He wasn't even in the main capital yet. He continued to explore the place until he felt Albion trying to talk to him. He looked around before diving into an alleyway, making sure to cast a cloaking spell so that he wouldn't be seen.

"What is it Albion? You've been quiet ever since we came here." Naruto said.

 **"Well I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that this place has some sort of draconic presence all around so that's something to look forward too. There was so much excess energy when we punched through the dimensions that your body's healing rate has skyrocketed. You won't age for the next seven years or so." Albion explained.**

"Well that sucks so I'm basically going to be a year short of turning 18 physically for the next seven years. Just peachy." Naruto groaned out as he decided to continue learning about the place. He decided that he had enough trawling through the towns and headed for the local library to study about the new world that he had landed in.

After spending the rest of day, which amounted to about six hours, Naruto had gotten all the information he needed about this world. Some things greatly intrigued him like the Drag Knights and the ruins as well as the Abyss that lurked around them. But what angered him greatly was the way this kingdom was run under the tyrannical rule of the Arcadia family. He resolved to end the tyranny for now but he had to adapt to this new world and the first thing to do was to fit in.

He did manage to fit in and figured out that he had a very high aptitude for using Drag Rides. The highest in fact of any known person and he was even able to control the divine drag rides with ease and outlast anyone else in using them while in full control. Eventually though, he was approached by the First Prince Fugil about the coup de tat that he and others were planning to stage, namely the Atismata family. Naruto agreed immediately since his time in the Arcadia Empire had shown him how terrible the rule was and it needed to be brought down fast. In the end with Naruto's use of the Juggernaut Drive, he was able to defeat all 1200 of the drag knights and secure victory for the rebellion. But in the end in turns out tha Fugil had a different goal in mind and he killed many of those who they planned to spare and made away with a few key artifacts that the Arcadia Empire had retrieved from the ruins.

In the aftermath of the Coup, Raffi was selected to become the queen of the new Atismata empire after the death of Count Atismata and she adopted her brother's remaining daughter Lisesharte, making her the princess of the new Kingdom. Naruto earned the nickname the white hero for his efforts in defeating the empire army but no one left alive except for Queen Raffi new the truth of his sacred gear and his identity or role in the Coup. In public, he went by the title of Lucifer and was conferred knighthood by Queen Raffi and became known as the strongest Knight of the Kingdom. After the Coup, in order to maintain his secret identity, Naruto created two new divine drag knights based on his experience with other drag knights using his magic and the creation of all things ability granted by the Rinnegan to craft Samael and Belial. The two were divine drag ride's of the highest degree. He used them when he was going around the Kingdom as Naruto Uzumaki, quickly earning a reputation as the undefeatable and he started fighting without the use of the Drag Rides, instead using his weapons and skills making him gain another moniker of 'beyond human' for being able to go against a drag knight without a drag ride.

Flashback end.

"You wished to see me Queen Raffi?" Naruto asked as he bowed before the queen.

"Please Naruto there is no need to bow to me. We are friends after all and this is in private so no need for all the formalities." Raffi said in a kind voice.

"Thank you for that Raffi. It's so annoying to have to keep the appearance as Lucifer. Honestly I just wish I could keep being normal Naruto Uzumaki all the time." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Yes, you have serve this kingdom well with your talents. But there is a reason to keep your two identities a secret for now. After all there are things Lucifer can do that Naruto Uzumaki cannot do and at the same time there are things that Naruto Uzumaki can do that Lucifer cannot do. Speaking of which, Naruto-kun, isn't it about the time when you start ageing again it has been seven years since you came here has it not?" Raffi asked.

"Yes, on my last mission Albion says that my healing rate has gone back down to normal so I have now started to age again." Naruto said.

"I have been thinking, you haven't been able to experience a normal childhood not in this world and not in your original world. Granted you don't seem like one to enjoy a normal life. But I think it would be good for you to mingle with people your age maybe find a few nice girls to marry and create the Lucifer lineage. After much thought, I have decided that you will go to Royal Officer Academy as Naruto Uzumaki the second year student and get an education there." Raffi said.

"Wait are you serious? But isn't that an all girls academy?" Naruto questioned.

"It isn't technically an exclusive school for girls it's just that due to the coup five years ago, males who can use Drag Knights are extremely rare and most females have a higher aptitude to them anyway. Well with the exception of you of course. So there is no problem with someone like you going to that school. Consider it an order from your queen to go to school and try to have a normal life there alright Naruto?" Raffi said.

"If the Queen asks it then I guess I have no choice but to do so." Naruto said.

"Good. I knew you would agree. You start school next week so I suggest you gather your belongings. I have already made sure to get you a house nearby to the school so that you can go to and from the school with ease. Everything has been settled under the name of Lord Lucifer." Raffi said.

"Is there some sort of cover story for me to use when I go to the school? I think someone joining so late especially when the third years are gone is going to seem oddly suspicious." Naruto said.

"Yes. You are a charge under Lord Lucifer and he took you in after learning of your skill in piloting Drag Rides and wished to give you a formal education now after seeing you perform so well in tournaments. He is your benefactor and has been for a long time and was the one who provided you with your Drag Rides." Raffi said.

"I see. There is no getting out of this is there? Well then, I'd better go prepare myself. I will see you around Raffi. If anything comes up do not hesitate to contact me as you usually do." Naruto said as a magic circle appeared beneath him. He was consumed by a red light before he teleported out of the room and back to his own home in the capital.

Scene Change: Naruto's house in Cross Feed.

Naruto crunched up a letter and palmed his face. He let out a sigh in exasperation and he looked down at the pile of clothes that had been delivered ahead of time to the house together with a note from Queen Raffi. This was the uniform he had to wear while attending the Royal Knight Academy. There was even a letter for him to give to the headmaster that he had to sign off as Lord Lucifer on.

"Why do I get the feeling that you had this all planned from the start Raffi? If this is your way of getting back to me for all the pranks and times I've been late to meetings than I swear on my pride as a prankster I won't go down without getting my revenge." Naruto said with a glint in his eye while back in the capital Queen Raffi felt a shudder and simply giggled and said to bring it on.

"I can't believe it. I have to go to school? The strongest 'Drag-Knight' of the Kingdom having to attend some school. She just wants me to stop going around picking fights with people for fun I think. After all I do tend to get a little destructive when I fight. I'm already banned from so many different tournaments. Oh well I hope this is at least as fun as it seems." Naruto mused.

 **"Look on the bright side partner, at least like these you get to be surrounded by so many beauties of the opposite sex. It's about time you found a mate or a few mates. After all having a Lucifer clan here is going to be a big boost to the kingdom." Albion said.**

"Ah well, I might as well lay low for awhile with this then. Besides the life away from doing missions as Lucifer might give me some more time to work on stuff I like. Maybe build a third Divine Drag Ride?" Naruto said to himself.

 **"I think we should see how you handle things at the school first before we decide to do anything. The principal is an acquaintance of yours isn't she?" Albion asked.**

"Yeah if my memory is correct the Relie is the current headmistress of the school. I haven't seen her for some time. In fact the last time we met was before the coup was carried out. I remember she told me she had a younger sister at that time." Naruto mused. He decided that he might as well get the clothes put away and his stuff in order before he had to report to the school in a few days. He sighed in annoyance and went to get settled in, getting used to the large house that the Queen had gotten for him, using his own funds of course and putting under his alias of Lucifer. He was a little peeved that she had gotten him such a big house. It had four bedrooms, one master and three spares and even a large bathing room. Once he was done putting away the clothes, he went to install security seals as well as self cleaning seals that would make sure the house was kept in order without the need for him keep a group of clones around.

"Well then I don't have anything to do so I guess I should learn more types of magic. Always good to expand the arsenal. Let's see last week I learnt some of the magic unique to the Soul Reapers called the demon arts, maybe I should try learning how to use Ajuka Beelzebub's Kankara Formula. What do you think Albion?" Naruto said.

 **"I think you should try learning Ajuka Beelzebub's specialty magic. Considering your mastery over your own demonic power of destruction I think you should try learning to use the Kankara Formula. It will improve your control and will also be helpful in the tuning of Drag Rides. And given the fact that it isn't an actual bloodline trait but more of something Ajuka worked towards It is possible. Although you lack the same intellectual insanity he had." Albion said.**

"Ah well, you will never taste success if you don't try." Naruto said as he headed went to grabbed the book with the necessary information and went to set up a training room within his new house.

Scene Change

"Alright everything looks in place. The first thing I'm going to do when I see Relie is ask her if I can change the uniform. Honestly, it's so stuffy how do they expect you to do anything in this thing?" Naruto complained as he straightened out his uniform. Honestly he felt stiff as a board. Even his regular shirt and pants combination was much easier to move in than this not to mention this outfit didn't have a cape or a cool mantle. Naruto sighed and dragged himself towards the door. Samael was already on the small of his back in its compacted form and he grabbed Belial on the way out. He turned to his house one more time before looking at the path that lead straight to the Royal Knight Academy. He activated the seals for his home and trudged towards the school, getting weird looks along the way.

"Well this school certainly looks posh. Now which way am I supposed to go? Hmm, I don't really remember Relie's signature anymore so I guess I'll just head to where I feel the most number of people." Naruto said as he continued to walk through the school, admiring the size and the amount of funding put into it. His cane made tapping sounds on the ground as he continued to walk through the grounds towards a large building where he currently felt the most signatures from. He walked through the large building an found it mostly empty except for a large room that was filled with people he knocked a few times and the door was opened by a blonde girl he recognized as Lisesharte Atismata, the current princess of the Kingdom, in a towel. It was just his luck that he slipped and ended up pulling off the towel. He could only curse his luck as he was quickly restrained by the girls in the bath and brought before the headmistress.

"My my Naruto-kun. It's been five years since we last met and the first thing I see you for is a case of a peeping tom? You haven't age a day in these past seven years. You must tell me your secret." Relie said in a not serious tone much to the ire of the students and Lisesharte.

"Headmistress, you must punish this pervert for what he did! He is a danger to us all here! And why is he wearing the school uniform?" Lisesharte demanded angrily.

"Oh I can vouch for him on account that I've known him for some time. Naruto isn't the type of person to be a pervert. Besides the reason he is here is because he is the new transfer student and the first male student here!" Relie said cheerfully.

"Wait what is a male doing here? And especially someone like him." Lisesharte fumed as she was intruding into Naruto's personal space causing him to back away and chuckle nervously.

"It was an accident. I got lost and Lord Lucifer said I wasn't allowed to use magic so I went to the place where I could find the most number of people so that I could get directions here." Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Wait, you were sent here by Lord Lucifer? And you know magic?" Lisesharte questioned.

"Yes. He is a transfer student that was sent to this academy by the request of Lord Lucifer and is also Lord Lucifer's apprentice. He is said to be an up and coming Drag Knight who can fight Drag Knights without using his own Drag Ride. Isn't that right "Undefeated Unknown" and "Beyond Human"? That second title has only been given to one other person which would be Lord Lucifer himself who uses magic to make himself stronger." Relie explained with a smile.

"You know, you have an uncanny resemblance to Lord Lucifer." Lisesharte said as she eyed Naruto carefully. Naruto started to get very nervous. She was the Princess of the Kingdom and so interacted with his Lucifer persona quite often and he was afraid that she might figure out the fact that he and Lucifer were one in the same.

"We just happen to have an uncanny resemblance." Naruto said trying to dodge the topic and get her mind off it.

"But that still doesn't excuse the fact that there is a male here at a school filled with young women!" Lisesharte protested.

"Well you see this school isn't actually only an all girls school. But due to the coup de tat five years ago, there are very few males that can use Drag Rides and as such the schools are mostly filled with women after all, women have been proven to have higher compatibility with Drag Rides with a few exceptions, most notably Lord Lucifer and his Legendary Divine Drag Ride Albion. His aptitude is so high that there has never been a case of him running out of stamina or his Drag Ride rampaging. There are rumors that your own aptitude closely rivals his own. After all, those two Divine Drag Rides you hold are not just for show now are they?" Relie said with a smile. Lisesharte finally took notice of the cane and also the item strapped to Naruto's back.

"Since you are supposed to be a very strong Drag Knight why don't we settle this issue with a duel?" Lisesharte said as she had a smug grin on her face.

"A duel? What for?" Naruto questioned now completely lost.

"To prove that you are indeed guilty of being a pervert. Besides I want to see it for myself, your power that is so touted all over the kingdom to the point where Lord Lucifer would even take an interest in you." Lisesharte said. Naruto simply sighed since there was no way she would back down having already known of her personality as Lord Lucifer.

"Fine I'll duel you if it'll make you happy Princess." Naruto grumbled out. He didn't really want to attract attention but a duel that he had no choice but to win was definitely one of them.

"Since we have come to an agreement, the duel will be held this afternoon at the school coliseum. I do hope for an entertaining battle between the two of you." Relie said cheerfully while clapping her hands together. Lisesharte had a smug look on her face as there were murmurs all around about Naruto being beaten and getting expelled from the school. Lisesharte walked out, followed by the rest of the students, leaving only Relie and Naruto in the office.

"So Naruto-kun, since we are alone now, mind explaining why the Lord Lucifer is attending this school and why he hasn't aged a day in seven years?" Relie said as her expression turned serious.

"Nothing gets by you huh? Well Queen Raffi said that I needed to have a more normal childhood instead of going around and doing missions for the Kingdom all the time so that's why she sent me here with the cover story that I am Lord Lucifer's charge and apprentice. As to the not aging part, well, I'm trusting you with this information here Relie as one of the first friends I made here. I'm not from this world and when I punched through the dimensions to come here, the excess energy ended up causing me not to age for seven years. That's why I haven't really appeared in public that much and my Lucifer alias also seems ageless. Thankfully I've been able to brush it off as the effects of being a powerful magic user in the case of my Lord Lucifer alias but no one can know the connection just yet." Naruto said seriously.

"I see. Well then I hope you enjoy your time at the academy and please go easy on Lisesharte." Relie said.

"Can't promise you anything there. After all I'll be in big trouble if I lose. Tea?" Naruto offered as he materialized his favorite mug filled with tea. Relie shook her head and Naruto shrugged and walked out of the office to go find a bite to eat before he had to have his duel with Lisesharte.

Scene Change.

"I hope you are prepared to lose and spend a good deal of time in the dungeon you commoner. Even if you are Lord Lucifer's opponent there is no way you can compete with my Divine Drag Ride! Come forth Tiamat!" Lisesharte said as she equipped a red divine drag knight.

"I don't believe that weapons like Drag Rides which have the power to kill should be used in a simple duel so If you can manage to hit me once then I will show you my Drag Ride." Naruto said as he tapped his cane into the ground. Both of his hands rested on the top of the handle, sphere pressing lightly into his palms as he stared at Lisesharte who was floating in the air.

"Are you looking down on me? That overconfidence of yours will be your downfall. Now let's see how well you can dance!" Lisesharte said as she summoned a gun armament and proceeded to fire blaster bolts at Naruto.

"Futile." Naruto muttered as he brought up his cane and a red energy shield appeared in front of him, blocking any blaster bolts that might have injured him, shocking both Lisesharte and the crowd. He smirked and then flicked his hand, sending several red energy bolts towards Lisesharte, forcing her to take evasive maneuvers to avoid getting hit.

"I'll admit that was impressive but why don't you try this one for size?" Lisesharte said as she charged up the blaster and fired a concentrated beam at Naruto. Naruto simply smirked and raised his hand, parting the beam in the middle and causing it to fly past him, destroying the arena floor without causing him any harm.

"How are you doing all of this? It shouldn't be possible for a normal person to do this without the use of a Drag Ride!" Lisesharte protested.

"Simple. Magic." Naruto said as though it was as plain as day.

"Try this then! Seven Heads!" Lisesharte shouted as she summoned her special armament. She fired her strongest attack straight at Naruto who simply stood there waiting for the attack to impact.

"Move out of the way or you'll die!" Lisesharte shouted in worry. Naruto simply smiled and with a flick of his sword, a large wave of red energy surged forward and clashed with the Seven Heads attack from Tiamat, negating it completely, the energy dissipating harmlessly into the air.

"You've got some mighty fine power there Princess. To be able to use two special armaments at the same time is no small feat." Naruto commended as he parried one of Tiamat's bits, rolling out of the way of another.

"I will make you fear my power!" Lisesharte said as she drew Tiamat's sword device from her hip.

"Oh crap this bad. She intends to use her divine raiment on me. I guess I have no choice then." Naruto said to himself. He pulled out a Hiraishin Kunai from his pocket and flung it at Lisesharte, forcing her to dodge the dagger as it continued to fly through the air.

"That was a meaningless attempt now fear my power! Heavenly Voice!" Lisesharte said as a magic circle appeared above her head and Naruto felt the gravity around him increase, forcing him to the ground.

"Wow she is using her divine raiment? With this we will surely get to see Naruto's Divine Drag Ride!" Tillfarr said.

"Well well, Gravity control as a divine raiment. That certainly is most impressive." Naruto said casually as though he wasn't being crushed by the overwhelming gravity or intimidated by the large gun pointed straight at him.

"Bring out your Drag Ride now! There is no way you can counter this now that you are trapped." Lisesharte declared haughtily.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Princess. Here is a little tip, look underneath the underneath. My dagger throw earlier was very sloppy wasn't it? So why waste a valuable resource so easily if it wasn't for something important?" Naruto said. Everyone watching went wide eyed as they quickly turned to the dagger that was now falling to the ground, finally seeing the odd shape as well as the runes on the handle. Lisesharte immediately got scared when she saw Naruto disappear.

"Up here princess!" Naruto said as he appeared above Lisesharte, his cane in one hand and the dagger in another.

"Teleportation? But how?" Lisesharte questioned as Naruto smacked her into the ground using his cane. Landing softly next to her.

"Are we still going to continue this little duel of ours? I really would rather this end as a simple draw. We started off on the wrong foot and I would really like to apologize for the incident today. If there is anything I can do to make my apology sincere then ask and I shall try my best to fulfill it." Naruto said only to become worried when he saw Lisesharte struggling to control her Drag Ride.

"Oi! Abandon your Drag Ride now before it goes on a rampage! You've pushed yourself hard enough already. There is no need to prove yourself anymore. You truly are strong princess but please don't risk your life trying to control a rampaging Drag Ride!" Naruto shouted.

"I refuse to lose like this!" Lisesharte declared. Only to be interrupted by the sound of a whistle. And a guttural roar.

"Shit! That sound can only mean one thing." Naruto cursed under his breath.

"What happened to the barrier?" A green haired staff member said as the barrier around the dueling area disappeared.

"What's that? Why is there a gargoyle here?" Relie questioned as the Gargoyle was biting down on the shoulder of one of the Wyverns that was maintaining the barrier.

"Instructors! Get the Triad to evacuate the students to the school Grounds! All wyverns deploy barriers around the gargoyle! Protect the students at all costs!" Relie ordered.

"What's going on?" Lisesharte muttered as the Gargoyle turned its attention to her. The Abyss unfurled it's wings and fired six red projectiles that punched through the barrier surrounding it and headed straight for her. She could only watch dumbfounded as they were about to pierce her only for a beam to appear between her and the projectiles, saving her for harm. A Drag Ride with its wings splayed out appeared in front of her. She recognized the person piloting it.

"Naruto? This is your Divine Drag Ride?" Lisesharte asked. The Divine Drag Ride Naruto used gave off a feeling of power to decimate one's enemies.

"Are you alright Princess? This is the Divine Drag Ride Belial. Now Abyss what exactly are you doing here so far away from the ruins?" Naruto said although he already knew that someone had summoned the abyss. The abyss roared and fired off more projectiles all around.

"Like I'll let you hurt anyone here!" Naruto shouted as he launched off his Dragoons. They flew independently and fired off beams that countered each of the Gargoyle's projectiles. The Gargoyle seemed to be shocked by this and Naruto used the opportunity to bombard the Gargoyle with his rail guns.

"Amazing. To be able to use all those special armaments at one time and counter the gargoyle with pin point precision…" Lisesharte muttered as she started to regain control of her drag ride.

"Pinpoint Tracking." Naruto said as he floated between the Gargoyle and Lisesharte.

"Pinpoint Tracking? Is that the Divine Raiment of your Belial?" Lisesharte asked.

"It is. It allows me to track multiple targets at the same time and then use it to aid in aiming the various weapons that the Belial has. Anyway, I think it's about time I ended the Gargoyle. Concentrated Firing!" Naruto said as he Deployed all his weapons and fired them all at the Gargoyle, destroying it for good. Naruto landed on the ground and dismissed his Drag Ride. Lisesharte let out a held breath and dismissed her Tiamat, wobbling a little before Naruto helped to stabilize her.

"It seems you pushed yourself too hard during this duel. Let's get you to the infirmary. As a token of my apology for the accident this morning as well as thanks for showing me a good match, you can ask anything of me and I will try my best to fulfill it.

"Naruto, why did you save me?" Lisesharte asked. This was the first time any man had come to her aid and protected her.

"Because it was the right thing to do. As schoolmates you are one of my precious friends. A wise man once told me that those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Naruto said. Lisesharte seemed deeply touched by his opinion on the matter.

"Say if it's possible Naruto, could I talk to you in private later?" Lisesharte said as she was handed off to one of the standby medical staff.

"Sure. If you want you can come to my house which is right outside the school grounds or you can ask Headmistress Relie to contact me to arrange a meeting. I am always willing to listen and help out a friend." Naruto said before waving goodbye and walking off to go find a bite to eat.

Scene Change.

Naruto was seated at the couch of his house by the fireplace drinking a cup of tea when he heard knocking on his door. He realized that it was probably Lisesharte since she had said that she wanted to talk to him in private. He got up off the couch, walking along with his cane and mug. He slung his cane against his right arm and opened the door. Not at all surprised to find Lisesharte there.

"Ah, Lisesharte I was expecting you. Please come in. Help yourself to some tea." Naruto said as he ushered Lisesharte into the house, getting her to sit on the couch before serving her tea in one of his extra mugs. Lisesharte took a whiff of the tea before taking a sip.

"This is good tea. Where did you get it from?" Lisesharte asked.

"These are special tea brew I made by combining different tea leaves. So what did you want to speak to me about?" Naruto asked as he took a sip of his own tea, taking a seat in the recliner that was next to Lisesharte.

"I wanted to ask you again why you would choose to protect me after all the things I said to you." Lisesharte said as she stared into the mug.

"It's because you are one of my precious comrades and I will do anything for one of my precious comrades. Besides, I think we just got off the wrong foot. I'm sure you are a good person at heart." Naruto said with a charming smile that made Lisesharte blush.

"Very well then, I accept your apology." Lisesharte said with a huff as she turned away.

"As expected of the Princess of the kingdom, you are kind hearted on the inside even if you may act like a child sometimes." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"I don't know if you are being mean to me or complimenting me. But the true reason for the duel was because you saw me." Lisesharte said as her hand moved down to her lower abdomen.

"You are talking about the mark of the old empire on you right? Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Tell you what since I know one of your greatest secrets it would only be fair for you to know one of mine." Naruto said as he revealed the Divine Dividing, much to Lisesharte's shock.

"Those wings! But how? They belong to Lord Lucifer's divine Drag Ride Albion. Why do you have them too? Unless… you are Lord Lucifer? The resemblance is there but what are you doing attending the school?" Lisesharte said.

"Well that was an order from the queen actually. She said I needed to enjoy life as a normal person more so got me enrolled here. Of course there was no way Lord Lucifer would be able to attend school so we came up with the cover story." Naruto said.

"So why did you do it? Why did you crush the empire 5 years ago as the white hero? And why did you not choose to become the leader of an empire? And why hide behind the title of Lucifer?" Lisesharte asked.

"That is a story for another time. Perhaps once we get to know each other a little better since some of the things you are asking me to tell you are largely personal." Naruto said.

"Very well then, I should be heading back to the school before the curfew time. I have decided that I want you to go out with me as an escort someday as the favor that you gave me." Lisesharte said as she headed for the door.

"Is the Princess asking me out on a date?" Naruto teased causing Lisesharte to blush.

"I am merely asking you to escort me out one day around the town nothing more." Lisesharte said.

"Alright then Princess. I'll see you in school." Naruto said as he waved goodbye to Lisesharte, watching her disappearing figure as she made her way down the path towards the school for a moment before he closed the door and went to prepare his dinner.

Scene Change.

"Alright then everyone, today we will be having a new cadet joining our class. Please welcome him. Now go on and introduce yourself." the teacher said.

"Ah yes. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Naruto said as he bowed to the class.

"Okay then. Please go and find an empty seat and sit down." the teacher said. Naruto nodded and walked up the steps to find a seat, his cane tapping along the ground. There were murmur all around the class from the students such as "Look it's the guy from before who beat Lisesharte", "He took down a Gargoyle on his own using his divine drag ride", "I hear he has two divine drag rides", "He's pretty cute isn't he?", "Why is he in our class?", "Why is there a boy in this school?" and "He is the charge and apprentice of Lord Lucifer right?".

"Ugh… I really just want to go home. It's nice to see you again, Princess Lisesharte" Naruto said as he continued walking till he found a spot to sit down at a row behind her where an empty seat was available.

"Now that he has settle in, please open your textbooks to page 27." The teacher said.

"Oh joy, classes. I haven't had these since I was ten." Naruto said as he opened his book and started to tune everything out as the teacher started teaching her class. Naruto came back to reality when he was swarmed by his classmates who started bombarding him with questions quickly making him confused.

"Alright then everyone, Headmistress Relie has said that if anyone has a request for Naru-cchi then you have to write it and put it in this box and then he will consider fulfilling your requests alright." Tillfarr said as she held up a box and a request form.

"How did this ever come out I wonder. I think Relie just played a large prank on me…" Naruto thought as he slammed his head into the table.

"H-hey Naruto," Lisesharte said as she approached him.

"Oh Lisesharte did you want something?" Naruto asked as he looked up at her.

"Well I would like you to escort me through the city after school today." Lisesharte said shyly. This caused an uproar around the whole class as rumors about the relationship of the two started spreading everywhere.

"Sorry but are you busy right now?" Krulcifer asked as she walked down towards Naruto and Lisesharte.

"Krulcifer? What is it? If it's some business then I will take care of it later. Right now I have a very important conversation." Lisesharte said.

"He was asked to go see the headmistress and I am supposed to escort him there to prevent an incident from happening again." Krulcifer said. Naruto's eye twitched a little at a reminder of his accident with Lisesharte. He picked up his cane and followed Krulcifer out of the classroom and out to the roof, already knowing that she had gotten him out of there with a lie.

"I thank you for getting me out of that messy conversation but why would you help me out like that? And this is a nice spot. I might consider coming here more often." Naruto commented as he looked out at the scenery, his two hands propped up by his cane. His eyes occasionally darted towards Krulcifer, awaiting her reply.

"I have one request, I want you to find out the truth of Lord Lucifer as well as your abilities regarding magic and Drag Rides." Krulcifer said seriously.

"A request like that is one that I unfortunately cannot indulge you in. I do not know exactly what makes a person more suitable to piloting a drag ride nor do I know how someone has a high aptitude for magic. Perhaps Lord Lucifer can tell me the answer. I'll talk to him about this matter. All I can say for now is that he simply found me out on the street and decided to take me in." Naruto said as he continued to stare out into the distance. Krulcifer frowned for a moment before she returned to her normal cool expression and left Naruto alone on the rooftop.

"Your expression hides you pain Krulcifer. So it seems even if you are the so called pride of the Einvolk you never truly found what you look for. Will you ever tell me, if the life of a survivor of the ruins, if the life of a key is the same as the life of a weapon?" Naruto said to himself.

Scene Change.

"I wonder who the manager of the Atelier is. Relie didn't want to spare me any details and just told me that the manager wanted my help for something. I get the feeling I'm going to be pranked or something. Relie seems to be treating my time at her school as a chance for her to get back at me for all those times I pranked her when we were younger." Naruto groaned out as he walked to the shed. He found it quite dark and walked inside.

"Hello? It's Naruto Uzumaki here. I was told to come here by the headmistress." Naruto said. He was surprised when he saw Lisesharte sleeping on a mat in a corner of the shed. He looked around and saw Drag Rides all around in bays and tools strewn everywhere.

"Oh Naruto. What did the headmistress send you here for?" Lisesharte asked as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"She sent me here to help out the manager of the Drag Ride Atelier. She told me that the manager was the one who requested for my help. Turns out you're the manager and judging by your reaction to my presence, Relie made me walk all the way here as a prank. This is really her revenge for all the pranks I did to her isn't it? And I can't prank her back because she is the headmistress!" Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow.

"I'm surprised that you are the manager of the Atelier. That shows you are a very talented person." Naruto praised as he and Lisesharte walked around the Atelier. Lisesharte blushed at the compliment and laughed at how naïve she was.

"Speaking of which, you wanted me to escort you through the town today right? Do you have any more work to do?" Naruto asked.

"Well I have one more drag ride to tune before I am done for the day." Lisesharte said as she headed to her main work area where a Wyvern was currently located.

"Since I am here I might as well help you out then we can finish it faster." Naruto said as he placed his hand on the Wyvern, closing his eyes in concentration.

"What are you doing there Naruto?" Lisesharte asked out of curiosity.

"This Wyvern needs to have its left arm and right leg joints tightened and its right arm joints loosened. The balance needs to be set a little higher and the connections with the controls needs to be tightened up." Naruto said.

"Wait how did you know all that without me telling you? Did you pick that up as Lord Lucifer?" Lisesharte said in surprise.

"Well I listened to it tell me what it needed. It's a skill that I learnt using both magic. It's how I can tune my two divine drag rides without needing to use them often to the point where they become recognizable." Naruto said. He and Lisesharte worked on the wyvern together, Lisesharte worked on the controls and balance while Naruto worked on the joints.

"Say Naruto, your cane is Belial so what Drag Ride is the object on your back?" Lisesharte said as she cleaned up her hands after tightening up the controls. Naruto hopped off the platform and landed softly on the ground. His hand snaked to the handle protruding from his back, pressing a switch and unfurling the sword device for Samael.

"This is the sword device for the divine drag ride Samael." Naruto said as he held the sword out for Lisesharte to hold. She played with it momentarily before handing it back to Naruto, taking note of the complex mechanisms and details that the sword device had.

"What is its capabilities?" Lisesharte asked.

"Well that is a secret. Frankly I hope I never have to use it." Naruto said with a sad sigh. His somber mood changed however when he saw Lisesharte pout at being denied and answer.

"Since we are done here already why don't we go out on that date you wanted." Naruto said as he walked up to Lisesharte who was blushing at their closeness. He flicked her coat off her shoulders before dragging her out of the Atelier and to the town.

"Hey Lisesharte, can you tell me about the chivalric order and how I can join it?" Naruto asked as they walked hand in hand throughout the town.

"Well it's made up of the top pilots of every year and you can only officially join with a vote and a test of skill. If you want to join then you will have to wait for the third years to come back from their trip. Although you might have some problems joining since the leader of the Chivalric order is a well known woman hater." Lisesharte said.

"I see. Well then since I agreed to be your escort today why don't we have a nice meal at this restaurant, you can tell me all about yourself and how you find life at the school." Naruto said.

"Are you sure? Isn't this place a little expensive?" Lisesharte said.

"It's fine. It's well within my spending budget given to me by Lord Lucifer." Naruto said as he entered the restaurant. They were given a nice private booth there and after enjoyed a good meal, engaging in empty chatter and getting to know one another better. Once they were done, they walked through the town hand in hand.

"Is something wrong Lisesharte? You seem troubled." Naruto asked.

"Nothing. I've just been feeling this odd sensation in my chest lately." Lisesharte said. Naruto smiled at hearing how naïve to the feeling of love that Lisesharte was.

"Well I think this little spot that I'm taking you too will help you to clear your mind." Naruto said as he led Lisesharte up the central clock tower of Cross Feed. He led them to the top of the clock tower that had a breath taking view of the city.

"Wow, this place is amazing. But how did you know about it?" Lisesharte asked.

"Well, when I was a kid, I liked to always find the highest place around to relax at. It was the best way for me to be alone and clear my head." Naruto said as he leaned against the railing.

"Weren't your parents worried about you?" Lisesharte asked.

"I didn't have parents since the day I was born." Naruto said a little sadly. Lisesharte seemed shocked by this information and apologized for bringing up bad memories.

"It's alright. I knew they loved me very much. They died to protect the village I was born in after all. They died so that I could have a chance at life. They made the ultimate sacrifice in the name of love." Naruto said as he had a look of longing.

"Can I ask you a question, your thoughts as Lord Lucifer? What makes a good queen?" Lisesharte asked as she walked to the edge of the ledge.

"A good ruler is someone who has the unconditional support of the people. Not through power nor through fear. A good leader is someone who is the heart of the people." Naruto replied as he took a more serious posture.

"You mean like you currently do as Lord Lucifer?" Naruto asked.

"You are to kind with your praises Princess. I am but a humble man who has sworn to lay down his life for the sake of protecting the peace." Naruto said.

"Then what does that make me? I am but an imposter put on the throne of a princess while hiding the mark of the old empire. Am I even fit to rule?" Lisesharte questioned.

"The issue is not whether one is fit to rule. There is no such thing as a ruler who it fit to rule. No the important thing is whether one has the capacity for a good ruler. You Lisesharte are not only a good drag ride pilot but also have the skills to maintain them. In addition you are a kind hearted person who cares for everyone. I think you will be a good queen someday." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you for this time Naruto. I had a good time. Umm…" Lisesharte said as she walked away from the edge of the ledge, pressing her fingers together nervously.

"If it is no problem from now on could you please call me Lisha-chan? At least in private?" Lisesharte said.

"Only if you call me Naruto-kun in return, Lisha-chan." Naruto said with a smile as he extended a hand for her to take. He escorted her back to the school grounds, their walk mostly in silence before they parted ways at the gate.

Scene Change

Naruto tumbled out of the bed when he heard the alarm sounding from the city indicating the appearance of an Abyss. He quickly washed his face and got clothed, grabbing Belial and strapping Samael to his back. He rushed into one of the rooms that had been converted into an office for him and the magic monitors lit up immediately. He took a seat in the chair, pouring himself a cup of Coffee before frowning and resting his elbows on the table, his hands clasped together centimeters in front of his face.

"Another Abyss, so quickly? There is definitely a flute possessor at work here but who exactly has it. And this Abyss' odd shape… It's an egg carrier. Which means the one who summoned the Abyss is nearby. The kingdom has dispatched its forces and the school's chivalric order is on its way as well…" Naruto said as Lisesharte, the triad as well as a few others deployed to assist with subduing the abyss.

"Wait a second. That unit… It has the same color scheme as the old empire. I hope I'm wrong about this." Naruto muttered as he observed one of the Drag Rides having a different color scheme and he suspected that the person was a traitor. He waited with bated breath as Lisesharte and the students following her prepared to bombard the Abyss only to have it split and hatch into multiple Gargoyles. Then he saw the Drag Knight he suspected of being a traitor as the one holding the whistle.

"Shit. There is no way they can deal with so many Abyss and the rebel army is approaching. I need to hurry to the school and tell them that I am deploying." Naruto said as he grabbed his cane and rushed out of his house and towards the school so that he could lend a hand. 'Please just hold on a little longer Lisesharte!' Naruto thought as he walked briskly towards the school.

Back on the battlefield, Lisesharte had deployed her bits to counter the Abyss as she tried to buy time for her comrades to evacuate. Despite her best efforts including the use of her Divine Raiment, dealing with that many Abyss was overwhelming. To make matters worse, she had to deal with a traitor who was controlling the abyss. She was trying to buy time for reinforcements to arrive, not knowing the approaching danger.

Naruto had just arrived to the deployment hanger. He gave a nod of acknowledgement to Krulcifer who wasn't allowed to deploy due to her status as a foreign student. He was about to speak up to inform the teacher in charge of the operation that he would be deploying when Nokuto, one of the triad entered the hangar.

"What's the matter Nokuto? Did something happen?" the staff member asked.

"Yes. The situation is extremely dire." Nokuto said. She was about to explain some more when she was cut off by Naruto.

"The large abyss that appeared this morning has exploded and from it multiple Gargoyles have hatched. To make matters worse, the old empire rebel army is choosing this time to make their move." Naruto said.

"Wait how did you know about all that? And how did you know about the rebel army? We were only just warned by the capital about it." the teacher said. Naruto brought out his hand and a mandala bearing the crest of Lucifer appeared and from it a projection of the approaching Drag Knights, all in the old empires colors to show their allegiance was displayed.

"I was informed of the situation by Lord Lucifer and he has asked me to act in his stead. He has informed me that I am to handle the situation at my own discretion and so I will be deployed to ensure that Lisesharte and the others are able to escape before disposing of the rebels and the Abyss." Naruto said in a tone that left room for no argument. The staff member simply nodded dumbly as Naruto stepped towards the hangar doors and twirled his cane.

"Oh scorned existence of the universe. Bring damnation upon thy enemies, spread thy wings and cause ruination! Belial!" Naruto said as he was engulfed in a bright light before the Divine Drag Ride Belial covered him. The wings on his back were deployed before he flew off into the skies, glancing at Krulcifer once before heading for the battlefield.

Scene Change: Battlefield.

"Sharis, Tillfarr is everyone alright?" Lisesharte asked.

"I'm sorry princess but we cannot battle right now. We are beginning out retreat." Sharis said.

"That's fine. I'm aiming for the boss with the whistle. It's likely that the whistle is the key to luring the Abyss." Lisesharte said.

"How clumsy Lisesharte. A princess who is just like a bitch living only to be faithful to a man being sat on a queen's throne was a mistake." Ragreed sneered.

"A man that can only say that sort of thing when he is in an undeniably better position is pitiful." Lisesharte said. She was forced to take evasive maneuvers as Ragreed used the whistle to order the Abyss to attack her using their wing projectiles.

"Bark for me Bitch!" Ragreed said as he blindsided Lisesharte and sent her crashing into the ground.

"That's the…" Sharis said.

"Arcadia Empire's Rebel Army…" Tillfarr said.

"Lisha-chan please hold on a little longer I am on my way." Naruto said to Lisesharte privately.

"It's alright Naruto. I couldn't do anything worthy of a queen. Pretending to be a princess has been so hard but I really wanted to become one because I really love everyone. I wanted to prove it this time for sure…" Lisesharte said.

"You are such an annoying princess bitch. Try and remember who your master is." Ragreed said as his Drag Ride's arm hovered over her torso. Two other Drag Knights hovered around him sneering at Lisesharte.

"I won't let you go any further than this!" Naruto shouted as he dropped into a barrel roll maneuver before deploying his railguns and destroying the two drag knights that flanked Ragreed. He deployed his beam sabers and slashing at Ragreed, forcing him to back away but not without losing one of his arms.

"Naruto-kun…" Lisesharte said tiredly.

"Lisha-chan, I said this before right, to be a good ruler is not about, power, fame or fortune, it's about having the right heart and determination to lead the people, something which I believe you possess so never doubt yourself." Naruto said as he floated higher.

"I don't know who you are but who are you to challenge futility? What can you do on your own you bastard?" Ragreed said.

"Just as one man stood alone and destroyed the empire, I will stand here and protect everyone!" Naruto declared as he deployed his Dragoons. The 8 dragoons spread across the field firing in all directions and eliminating the enemy drag knights. Naruto called them back and deployed all of his weapons all at once, targeting multiple enemies and carrying out a continues barrage of beams as Drag Knights and Abyss alike fell to his might.

"How is this possible? It's like watching the day Lord Lucifer destroyed the Arcadia Empire army! How can one person do all this?" Ragreed shouted as Naruto tore through the ranks with his twin beam sabers, multiple after images created in his wake indicating the speed at which his Drag Ride was moving at.

"And then there was one!" Naruto said as he surged forward and eliminated Ragreed before landing softly on the ground in front of Lisesharte.

"Shall we return home? Lisha-chan to where everyone else is?" Naruto said with a warm smile as he helped Lisesharte up before helping her to fly back to the deployment hangar all the while getting a kick out of the furiously blushing and embarrassed Princess.

'So that was the power of Lord Lucifer. Someone who isn't fit to lead but whose hands only know how to destroy for the sake of protecting those he cares about. Is this why you refused to become a leader Naruto-kun?' Lisesharte thought to herself as the rest of the Chivalric Order that had deployed were in awe at the prowess Naruto had displayed.

Scene Change.

"I wonder what Relie wants this time. Honestly that girl is one vengeful woman. This is probably going to be one of her pranks again." Naruto said with a sigh as he walked up the steps towards the main hall of the school. He had been asked to report here by Relie but she had not told him the reason. Naruto opened the door to the auditorium and was surprised when he heard clapping and saw everyone gathered there.

"Congratulations on your enrollment." Everyone cheered.

"Everyone planned this out as a way to surprise you." Sharis said.

"We all made the food together so don't expect too much from it okay? Especially not from the food I made." Tillfarr said.

"Um.. I'm not really a big fan of these types of things so I think I should get this out of the way. I mean congratulations. There is great meaning to today Naruto Uzumaki." Lisesharte said with a blush.

"Thank you very much for the hospitality. I quite like this feeling. Of being surrounded by precious comrades." Naruto said with a fond smile before drinking from his mug of tea that he always carried with him.

"Do you seriously carry that with you everywhere you go? And how come you never seem to run out of tea?" Lisesharte questioned.

"That would be my secret Lisha-chan. After all, I can't spoil all of the tricks Lord Lucifer taught me now can I? That wouldn't be any fun." Naruto teased.

"Okay, now that we are all here, let's all give a toast to commemorate this wonderful event." Relie said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together. Everyone gave a toast and clinked their cups together before digging into the large spread of food. Naruto was a little suspicious of Relie at first since he suspected that these celebrations would have some form of prank with him as the target. But eventually he relax as seeing everyone enjoy themselves made him forget about how devious Relie can be.

"Now that we are all enjoying ourselves, I think it's about time we begin the entertainment for this party. This is a special form that will entitle you to having Naruto do anything you want for a week." Relie said as she held a form in front of Naruto's face.

"You're kidding right? What's this revenge for this time?" Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Oh it's for that time you put itching powder in my underwear. I think it's only fair." Relie said as she covered her mouth and started to giggle evilly.

"To be fair to you, I will give you the request form so that you can try and evade everyone. The rule is that you have to stay on campus and you cannot use any magic that Lord Lucifer taught you. If you violate either of those rules then you will automatically lose the game and fulfill five requests. This game will last for an hour. Good Luck. Ready? Start!" Relie said and Naruto immediately disappeared from his spot leaving behind a cloud of smoke as the girls started to chase after him.

"I'll get you back for this Relie!" Naruto said as he continued running through the school, thankful that he had maintained his Shinobi fitness despite not having to fight anyone using hand to hand combat for so many years.

"This is so troublesome. It feels like this is worse than my job as Lord Lucifer. I don't even want to think about what they want to do to me if they get the form." Naruto groaned out as he peeked through the door to the Atelier. Girls were passing by the area all the while calling out his name or trying to find out where he was. Some were also discussing what they would get them to do with expressions that frankly scared Naruto. For all his power, there were two things that scared Naruto more than anything else. The first was ghosts and the second was women.

"You seem quite troubled Naruto-kun. It's alright. You can stay here and hide for awhile." Lisesharte said as she was working in the Atelier. Suddenly hearing her voice scared Naruto and he was fearing that she would try to take the form from he. He breathed out a sigh of relief when she was still doing her work.

"Thank you very much Lisha-chan." Naruto said with a grateful smile.

"More importantly there was something I wanted to ask you. I want to know about the weapon systems that is possessed by your Divine Drag Ride Belial. Can you tell it to me as this afternoon's research material?" Lisesharte said as she continued working on something at the table.

"So you want to know about the weapons my Belial has huh. Well it has two hip mounted guns that are all terrain and fire special ammunition to make it usable even underwater. The two hand carried guns are high output beam rifles that can be combined to form a long rifle. Most armaments come in pairs on the Belial because of its Divine Raiment that enables it to handle multiple opponents at once. Belial also has a secondary ability called shift." Naruto said.

"Shift?" Lisesharte asked.

"Yes. I don't know if it's an actual capability of the drag ride itself or if it had been modified before I got it but it has a secondary set of special equipment and Divine Raiment that drastically changes the Drag Ride. I would tell you more but I haven't used it yet. I've never encountered anyone that has forced me to go beyond the standard capabilities of Belial." Naruto said. He was surprised though when the Drag Ride in the hanger caught him in its arm.

"I got you now Naruto-kun. Really you are far too trusting and you really like explaining things too much." Lisesharte said.

"Fine I give. now release me and I will hand you the request form." Naruto said with a defeated sigh. Lisesharte shouted in glee and got the Drag Ride to release him, waiting patiently for the form.

"Sorry Lisha-chan, but you are much too naïve and inexperienced to one up me!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the Atelier, leaving behind a pouting Lisesharte. Naruto ran through the school grounds and decided to hide out in the changing rooms. He hid himself behind some crates and decided that he would wait for the game to end since it was far too troublesome to keep running around and being found since he would no doubt be caught in a trap eventually if he did that. He wasn't however expecting for a group of people consisting of the Triad and Krulcifer to enter the changing rooms, cursing himself for forgetting that they had recently finished repairing the damaged Drag Rides recently and the machines needed to be tested out for any further adjustments that might be required.

"It's too bad." Sharis said as she entered the room.

"Yeah. It was our chance to catch Naruto too." Tillfarr said.

"Well I guess there is nothing we can do. Since all the drag rides are repaired we need to test them out." Sharis said.

"This is bad. I forgot they had training now. What do I do? I can't get out of here without being spotted and if I use magic I'll lose. The only thing I can do is to hide here and hope no one sees me." Naruto said as he buried himself deeper into the corner of the room, hoping and praying to every deity out there that he would not be discovered.

"But that male student Naruto Uzumaki… Aren't you worried that he will do stuff like grope us and peep at us?" One of the third year students said.

"He did have that one offense with Lisesharte when he first came here…" Tillfarr said.

"But that was purely due to the circumstances so I guess it can be forgiven." Sharis said.

"Yes. Those of us who have seen him fight trust him." Nokuto said.

"Speaking of which do you know where the Drag Ride manual is?" Tillfarr asked.

"It's over here." Krulcifer said as she approached the bookshelf, dangerously near where Naruto was hiding. Naruto tried to make himself as small as possible, trying to hide from Krulcifer. He failed though and Krulcifer spotted him. She had a shocked expression for a moment before it turned into a smirk. She asked the others to go on ahead and said that she would be skipping training for the day, going back to get dressed while Naruto let out a defeated sigh. It would seem that his luck in this world was beyond terrible in anything that had no relation to money.

"It's okay. You know you should be more careful about things like this. You could get in a lot of trouble you know." Krulcifer said as Naruto got out of his hiding spot.

"I was careless this time. But a loss is a loss so here is the request form." Naruto said, handing the request form to Krulcifer.

"You seem to be taking this loss quite well. Most men wouldn't except such a thing so easily." Krulcifer said.

"Yeah well I guess I'm not most men then. Besides only a fool would try to cover up their mistake when its already led to their downfall. It's stupid for someone to shield themselves in half truths to bolster their ego." Naruto said.

"Well then, since I am entitle to a request, I want you to become my lover for the week." Krulcifer whispered into Naruto's ear.

"That is an interesting request. Well then, I will do my best to show you a good time for this week, my Lady." Naruto said with a mock bow. Krulcifer smirked at him and Naruto was now wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Scene Change.

"You wanted to see me Relie?" Naruto asked as he reverted to his Lucifer persona since they were talking in private.

"Yes. This is the whistle that was in possession of the one who had instigated the attack two weeks ago. You will be going to the ruins investigations that will be coming up and I want you to take this with you and find out its connection to the ruins." Relie said as she opened a box.

"There is no need. I already know what it is for. As Lucifer I have been conducting several investigations to the ruins independently. That whistle is neither a key nor a weapon but a tool for the express purpose of controlling the Abyss. Different kinds of whistles exist and I have determined that some are stronger than the others. This one is a very basic one that can only control Gargoyles." Naruto said.

"I see thank you for your explanation. Have fun with fulfilling Krulcifer's request too. Naruto-kun is such a womanizer now. Stealing maiden's hearts left and right. I mean you already have Lisesharte smitten with you and now you are going after Krulcifer too?" Relie teased. Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I'm definitely going to find a way to pay you back for all these pranks that you are pulling on me now Relie. It won't be now or soon but someday I promise you, I will get you back. And if there is one thing Naruto Uzumaki does is its keeping promises." Naruto said with an evil chuckle before he walked out of the room.

Scene Change.

Naruto and Krulcifer sat opposite to each other on one of the benches in the cafeteria. Krulcifer took a dignified sip of tea from her cup that was made by Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was drinking from his usual mug, occasionally sneaking glances at Krulcifer.

"This tea blend is excellent. You are very skilled in fields outside of a Drag Ride Naruto-kun. Now then I think I should give you a bit more explanation on your duties. You know I am a transfer student right?" Krulcifer said. All around them people were murmuring things about the way they were acting and how jealous some of the girls were.

"Yes. You are the daughter of the count from the religious country of Ymir correct?" Naruto said with an arched brow wondering where this was going.

"One reason I came to the new Kingdom is to find a high ranking noble to become engaged to or get married to. In other words a marriage for political reasons." Krulcifer said. Naruto didn't display any shock or reaction so Krulcifer took this as a sign to continue.

"I'm sure you understand this as the charge of Lord Lucifer right? After all most noble matrimonies are for the sake of politics are they not?" Krulcifer said.

"I can't say that I have heard about things that way. I grew up mostly alone and never having known my parents until Lord Lucifer took me in some time after the Coup De Tat and he isn't really like other nobles as far as I can tell." Naruto responded.

"Yes I have heard stories about Lord Lucifer how he is the strongest Drag Knight and the Kingdom's deterrent from war. Rumor has it that he is a very kind man though, preferring to talk things out as opposed to fighting." Krulcifer said Naruto simply nodded his head in agreement.

"But back to the problem at hand, while it may be a rational situation to have a political marriage, I would like to avoid such problems until the very end until I achieve my own personal purpose." Krulcifer said.

'She must be talking about confirming her identity as a key. It could be possible that she believes I might be a key as well or even 'Lord Lucifer' has strong ties to the ruins. It would seem that the situation of our lives may not be very different after all…' Naruto thought to himself.

"So you want me to pretend to be your lover. I presume someone is coming over from your country soon to check on the progress of your task at finding a suitor no?" Naruto said as he closed his eyes and drank some more tea. Krulcifer motioned for Naruto to come closer and she whispered in your ear.

"You are a smart man. Please do your best. After all, I don't think you want the news of your peeping tom incident to be leaked now." Krulcifer said. The action of whispering into her ears got shocked reactions from many students including a very angry Lisesharte.

"I will do my best to live up to your expectations." Naruto said quickly.

Scene Change.

Naruto was waiting at the bottom of the steps leading up to the school grounds. He was currently dressed in a white dress shirt that had the sleeves folded up together with black pants and black dress shoes. On his back was a black cape that fluttered in the wind. He had opted to only bring Belial with him, choosing to leave Samael behind seeing as the sword device didn't exactly blend in with his civilian clothes. He was currently waiting for Krulcifer to meet him so that they could go on their date in the town to keep up appearances as lovers.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Krulcifer said as she appeared next to Naruto. She was wearing a simple white blouse with blue trim that exposed her shoulders and dark blue pants with flats. Her sword device was firmly secured to her hip.

"It was no problem at all. Waiting for a beautiful woman such as yourself get ready is well worth it. Now then shall we get going my lady?" Naruto asked as he offered his left arm to her. Krulcifer wrapped her arms around his left arm and they started walking towards the city. Some distance away from them, a poorly disguised Lisesharte was tailing the pair.

"So where would you like to go first?" Naruto asked.

"Well you do certainly know how to treat a lady. I would like to go to the tailor over there to get you a nice suit." Krulcifer said. She led Naruto along towards a fancy clothes store where she asked him to get fitted for a suit. Lisesharte who was trailing the pair, was wondering what they were doing. Once they were done getting a suit for Naruto, they walked out of the store.

"Was it really necessary to have a suit made?" Naruto asked as they continued walking through the town.

"It's okay you looked good in any formal suit you tried on. As expected of the apprentice of Lord Lucifer isn't it? I'm looking forward to seeing your finished look in three days." Krulcifer said.

"If it makes my lady happy then who am I to deny her. But since we are already all the way out here, why don't we go and have a bite to eat before I escort you back to the school?" Naruto suggested as he guided Krulcifer down a pathway.

"Is something the matter?" Naruto asked as he noticed Krulcifer's lingering gaze on his face as they continued to walk towards a popular restaurant that was located in the district.

"What? I'm your girlfriend. Looking at your pretty face from the side isn't something unnatural right?" Krulcifer asked.

"No of course it isn't but it is fair that I get to admire your beauty as well, my dear angel." Naruto whispered into her ear.

"I have to admit, when I'm with you I don't have to worry about things getting boring." Krulcifer said. Naruto noticed something off and immediately noticed a few drag knights in the air that were about to fire on Krulcifer. He brought up his cane, holding like a blade as a red barrier appeared in front of the two of them to shield them from the blast. The pair were surrounded as Naruto slammed his cane into the ground and rested both his hands on the top of it.

"Don't move. My buddies are aiming at you from above. If you even dare to move then they will shoot at you from above." a bandit said as he and his friends surrounded Naruto and Krulcifer.

"Hey, can you take care of the five in front of us? I want the chance to summon my Drag Ride so I'll deal with the three drag knights." Krulcifer said. Naruto simply nodded his head.

"What are you confused over? Hurry up and pull out your sword device and face me." The bandit said.

"They say manners maketh man. It seems you are clearly lacking in that aspect. I shall teach you what it means then." Naruto said casually as he flicked his cane forward, launching a stone forward at one of the bandits and knocking him unconscious. This stunned all the bandits for a moment.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to fight?" Naruto asked as he approached the bandits. He sidestepped a clumsy swing from one of the bandits before twirling his cane around and smacking another. Then he slipped under the guard of another bandit and restrained him using his cane before sending him crashing into another bandit. He continued to toy with the bandits as the Drag Knights in the air seemed confused by what was going on. At the same time, Krulcifer took the opportunity to pull out her sword and summon her Drag Ride.

"Reincarnate, great dragon bound by worldly goods and catastrophe. Become the value of worldwide desire. Fafnir." Krulcifer said. The Drag Knights in the air regained their bearings and fired on Naruto who simply generated a magic barrier to protect himself and the other bandits who had already been knocked out. Naruto was impressed when he saw Krulcifer in her Divine Drag Ride Fafnir take to the air to confront the three remaining bandits.

"As thanks for interfering with our date, I'll let you go back." Krulcifer said.

"The enemy is a single drag knight, Cooperate and close in!" One of the bandits ordered as the split apart and tried to surround Krulcifer. Krulcifer didn't seem at all phased by their movements, instead raising her rifle armament and hitting them with pinpoint accuracy as they were moving into their attack positions.

"Ho? A divine raiment that allows the prediction of enemy movements huh? I wonder how different it is from the divine raiment of my Belial?" Naruto commented.

"Wise Blood. That is Fafnir's divine raiment. The ability to predict the future." Lisesharte said as she revealed herself.

"Oh, Lisha-chan. I was wondering when you were going to come out of your hiding spot. Did you have fun tailing me and Krulcifer?" Naruto teased.

"I just happen to be passing through that's all and this disguise is one of my hobbies. I was going to give you some help with the bandits but it seemed that you two had it under control." Lisesharte said. Naruto simply chuckled before turning his attention to a bandit that was trying to escape. The bandit however didn't get far as he was hit in the back of his head by a stone that Naruto had flung using his cane. The bandit fell down unconscious in front of a woman with short purple hair wearing a butler uniform.

"It seems that this country has some terrible internal security." the woman commented.

"And who might you be?" Naruto asked as he calmly strolled forward, his cane held firmly in his right hand in case the woman was hostile. Krulcifer landed behind Naruto.

"It's been quite awhile miss. You seem healthy as always." the woman said.

"You too, Alterize." Krulcifer replied.

"Judging by your familiarity and her outfit am I correct to presume that…" Naruto started.

"Yes. She came to see how I was doing. She is the Einvolk family butler." Krulcifer explained.

"Why don't we take this conversation to a much more comfortable place?" Alterize suggested. Naruto nodded and motioned for them to follow him into the restaurant that he and Krulcifer had originally intended to eat at.

"By the way miss, who is this boy?" Alterize asked.

"He is my boyfriend. Isn't he wonderful?" Krulcifer said.

"Boyfriend? That boy?" Alterize said as she narrowed her eyes as Naruto who simply smiled kindly in return.

"Yes. He is the current apprentice and ward of the Lord Lucifer of this Kingdom. Naruto Uzumaki. Now he is my classmate. Is there a problem?" Krulcifer said as she introduced Naruto. This shocked Alterize. She never expected Krulcifer to become involved with anyone related to Lord Lucifer. He was well known across the lands as the Kingdom's deterrent and that any opposition that met him would be completely wiped out. Although Alterize had never met the man, he was painted out to be a scary individual with overwhelming power.

"It is a great pleasure to meet someone from Krulcifer-chan's home country." Naruto said in a gentle tone. Lisesharte was about to say something but she was quickly silenced by Naruto who told her that what she wanted to say wasn't something that should be brought up right now.

"Miss, actually I…" Alterize was about to say until a blonde haired man in formal wear and a red cape appeared behind her.

"Well well, it seems that I have been underestimated." the man said. Naruto continued smiling warmly as he acknowledged the man although inside he was deep in thought.

'The son of one of the four great nobles appearing here out of the blue after we were just attacked cannot be a sure coincidence. After all, I don't believe in coincidences.' Naruto thought to himself as he became suspicious of Balzeride Kreutzer.

"Lord Balzeride! Our dinner wasn't scheduled till tomorrow night…" Alterize said as she got up and greeted the man.

"I haven't forgotten Miss Alterize. However I wanted to see my future wife one day in advance. She is as beautiful as her reputation implies. She's a little bit modest of figure but I am looking forward to your growth. My future wife, my name is Balzeride Kreutzer." Balzeride said as he walked up to Krulcifer and cupped her chin, bringing her face up to look at him before he knelt down and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"The house of Kreutzer has had a historical blood bond that has continued since the age of the old empire. Tomorrow we will introduce the young miss to Lord Balzeride and just as we discussed before, the marriage plans will continue." Alterize said.

"Unfortunately, just as it looks, there's now a man that I am dating. Isn't that right Naruto-kun?" Krulcifer said calmly.

"Hai. Although our date today was interrupted by a bunch of ill mannered bandits. But I'm sure we will have some other chance to go out again." Naruto said in a jovial tone.

"Oh you are the acclaimed apprentice of Lord Lucifer?" Balzeride said.

"Yes. He is currently known to share the same title of "beyond human' with Lord Lucifer and his involvement in the defense of this city against the rebellion and Abyss attack two weeks ago is well known." Krulcifer said.

"But my future wife, if you are smart you will understand right? This man and I are on two different classes." Balzeride said with a smile of pure arrogance.

"I would think that Naruto-kun's social standing is indeed much higher than yours. After all, Lord Lucifer holds power that is just short of Queen Raffi herself. Could you please stop calling me your future wife? You and I are complete strangers." Krulcifer said as her displeasure with Balzeride was starting to show.

"Fine then. How about this, apprentice of Lord Lucifer, why don't we have a duel of Drag Rides? After all, ability with Drag Rides and talent is why Lord Lucifer gained his position is it not? So it is fitting that we settle this matter in this way. After all by doing this, she will not refuse me even if she is forced into this engagement." Balzeride said. Naruto simply sighed before smiling back at Balzeride.

"Could I perhaps get you to reconsider and settle this through words? After all it isn't really fair for Krulcifer to be forced into this engagement so suddenly when she is in fact still following the necessary objectives no?" Naruto said.

"Are you insulting my honor as someone from the noble house?" Balzeride said through gritted teeth.

"No. I am simply saying that it would be preferable if we didn't come to blows especially not for something as simple as an engagement." Naruto said with a smile.

"Figures that someone who is the apprentice of Lord Lucifer would say that. You are just like him. Spineless cowards who are afraid to fight!" Balzeride sneered. Lisesharte was about to come to his defense when Naruto sighed and spoke again.

"Very well then if you are so insistent on having a battle of Drag Rides then so be it. I will indulge you in one for the sake of making sure that Krulcifer get's to choose who she is engaged to. Honestly what is it with people and violence. It's no wonder they keep hurting each other." Naruto said dejectedly.

"Since you two have agreed to a battle of Drag Rides why not have it be a pair duel after all I am the party involved. If Alterize is willing to participate then you both can be one pair." Krulcifer suggested.

"Very well then. It is settled. In three days at nightfall we shall have our duel. I'll prepare our dueling grounds. You had better show some backbone apprentice of Lucifer." Balzeride said as he made his way out.

"Yes yes. I'll see you in three days. Now please leave so that I may enjoy my meal with my girlfriend in peace. Your insistence for violence has left a sour taste in my mouth." Naruto said as he closed his eyes to calm himself, not bothering to acknowledge the disappearing figure of Balzeride Kreutzer.

Scene Change

"Are you really alright with this current arrangement? Having a duel with someone like him shouldn't be a problem for one of your caliber but he has a divine drag ride whose divine raiment is unknown." Krulcifer said as she stood next to a seated Naruto in class. Naruto simply sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's no problem. If it's for your sake then I don't mind fighting. Although settling with a talk would have been preferable. His Divine Drag Ride Azi Dahaka. A heavy style divine drag ride whose divine raiment is called Avesta. I've never seen it before nor have I fought with him in any of the tournaments. But even if it does turn out to be troublesome there is no way I can lose when your future is on the line." Naruto said as his hands drifted to the handle of Samael, missing the blush that was present on Krulcifer's face.

"So Naruto is pretending to be Krulcifer's lover because she wants to stave off any potential suitors. That's why you made that request when you got the form. Still will it be possible for you to defeat Balzeride and his divine drag ride? After all his prowess is well known in the tournaments." Lisesharte said as she walked up to the two.

"If it comes down to it, I'll win even if I have to use Samael." Naruto said seriously, his hand once again running along the compacted blade on his back.

"Will it make that much of a difference? Compared to your Belial?" Krulcifer asked. It was rare to have someone with one Divine Drag Ride and for someone to have two as well as a high aptitude to both made her curious.

"Samael has a unique purpose. One that I hope never has to come. But I need to get going. Sorry I can't go out on a date with you today Krulcifer. Lord Lucifer has some things for me to look into." Naruto said. Krulcifer simply shook her head.

"It's fine. I too have things to do today and I had a good time yesterday. You know how to treat a lady well. Maybe we can go on another date tomorrow. I'll be seeing you around." Krulcifer said. Lisesharte was fuming in jealousy. Naruto chuckled and picked up his cane before walking out of the classroom.

Scene Change

"So how is the Azi Dahaka that you bought from me?" A hooded man asked. Opposite him Balzeride Kreutzer sat drinking from a wine glass.

"It is amazing. With its divine raiment I am unstoppable. If I so wished no one could take me down. Not even Lord Lucifer or his stupid upstart of an apprentice. But I am content with my third place position right now." Balzeride said.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. Lord Lucifer is far more dangerous than he lets on. Don't forget that he single handedly crushed the old empire without a scratch using his bare hands and the drag rides that his apprentice has are not normal either. But how is the engagement going?" the man asked.

"I still don't see why I need to marry that girl. Granted it will be troublesome because she is a foreigner but everything should work out fine." Balzeride said.

"She is an important key to the ruins. With her we can gain access to the greatest power and the greatest treasure." the hooded man replied.

"I see then I will be sure to break her well so that I can become the next leader of this Kingdom and finally put Lord Lucifer in his rightful place." Balzeride said with an evil chuckle.

Scene Change

"It has been a long time since the four noble houses have been gathered together like this. The last time was when Lord Lucifer moved to make Queen Raffi the current leader of the kingdom. So why have we gathered like this once more?" One of the gathered nobles asked.

"The reason for this meeting is the issue pertaining to Ragnarok. At each of the seven ruins there are Abyss that hold abnormal power. Years ago the old empire unleashed Poseidon and although they were able to subdue it, it seems that the seal is weakening." Naruto in his Lucifer persona said.

"I'm sure this issue will not be problem for someone as skilled as you right Lord Lucifer? Not even the entirety of our Drag Knight army can compare to you." One of the nobles said.

"I cannot say for certain for I have not faced one of the Ragnarok Abyss before but Poseidon's seal seems to be weakening. I have been layering more and more seals above it to help to keep it at bay until we can fully prepare a counter offensive. The key problem here is that information on Poseidon has been leaked out to the other countries and you can guess how troublesome that has been." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Yes, it seems the pitfalls of the old empire are affecting the new kingdom." one of the nobles said.

"I would like to offer my son in the subduing of the Abyss. As one of the four noble houses I believe it is only right that we should help out and not solely rely on the power of Lord Lucifer." Lord Kreutzer said.

"I assure you there is no need for such a thing. After all I already have my apprentice helping me out with it. There is no need for anyone else to put themselves in danger for subduing such a creature." Naruto said.

"But I insist that we rely on our own strength. We cannot have anything happening to you Lord Lucifer because you are our Kingdom's ultimate defense and deterrent. If anything were to happen to you, other Countries might take the chance to attack us. So I would like my son to go in your stead. But in exchange for risking his life, I would like command of the army if he is successful." Lord Kreutzer said. Naruto took a deep breath before turning the mug that was in his hands to ash.

"I have already said that the matter is in my control. In the event something does happen, I will turn the abyss to ash using my power of destruction, as that is well within my capability. But there is something odd going on with the Abyss lately and until I discover what is going on there will be no rash actions. And the army is to remain completely neutral from the influence of any of the noble houses or myself. That is what was agreed upon since the day this Kingdom was founded Lord Kreutzer." Naruto said as he flared his demonic aura, causing the people gathered to sweat. Lord Kreutzer and Balzeride gritted their teeth at being prevented from gaining more power.

"You have made your point Lord Lucifer. But are you certain waiting is the best course of action? Are we prepared to fight in what amounts to war?" Queen Raffi asked.

"Who would you send first in a war? The flag bearer or the scouts? Between all of us here, I hope we never have to." Naruto said.

Scene Change

"Well played Naruto." Queen Raffi commented as Naruto in his Lord Lucifer guise accompanied her back to her office.

"It was nothing really. But I have been hearing some less than savory rumors about the Kreutzer house. Unfortunately I don't exactly have the time to investigate it." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Yes. You did inform me about the odd coincidence of Balzeride Kreutzer's appearance after you were attacked by bandits in the middle of Fort City." Queen Raffi said.

"I'm not someone to believe in coincidences. Life has taught me that to do so is to court death." Naruto said seriously.

"I leave this to you then. Unfortunately the ruins investigation coming up will have an unwanted guest. Lord Kreutzer pushed his weight to allow Balzeride to tag along and there is nothing I can do to counter that I'm afraid." Raffi said.

"It's fine. I'll be a little more vigilant. At the end of the day I might be going inside there as Naruto Uzumaki but my duty first and foremost is as Lord Lucifer of the new Kingdom." Naruto said seriously.

"Yes yes. I hear you are taking a liking to my niece now and that girl from Ymir that Balzeride wants to marry." Queen Raffi teased while Naruto whistled innocently.

"Well, I only just started getting to know Krulcifer and it was more out of a prank that Relie played on me but I have to say that I am taking a deep liking to the two of them. I can't say that I love either of them just yet though." Naruto admitted.

"You do know that for someone like you a harem is completely fine right? Considering you need to build your household. I'm sure the kingdom will be very happy to know that Lord Lucifer is getting married. So hurry up and get started on rebuilding your household so I can pass the crown to you where it rightfully belongs." Raffi said.

"Sorry but not just yet. I still have things to do before I can take your place. Fugil needs to be stopped from whatever he is trying to do and the mystery of the ruins and the Abyss needs to be solved before I can fully settle down and be a leader." Naruto said.

"Thank you for everything Naruto but you best be heading back home. Your own briefing at the Academy is about to start right? Please take care of my niece for me. She has a good heart but she is naïve to the ways of the world." Raffi said.

"Of course. I won't let any harm befall my precious people." Naruto said seriously before he disappeared into light particles, teleporting back to his home in Fort City so that he could attend the academy briefing on the ruins exploration.

Scene Change.

"There has been some changes to the roster for the ruins exploration today. You shall be joined by Lord Balzeride Kreutzer. Allow me to introduce him." the instructor said. Lisesharte seemed shocked and Krulcifer tensed slightly at the appearance of her supposed fiancé.

"Please allow me. I do not wish to trouble the instructors. I am Balzeride Kreutzer from one of the four noble houses. I graduated from the Drag Knight Academy two years ago, attaining third place in the Kingdom's Royal Tournament and I will be joining you on the excursion to the ruins." Balzeride said. Krulcifer scowled at this news while Lisesharte made her displeasure known.

"To integrate someone who is unfamiliar with our strategies could be disastrous!" Lisesharte protested.

"It's fine I will be merely providing support for all you frail women here. After all, I can't risk my future wife getting hurt now can I?" Balzeride said as he glanced at Krulcifer who narrowed her eyes at him. There was murmuring all around and Lisesharte was about to speak up again but was stopped when Naruto spoke up instead.

"Let him be Princess. If he wants to accompany us for such a purpose to stoke his ego then let him." Naruto said, drawing attention to him as he stood leaning against the wall, his right hand propped up by his cane as he took a sip of tea. If Balzeride was annoyed at Naruto's jab he certainly did a good job of hiding it.

"You are every bit as crass as Lord Lucifer can be. Expected of a noble upstart who went from rags to riches." Balzeride said, his smile not once dropping.

"Hmm… You say something?" Naruto asked as he continued to drink his tea while everyone else went off to prepare for departure.

Scene Change

The group all outfitted in their drag rides flew towards the ruins which was a large outraised piece of land that had a flowing river and trees above it. The floating landmass was filled with secrets that were not unfamiliar to Naruto. It was one of the ruins located within the new Kingdom and the one he had easiest access to so he often spent time looking for information here. The front of the group consisted of Lisesharte as the commanding officer flanked by the Triad and Krulcifer as well as Balzeride. Naruto was flying above them to get a better view on things.

"Target confirmed. Everyone prepare for battle!" Lisesharte said.

"All right then we will descend to the ruins like this." Krulcifer said before flying towards the ruins on her own.

'She certainly is in a rush. Is she out to prove something or is this personal?' Naruto wondered in thought.

"Wait Krulcifer! Don't jump the gun." Lisesharte said.

"It's okay. Please let me go." Krulcifer said.

"As expected of my future wife. Excellent attitude." Balzeride commented. His Drag Ride Azi Dahaka was much bulkier than most others with two large canons on the shoulders and had a grey color scheme with crimson jewel accents. Following Krulcifer's lead, everyone started to descend to the ruins. Naruto went slower, keeping watch from a higher altitude so that he could react in case something happened.

"Be careful there is something coming." Naruto warned as he spread out Belial's wings.

"Yes. Confirming the signature now. It's an abyss!" Nokuto said as the clouds cleared revealing a humanoid Abyss that had bat wings and a row of sharp teeth.

"A diabolos? An abyss said to be able to wipe out a small town on its own. A fairly dangerous beast." Lisesharte said. The Abyss let out a large roar and charged straight at Nokuto who was not able to react in time. The girl could only close her eyes and wait for the hit to connect. The Abyss was pushed back however by a bolt of white lightning from the sky. Everyone turned around to see Naruto with his arm outstretched, sparks still arcing around his open hand as he narrowed his eyes at the abyss.

"Are you alright? This diabolos is something else, to be able to take my thunderbolt, even if a weakened version for quicker casting directly and still stand is quite a feat." Naruto commented. The Abyss flew in circles around the group as everyone rained fire on it but mostly missing the target. It tried to go after Sharis but was stopped as Naruto deployed his dragoons to force it to take evasive maneuvers and give up on targeting Sharis. A beam of blue energy hit the diabolos as it flew through the air, freezing the arm of the diabolos. Everyone turned to see Krulcifer having activated her wise blood and shot the Abyss with her freezing canon. Naruto used the opening and fired on the Abyss with his rail guns, staggering the creature.

"You are just over exaggerated like a regular Abyss right? Compared to Ragnarok you are such a trivial insignificant thing!" Balzeride said before firing his shoulder mounted canons at the still staggered Abyss, nearly hitting some of the members of the Chivalric order.

"So that is the capability of his divine drag ride…" Lisesharte muttered.

"What do you think, apprentice of Lord Lucifer. Would you like to compete with me now? Which one of us will defeat the Abyss first? If you win I will call off that duel." Balzeride said. Naruto refused to answer him as he was more furious over the fact that the man dared to fire while risking hitting his allies.

"If you do anymore unnecessary things I will beat you down Balzeride!" Lisesharte said angrily but she was ignored completely by Balzeride who kept smirking arrogantly at Naruto. Naruto simply ignored the man and dematerialized his beam rifles, pulling out his beam sabers and joining them together into a javelin.

"Will you please stop this tomfoolery?" Krulcifer said as she glared at Balzeride, floating up to where Naruto and Lisesharte were.

"You are so cold to me, my future wife." Balzeride said as he placed the hand of Azi Dahaka on Fafnir's shoulder.

"There is another enemy I must dispose of before you. You have no problem with that right?" Krulcifer said as she shrugged off Azi Dahaka and went to fight the Abyss. Although Naruto was calm on the outside while calling out to Krulcifer to not be so rash, inside he was thinking at a mile a minute.

'When he touched Fafnir with Azi Dahaka earlier something happened. Fafnir not only lost its energy but the energy also seemed to fluctuate out of control…' Naruto said suspecting what was going to happen already. He was even more suspicious of what had happened when Krulcifer tried to activate her wise blood but didn't seem to be able to. The Abyss roared and fired a breath of fire that was going to hit Krulcifer only for Naruto to fly into the path, using his shield to push through before slicing off one of the Abyss' arms. Everyone started to pepper the Abyss with gunfire but the stubborn creature continued evading only to be hit by a thrown halberd from Azi Dahaka. It was only for a brief moment but Naruto saw it, the circle indicating the activation of Wise Blood behind Azi Dahaka.

"It seems that I have won this round, apprentice of Lord Lucifer. As I thought there is no one who is a match for me." Balzeride boasted.

"Strange… why can't I use wise blood?" Krulcifer muttered, her normally cool expression dropping into one of confusion.

"Don't lose focus just yet! Everyone brace for impact!" Lisesharte said as the Abyss let out one last roar and started to release a great deal of energy, indicating that it was about to explode. Everyone shielded themselves but Naruto noticed that Krulcifer was having some trouble with controlling Fafnir and in the heat of the moment, used Belial to shield her, pushing out as much magic as he could with his limiters still in place to protect the both of them from harm. There was a blinding light and both Krulcifer and Naruto were pulled into the ruins.

"Are you alright Krulcifer? I shielded you as best as I could but I couldn't surround you with any magic to act as a shield." Naruto said as he sat down under a tree next to her. She had been knocked unconscious when they entered the ruins and had now just woken up. The top of Naruto's cane, the sword device for Belial, was glowing indicating that it needed repair.

"Are we inside the ruins?" Krulcifer asked as she sat up.

"Yes we are. But are you feeling alright? We were pulled in all of a sudden while trying to last through the explosion of the Abyss." Naruto asked, his voice full of concern for her.

"I feel fine. Thanks to you protecting me. What is the situation?" Krulcifer asked.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm not certain how many of us got pulled into the ruins. I doubt we are the only ones. What would you like to do? We can either head straight for the exit or continue with the current task of exploring the ruins." Naruto said as he tied a rope around the damaged sword device of Belial and strapped it to his back. He clicked a button on Samael's handle and expanded the large sword, balancing it on one hand and his shoulder as he stood up. He walked up to Krulcifer and helped her up, taking a look at their surroundings to make sure there was no immediate danger.

"I think we should head to the altar. Hopefully we can meet up with anyone else who was pulled into the ruins there." Krulcifer suggested. Naruto simply shrugged and started walking with her towards the Altar.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Krulcifer commented. Naruto was watching her carefully since she obviously wasn't as fine as she let on.

"Yeah. This place mimics the conditions of the outside so it can rain and it can turn dark. Magic doesn't really work that well here if not I could get us out of here using a teleportation spell but all the ruins have a barrier that prevents entry through any other means except the proper entrance." Naruto commented as they continued walking through the grassland. Naruto acted quickly and caught Krulcifer before she could fall to the ground, helping her up by slinging her arm on his shoulder as he hefted Samael in his other hand.

"You aren't as fine as you say you are. Not only are you suffering from exhaustion, you even have a fever now. We should head for the entrance and wait for the time to exit. There is no point pushing ourselves so hard." Naruto suggested as he helped Krulcifer along.

"I'm fine. I have to go no matter what. There is something I have to see for myself." Krulcifer said with a determined expression.

"You mean proving your existence and potential as a key to the ruins? And validating that you are a survivor of the ruins?" Naruto asked. Krulcifer had a shocked expression on her face as Naruto set her down underneath a tree. He knelt down to her level and placed a hand over her hand. His hand glowed a soft green as Krulcifer felt her cheeks flush as a warm sensation filled her being before it disappeared as Naruto's hand stopped glowing.

"I've healed you the best that I can. My magic isn't exactly suited to healing people. Now let's get moving." Naruto said as he helped Krulcifer up and she was surprised that she didn't feel as tired or sick as she did earlier.

"How did you know? About me being a key as well as a survivor of the ruins?" Krulcifer asked, she was surprised when Naruto shifted her into a bridal carry, Samael once again stowed on his back. She felt the hear rise to her cheeks. She was surprised when Naruto deployed his light wings and took to the skies, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Those, wings… How do you have them? Aren't they a part of Lord Lucifer's divine drag ride?" Krulcifer asked.

"The truth is I am Lord Lucifer. Queen Raffi felt I needed a break and to enjoy my youth while I still have it. And so she sent me to the school. The only people who know this fact are Queen Raffi, Relie, Lisesharte and now you." Naruto said with a soft smile as they flew towards the Altar.

"You once asked me the truth behind my prowess as a drag knight. You probably hoped that I'm the same as you . You aren't wrong in that assumption. I am similar to you in that I am a survivor as well. But I am not a survivor of the ruins but rather a survivor of a war against a mad god." Naruto said as he set Krulcifer down on the altar. It activated to her presence and unlocked the deeper areas of the ruins for them.

"Survivor of a war with a mad god? What do you mean? And it must be nice to act like a normal person instead of having to be Lord Lucifer all the time." Krulcifer said with a look of longing.

"I haven't been a child since I was 6." Naruto said, puzzling Krulcifer. They his another lock and Krulcifer was about to unlock it only to be surprised when Naruto raised his hand to the lock. He created a magic circle in front of the look and it opened, acknowledging it as a key.

"Wait how do you have a key?" Krulcifer asked.

"That was a recent thing. I've been exploring the ruins as much as possible to learn about to Abyss. Personally I have no interest in Drag Rides. My concern is protecting those I care about from the Abyss." Naruto said as he followed Krulcifer in. They explored the inner ruins, the chests opening in reaction to the presence of Krulcifer or Naruto's own key. Krulcifer seemed to get more and more distraught when she seemed to be unable to find what exactly she was looking for. Naruto felt the room shake and the ceiling start to give. He quickly pulled Krulcifer away to a safe room as the room started to collapse.

"Why… why am I a survivor of the ruins? Why am I here?" Krulcifer mumbled.

"Would you like to talk to me about it Krulcifer? Sometimes it helps to get it off your chest." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"I was found by in the ruins near Ymir called hole…." Krulcifer said as she started to tell her tale of how she had been found by the Earl of the Einvolk house during a ruins expedition. How she was adopted into the family and praised for her capabilities to the point where she was given a divine drag ride at a young age. But gradually she realized there was a rift between her and her supposed family and eventually she learnt that she had been adopted. Then the rift with her family got bigger till one day she was sent away after losing control of her Drag Ride. She was sent here with her Fafnir to make her a political piece to strengthen Ymir and not taking away her drag ride was to make her value higher. All through the story, Naruto could feel her desire for love and to fit in, just like he did when he was a kid.

"I've always wanted a place to belong, to feel loved." Krulcifer said. Naruto chuckled before flicking her on the forehead.

"It hurts doesn't it to be alone? To be different? But you know you aren't as alone as you feel. All of us at the Royal Academy, we care about you very deeply. A family doesn't have to be tied by blood nor does it have to be a father or mother or brother or sister. A family is a group of people you can count on to care for you and support your through thick and thin. None of us will ever abandon you Krulcifer. I will never abandon you. What kind of lover would I be if I left you alone? You aren't a tool. You are Krulcifer Einvolk, a strong Drag Knight that is well liked and cares for her peers." Naruto said, staring straight into her eyes, getting Krulcifer to blush a deep shade of crimson.

"Since you were kind enough to tell me your story I guess I should tell you mine, as a survivor of a war against a mad god. No better yet, I shall show you my life." Naruto said as he pressed his forehead against Krulcifer's. She felt a heat rise to her cheeks before her eyes went white. She saw what Naruto's life was like, how he was beaten and abused as a child, how he was all alone till he met the impressions of his parents. Then from there how he went to Jiraiya and slowly made friends, gaining love and recognition from those around him.

"Krulcifer, I was born a weapon but learnt to be my own person with the love of those around me. So will you please, let me teach you to be your own person with my love?" Naruto said as he stared seriously into her eyes.

"You always seem to know what to say to make women fall for you don't you? Do you have any idea what kind of effect you have on the hearts of young maidens? But I guess if it's you, then I don't mind." Krulcifer said before she locked lips with Naruto. Naruto went wide eyed at first before he reciprocated the kiss. The two broke apart for air, panting slightly from the kiss.

"While I liked that, I think we should wait for after the duel before doing anything like that again. But Krulcifer I…" Naruto wanted to speak but was silenced Krulcifer's finger on his lips.

"I know. You have feelings for Lisesharte as well. I am more than willing to share. After all don't you need more than one wife if you seek to establish the house of Lucifer here? All I ask is that I always have a place in your heart. And knowing your capability to love, that will always be the case, no matter how many women you make fall in love with you." Krulcifer said.

"Well then we should probably find a way to get out of here. I would like you to come back to my house later to discuss some matters pertaining to Balzeride Kreutzer." Naruto said. Krulcifer simply nodded and using a burst of magic, Naruto punched through a section of the wall, surprised to find Lisesharte and Nokuto on the other side with Lisesharte looking like she was just about to drill through the wall.

"Lisha-chan? This is a surprise. Were you looking for us?" Naruto asked as he helped Krulcifer out.

"Yes. We were just about to drill through the wall after Nokuto managed to find you with her drake. Are you hurt?" Lisesharte asked Naruto.

"No I'm fine. We should probably go to where everyone else is. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to help carry us out. Krulcifer is still too exhausted to use Fafnir and my Belial needs to be repaired." Naruto said.

"I'll carry Naruto. Nokuto you take Krulcifer." Lisesharte said. Naruto chuckled at the way Lisesharte acted and gave Krulcifer a warm smile before helping her to Nokuto so that they could leave the ruins.

Scene Change

"Were you able to confirm the girls identity as a key?" the hooded man asked as he sat opposite to Balzeride.

"Yeah. I tagged along originally just to see her prowess but it is true. She is a key to the ruins. That brat Lord Lucifer has trained is also no push over but with the divine raiment of Azi Dahaka, even he will fall by my might. In fact, I look forward to taking his power for my own." Balzeride said.

"I see. So would you like some special medicine? I can create the perfect living doll for you." the hooded man said.

"No I have no need for such things. Be it her pride as a drag knight or her confidence herself, I will break them all with my own hands. After all, that would make it all the sweeter as a tool to be used for night time." Balzeride boasted.

"I suggest you be careful. That apprentice of Lord Lucifer is not what he seems." the hooded figure warned and just for a moment, his silver hair could be seen before he left the room.

"Hmph. I will be the one calling the shots soon enough. With the Avesta of my Azi Dahaka, I will become invincible. Even Lord Lucifer will cower before my might!" Balzeride proclaimed.

Scene Change.

"So what did you want to talk to me about in private and why did you have to drag Lisesharte and Relie along?" Krulcifer asked as she gratefully received a mug of tea from Naruto, feeling the revitalizing and calming effects of one of Naruto's many special brews taking hold.

"Earlier when you fought the abyss, you lost the ability to use your Wise Blood and also lost a lot of energy right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. How did you know that? It was odd. I was able to use Wise Blood and was in perfect control of my Fafnir one moment then the next I lost control and couldn't use Wise Blood." Krulcifer said.

"The reason for that is because your divine raiment and energy were stolen by Balzeride Kreutzer and his Drag Ride Azi Dahaka." Naruto said calmly as he folded his hands on the table.

"Stolen? Is that even possible?" Lisesharte asked.

"It is possible through the use of Azi Dahaka's divine raiment Avesta, which allows it to steal the energy and capabilities of another drag ride to enhance his own. It explains how someone with as low aptitude as him can be such a stand out pilot. He leeches off the power of others." Naruto said as he brought up the screen on his desk and showed Azi Dahaka using Wise Blood.

"But then in the duel tomorrow how are you supposed to counter an ability like that?" Lisesharte asked.

"That is not all. As you know we were attacked by bandits a few days ago and after that Balzeride appeared in the restaurant where we were at. I don't believe in coincidences and suspect that he hired them to attack us. To add to whatever sour rumors currently floating around the Kreutzer house, I suspect he will try something at our duel tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Then we shouldn't go through with this duel. You should expose him for being a fraud." Lisesharte said.

"It isn't as simple as convicting someone. After all, in the new kingdom the rule is innocent till proven otherwise. A baseless charge as it is now will only stir up trouble. But I believe you have a plan right Naruto?" Relie said.

"Of course I do. Here is what we are going to do first…" Naruto started as he explained the plan to them all.

Scene Change

Balzeride tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his two opponents to show up. The duel field was an abandoned church just beyond the second wall of Fort City that had long been abandoned after an attack by an Abyss. There was rubble everywhere and there was no civilians around so they did not need to worry about holding back. He smirked when he saw Krulcifer enter the area on her own.

"Why are you here alone? What happened to your so called lover? Did he turn tail and run? As expected of the apprentice of Lord Lucifer, he is the kind to shy away from battle. Can you really call such a weak man your lover?" Balzeride mocked as he equipped his divine drag ride Azi Dahaka while Alterize equipped her Ex Wyrm.

"Do not speak lightly of him. He was called away for important business by Lord Lucifer. Besides, this is an internal matter and he shouldn't be bothered by it." Krulcifer declared as she glared at Balzeride before quipping her Fafnir.

While Krulcifer was skilled, she quickly found herself on the defensive against both drag rides, being careful to avoid contact with Azi Dahaka so as not to have her energy taken. She gritted her teeth as Alterize commented that she was getting rusty, dodging out of the way of her twin sword attack. She fired a shot at Balzeride with her freezing canon and was surprised when he used a piece of rubble to shield himself. She was forced to bear the brunt of a hit from Azi Dahaka's halberd, sending her into a wall and causing her to let out a pained cry. She frowned as she felt her divine raiment and energy being stolen. She was quickly pushed into a corner by Balzeride as Alterize simply watched with a sad sigh. She was sent skidding into the ground by Balzeride, gasping as she hit some rubble before tumbling to a halt.

"Oh my, I should be more careful. After all I don't want to do any lasting damage to the woman who will give birth to my children." Balzeride sneered as he hovered over Krulcifer, pressing one of Azi Dahaka's hands on her body with enough force to cause pain.

"Surrender here and I will be sure to treasure you from now on." Balzeride said.

"Never. I know what you intend to do to Alterize once she leaves and how you intend to use me as a tool. You were the one behind the attack a few days ago. You let those bandits in. It was no coincidence you appeared at the restaurant after that." Krulcifer gritted out.

"So you figured it out eh? But there is no way you can do anything about it. Once I get rid of the butler there will be no witnesses since the men I hired have made sure to keep anyone away. So why not just give up, I will make sure you have a good life as my toy." Balzeride said.

"Too bad for you, but you fell for my trap." Krulcifer said as a blade suddenly appeared between the two forcing Balzeride to move away from Krulcifer. Naruto appeared next to the blade hefting it on his shoulder.

"You! What are you doing here!" Balzeride questioned angrily.

"I am here to participate in this duel and also convict you of plotting to kill the envoy of a foreign country as well as threatening the safety of the people by compromising the security of Fort City." Naruto said, his eyes not showing a hint of emotion as he replayed the conversation earlier between Krulcifer and Balzeride for everyone to hear.

"It doesn't matter. All I have to do is eliminate everyone then I can have my fun with Krulcifer. After all my men have this place surrounded!" Balzeride boasted.

"Are you talking about these men? Honestly you could have gotten better for your money." Lisesharte said as she dropped off a few bandits that had been hired by Balzeride.

"There are many more than just these few!" Balzeride sneered.

"Oh yeah, I think they're on the ground twitching either dead or in pain. You'd be surprised how powerful Holy Lighting is. You were so engrossed with fighting Krulcifer that you failed to notice it. I believe this is my win. But since I'm a fair man, I will still duel you. If you win you will go free and your engagement to Krulcifer will go through. If you lose, you will stand trial for all your crimes and there are enough witnesses here so you can't cheat your way out of this." Naruto said as he glared at Balzeride who started chuckling.

"Very well then. It will be your funeral. Once this is all over I will have my toy to play with and I can finally put you in your place. Then I will take down Lord Lucifer. Prepare yourself for you won't have anything for much longer." Balzeride said as he tapped Alterize and stole her power, forcing her Ex Wyrm to deactivate.

"Doubtful." Naruto said as he clicked a button on his sword. The gears started spinning and making a whirring sound as the blade transformed into a scythe.

"Awaken. Hatred of a vengeful god. Bring down thy divine wrath and reap those who stand in thy way, Samael!" Naruto said as he was enveloped in a ominous black glow before being surrounded by a drag ride that was armed with a scythe.

"You who rely on the power stolen from others, realize your own weakness and the futility in your struggles." Naruto said as he activated the divine raiment of Samael. Balzeride became scared as he felt all his energy leaving him and he was unable to use the divine raiment he had taken from Fafnir.

"What is happening? Why can't I use Wise Blood? Why am I losing power?" Balzeride said.

"Anti Divine Drag Ride Samael. It's divine raiment is negate. It negates the effect of all other drag rides, thus rendering everything to a blank slate. Are you prepared? To fight with whatever meager skill you have?" Naruto said as his eyes became shadowed by his bangs.

"Why do this? Why go so far for that girl? She is a tool to be used to ascend to greater heights. Why do you care so much about her?" Balzeride said in fear as Naruto rushed towards him, Samael glowing an angry red as he found his shoulder canons cut off by the large scythe that Samael used as a weapon.

"Because she is Krulcifer Einvolk, one of my precious people. The fact that you hurt her, is reason enough to warrant this!" Naruto said and he moved like a vengeful angel, Samael wings flapping as he flew at great speeds, ripping Azi Dahaka to pieces. Balzeride tried to run away in fear only tobe bound by chains of energy.

"There is nowhere for you to run Balzeride. You will be facing trial for your crimes." Naruto said before he was swallowed up by a magic circle and teleported to another location. Naruto sighed and deactivated Samael, walking over to where Krulcifer was and extending a hand to her.

"Shall we return home now? To where the others are waiting?" Naruto asked. Krulcifer smiled at him and took the extended hand.

Scene Change.

Naruto groaned as he felt the rays of the morning sun hit his eyes. He opened his eyes as he woke up and tried to move only to find his arms being trapped by two weights. He smiled down at the two girls who were holding onto him possessively and using his arms as pillows. On his left was Krulcifer who he had technically become engaged to and on his right was Lisesharte.

After the whole fiasco with Balzeride, Krulcifer had actually talked to Lisesharte and got the girl to confess to her feelings about Naruto and the two agreed to share him. Alterize had left back for her home country, giving her full approval for Krulcifer's choice of a fiancé. Balzeride had been charged and found guilty of his crimes but his punishment had yet to be decided. Naruto was not pleased with how the Kreutzer household handled the matter though as they simply dumped all the blame on Balzeride by claiming that he had been acting independently. However there was no evidence against them so they could not be faulted.

It had been two weeks since that event and things had settled down now with the third years now returning from their campaign. Naruto had gone on more dates with both Krulcifer and Lisesharte over the two weeks, getting to know them better and spending much of his time in school with the two of them, much to the jealousy of the rest of the school. He could now honestly say that he loved the two of them dearly and they had become his most precious people. They had recently decided to move in to his house so they could be together more. He wondered if he would gain anymore 'mates' since Albion commented that once you start building a harem it tends to grow without you realizing. Queen Raffi had been one to tease him saying that at the rate he worked the Kingdom would be full of little Lucifers soon.

Naruto kissed both girls forehead before waking them up by shaking his arms. The both rubbed their eyes sleepily as they adjusted to the morning sunlight. They smiled down at him, each of them giving him a passionate kiss before they got off the bed and allowed himself to stretch out and get some feeling back in his arms.

"Morning Naruto-kun." they both said together.

"Morning you two. We should hurry up and get ready. School's about to start and I'm looking forward to meeting the school's strongest Drag Knight today since the third years officially return from their campaign today." Naruto said as he went to his office to settle some work while Lisesharte and Krulcifer went to their own rooms to get ready for the day. As he looked at the screens on his desk, he smiled thinking how his life here was great with two amazing women by his side.

 **Alrighty then pretty lengthy chapter here but it covers about five episodes of the anime or two volumes of the light novel so yeah. Again this is a pilot chapter as well as a possible oneshot so there is an epilogue after this author's note so keep reading. Responses will tell me whether I should continue with this fic or not. Also, even if this fic is continued, I won't be able to continue till either the light novels become translated, the anime releases more episodes or someone summarizes the events in the light novel for me. So till next time and enjoy the Omake/ Epilogue for this story.**

Naruto stood at the balcony of the castle overlooking the capital city. He smiled fondly as he saw the citizens partaking in the festivities and celebrations. It had been 10 years since he had first attended the Royal Academy at Fort City. Many things had changed since then. The threat of the Abyss was no more thanks to Naruto dealing with the seven ragnaroks. However, this turned out to be a part of Fugil's plan as with the ragnaroks gone, countries could freely plunder the ruins, leading to a mad power grab and rising tensions. Eventually Fugil ended causing what amounted to a world war that was thankfully prevented when Naruto forced all the other nations to relent using the fear of his true form. Fugil was captured and executed for his crimes. A new treaty amongst all the countries was signed that detailed the use of Drag Rides in order to prevent another war from taking place. Of course the threat of having Naruto's true form being unleashed again was a good deterrent as well as good to cow the other countries into agreement.

Due to all the events that happened, it was revealed that Naruto and Lord Lucifer were the same person and this caused problems at first but the deeds of Naruto as both himself and Lord Lucifer as well as the backing of Queen Raffi helped to strengthen his overall position as well as his popularity in the eyes of the people. Not long after, he married both Lisesharte and Krulcifer in a grand wedding that garnered cheers and congratulations from many of the citizens of the Kingdom. Queen Raffi decided to spring big news at the happy event by announcing Naruto as her successor and the one to become the King of the new Kingdom, much to the approval of many who had felt that Lord Lucifer was their rightful king from day one. Naruto was distracted from his thoughts when he felt two presences next to him, one on either side. He smiled at his two wives, taking in their breath taking forms. Both Lisesharte and Krulcifer had grown into extremely beautiful women over the years.

"Something on your mind my king?" Krulcifer asked her husband.

"Yes, you have that faraway look on your face again." Lisesharte said, her voice full of concern.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about the past 10 years since I first went to the academy. And each time I reminisce I am reminded how lucky I am to have two beautiful and strong women like you by my side all the time." Naruto said as he kissed the both of them.

"I think we should retire for the night." Krulcifer suggested as she and Lisesharte took one of Naruto's arms each, leading him back to their room.

"What are Lucy and Kane up to?" Naruto asked. Lucy was his blonde haired daughter with Lisesharte. Kane was his son with Krulcifer. Both children were his treasures and they were both equally strong. Even at five years of age, they showed a strong aptitude of magic and seemed to have inherited a fair deal of his powers.

"They are both asleep already. The celebrations have probably made them very tired. But I think that is enough about them." Lisesharte said as she leaned in closer to her husband.

"Yes, I think we should have our own enjoyment for the night, after all this is the day to celebrate you ascending to the throne after all." Krulcifer whispered huskily into his ear. That night, the room of the King and his queens was filled with moans, groans and grunts of pleasure as the King and queens of the new Kingdom celebrated the occasion in their own way.


End file.
